The Trouble With Turks
by FarewellfromFaith
Summary: A deadly disease, an angry Turk Director, another who's crushing hard on him, and a transgender Reno. What could go wrong, right?
1. Part One

_**This is the transcript of a Skype role play, and the characters are as follows; Tseng/ Veld: pressdottocontinue, Reno: lickmysparkstick, Elena: flava-proelium, Cloud: chocobobutt, Rufus: theshinraheir, Vincent: sanguinesaint, and Shotgun/ Knife: me, knifeofshinra/ hey-shottyshotty. All can be found on Tumblr.**_

 _ **...Part One...**_

Shotgun, known to her fellow Turks as Shona, knew this was gonna be a shitty day. Cold shower, no cereal, low on gas and having to walk to work... She had no idea how correct she would end up being, as everything went to hell during the company meeting, which she ended up late for. Shotgun peered through the crack in between the door and the jamb, not wanting to get yelled at. Tseng, for once, didn't look angry, he looked... Concerned didn't quite fit the bill, but it was close. Worried was too light a term. The fact that Cloud was there couldn't be good. Joining them were Reno, as well as Knife.

Tseng was the first to speak as he had called the meeting. "I called you here today because you are close to the President, or-" Here, he looked to Cloud with that same expression. "Important in a different manner." The leader of the Turks leaned against his desk with his fingers tented. "Let us skip the how-you've-been's and go to the crux of the matter: the President is ill with Geostigma. We don't know how long he has left to live. Now I want to see hands. Who has kept this information from me?"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, and stared at Tseng with a look of distress and pulling at the material over his arm. "And why am I here, again?"

Knife's brows knit together at the former mercenary, and says, "I am just back from the Nibel mountains after four months there, and knew nothing."

Reno leans back in his chair, the keeping of his secret not even in the forefront of his mind as he also replies. "Take it up with the President, Director. I didn't even find out until this morning."

Tseng knits his eyebrows into a frown that is topped by the dot. Light disappears from his eyes, and then he slowly lifts his chin. "I want to determine for how many months he's already been dealing with this. Have you seen anything? Noticed anything unusual?" He wanted this solved today. Not tomorrow, not next week. _Today._

Reno purses his lips as the room grows silent yet again, and Elena looks over to him in confusion. "He's been tired an' shit, but I chalked that up to the injuries from the fall of the Tower. I think he was hopin' we would."

Tseng looked to his second in command for a few moments, then replies, "Cloud... you are here because you are a Geostigma survivor too, and an expert on Sephiroth." A pause. "I think Sephiroth is trying to take over my-... our President's body."

Cloud snorts and crosses his arms, glaring ever so slightly at the Director. "I'm not an expert on him. He just won't leave me alone. Besides if he takes over Rufus' body then I can get rid of two monsters."

Tseng glares right back, as cold as the Nibel mountains, and Reno bristles. "That's the man that saved my life when I had nothin' you're talkin' about there, Strife. He ain't a monster. An' Sephiroth wasn't always a monster. Hojo did that shit."

Shotgun chose the moment to finally burst through the doors of the office, "Hey hey hey, no starting fights! Save that for the field, boys!"

Tseng sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Indoors voice, Shotgun," like he'd said it a million times before, and would a million times more. Shotgun glares to her boss, but says nothing and settles into the last chair.

"What keeps coming back isn't Sephiroth. I knew him before then too. That Sephiroth died in the reactor. The one we keep seeing is the monster, "Cloud says, leaning forward in his seat, staring straight into the Director's eyes.

"So did I. I know th'monster you're talkin' about too. Too well," Reno says, finally dropping his chair back to the floor.

"But I still don't see why I'm needed. Bring him to the church if he has the stigma" He took out a pair of gloves and slid them on. "Sephiroth on the other hand will keep coming back as long as I'm alive...unless you Turks still have pieces of Jenova hidden somewhere," Cloud says, again tugging at the cloth over his arm.

Tseng smirks, because it's not all days that Shotgun settles down this easily. "Shotgun, this concerns the presidential matter I informed you about prior to this conversation." Because he knew she'd be late. Then, his good mood disperses, and he stares blank faced at Cloud. "That's classified."

"...Oi..." Shotgun mutters, rubbing her forehead. That just had to come up today, didn't it?

Cloud gave a rather formidable glare at the older Wutain man. "You want my help but won't tell me anything? Typical. No help then."

"I just disclosed highly sensitive critical information to you about the welfare of the most influential man on the planet, information which could wreck the current power dynamic on a worldwide scale. Please do re-evaluate your own worth, Strife." Is what Tseng snaps back, as Reno shudders at the mention of the Calamity. "But seeing your history, also realize why I tell you so little." That was said in an icy tone.

"Now, please tell us how Sephiroth tried to take you over," continued the Director as he once again tented his hands and leaned back in his chair.

Tseng was really going about this the wrong way, at least in Cloud's opinion. "No. I'm not helping you. I hope Rufus does get infected."

Tseng made an annoyed gesture at the other Turks; get information out of him, offer him a drink or something.

Reno was the first to step up to the plate. "Cloud." Reno's tone goes quiet. "Aerith wouldn't want you to let this happen." He invoked his cousin's name.

But Cloud really didn't like that Aerith was brought up and while Reno was right, he still didn't want to help them. "If you are hiding more parts of Jenova I can't help you. I won't."

"Think how you would feel in our shoes, yo. That'd be like us letting your family die. Rufus is our family." Reno replies.

"Rufus is truly family. We can't lose him..." Shotgun says. Not again.

Damn the Turks. He hated how well they knew him, how big of a file they probably all had on him. They knew how important family was to him, how badly he fought to keep what little a one he had. He knew they were lying to him though. When the Turks avoided questions it was because they were lying and no one would mention if they had more of Jenova. They could use that against him, they could use it for who knows what. All of her needed to be destroyed and yet they wanted to control her for some reason. When would they learn their lessons?

He looked away, the longer bangs that fell over his face blocking it off for a bit. "I can't. If you have Jenova I can't help you."

Reno himself does not even know if they have Jenova in the building, and he certainly wants nothing to do with her. "Look, I know what you're afraid of, Cloud. Trust me, I know, because you know what I am, but I will tell you something. If our positions were reversed, I wouldn't turn you away. We wouldn't turn you away."

A ceratin brown eyed blonde poked her head in, though remained quiet for a moment. Had she walked into the middle of a important, older members only meeting? And wasn't the one blond male from somewhere? Reno gestured Elena in, his own face serious. She nodded slightly, though merely slipped into the closest seat.

"You say that now Reno, but one mistake or if something doesn't go your way you'd all be after my head next," Cloud says.

Reno's serious look remains. "I wouldn't do anything that would upset the last blood I had left in the world before he killed her. I may not get along with you a lotta the time, and I may follow orders because I got no choice in the matter, but I respect what she'd want, and she cared about you. Still does."

"But what if I had the Geostigma? Don't tell me a hit wouldn't be put on my head instantly. Rufus has never been a good man. Why should I save him?"

"Because you are better than him," Tseng said. Cold. "Aren't you?" Oh, now he was playing with the never was a SOLDIER man.

"Whoa, boss! Please, think of your own health as well? Leave Cloud be..." Maybe her concern was misplaced, but there was a good reason for it.

"If we were gonna put a hit out on you we woulda done it last time." Reno pointed out.

Cloud was silent for a bit before he looked up. "If I see anything I don't like I'm out."

"Sounds good to me!" Shotgun said, once again forgetting her 'inside voice'. Tseng jerked his head a centimeter to the side at the volume of her voice. He closed his eyes to shush his annoyance.

"And I want someone making sure Marlene and Denzel are okay while I'm busy," Cloud continues, and Shotgun raises her hand.

Reno nods sharply. "I can make sure of that, yo. I promise they won't be hurt." The look he gave Cloud said he knew he owed Denzel at least that, and he liked Marlene

His eyes locked onto Reno and he shook his head. "I need someone who isn't going to give them candy and keep them up past their bedtimes."

Tseng gave a nod. "Volunteers for babysitting?"

Shotgun raises her hand a little higher, and then lowers it to slap Reno, who had snorted.

Elena sat blinking. Mostly confused. "I don't know if I should babysit? I didn't put this in my job description..." Tseng sees Elena and Reno sit very close, and makes a mental note to inquire about that later, because this is quite unusual.

At the little snort, Cloud's stern look seemed to ease a bit and he didn't look as uncomfortable as before. "So am I signing something for this?"

"Protocol would be paper upon paper." Elena mutters softly under her breath.

"Shotgun, you are assigned the safety of Denzel and Marlene when Cloud is away."

Tseng whipped papers out of his inside jacket pocket, and handed them to Cloud along with a pen. It was a contract, along with a separate contract about keeping his silence about Rufus' condition. "Reno, Elena, what are your plans - and I am not inquiring about dinner, but about the investigation." Shotgun heard this and promptly began to choke on her own saliva.

Somehow he knew he shouldn't be surprised that the contract was already written, but it did still get him. He took it and looked over at it, reading every single word. "You knew I'd sign this anyway...didn't you?"

The female blond perked up at this. "We never said anything about having a dinner, sir..." She was quiet a moment. "I could likely go search and snoop around."

"Shotgun, you're supposed to swallow saliva, not breathe it in. Please do so quietly. And Cloud, please sign." Tseng glares at his subordinate.

"I'm gonna try to hunt for more signs of Jenova an' Sephiroth. Ya know I am normally pretty good at finding 'em. Might try to go talk to Aerith too." Reno said that as if talking to the dead was not in the least strange.

"I'm still reading." Cloud would never admit that he was actually a slow reader. "And I'd like to leave with Reno" Honestly, he just wanted to be around when Reno talked to Aerith. Cloud saw one thing in the contract he didn't like and crossed it out until it was unreadable before signing it. "Here."

At Reno's mention of Aerith, Tseng stilled. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he had a headache or heartache, and then he said nothing for a while. Turks could manage themselves while he digested the old hurt. Funny, how it always continued to hurt.

Reno gave Tseng only one assurance, one he knew for sure was true. "She still thinks about you. She never wanted you to think she wasn't grateful for you tryin' to protect her, Director."

 _ **"Reno!"**_ Shotgun hissed.

Not now. Not now, Reno. Tseng could not handle talk about Aerith well, so he just stilled and clenched his jaw. He avoided his eyes and looked a while at the bottom of the door. He'd have to give Reno another talk about not publicly mixing public and private matters. Tseng wordlessly took the pages from the man that had been in a relationship with Aerith, in a fucking bloody real relationship with her. He pulled the document from his fingers, and glanced at the crossed-out paragraph. Then he signed them himself, and put them in his jacket pocket. "Done. No word about the President's physical condition will leave this room."

"There was a condition with the President...?" The blonde Turk asked, puzzled. Then again, maybe it was better as a rookie that she had no idea.

"President has Geostigma," the lead Turk said flatly. "We don't know how many months he has left to live. No one knew. I found out this morning. Cloud Strife will help our investigation to a cure. Pay attention and be on time." The blond's face flushed slightly. She hadn't meant to miss a unnoticed meeting. Shotgun flushes just as brightly, hanging her head in shame.

Cloud didn't like any of the Turks that much to begin with but even he could see that the comment about Aerith had hurt more then helped. He had seen first hand how Tseng cared for her. "Sure..." He walked over to Reno and took a pair of keys out of his pocket. "I didn't get a no, so you are coming with me. "

Reno's shoulders slumped. He could tell he'd hurt Tseng, there were some drawbacks to being what he was, being slightly emphatic being one of them. He'd take whatever yelling Tseng had for him later, he deserved it, but then his attention and eye is on the mission again. No more distraction. "Let's get moving." He wants out of here.

"Clear the room. Everyone knows what they should be doing. If you're not handed a mission, find a partner to join. I'll be in my office to..." _To grit my teeth,_ Tseng thinks. "...to manage everything. We meet at the Flying Duck Restaurant at six to talk over our progress." He opens the door.

Elena nods quietly, taking herself up and quickly out into the large city. "Yes sir." and Reno nodded his head at Cloud as he heads smoothly toward the door. He'd be taking a helicopter out to the Forgotten City, that and the church were where he heard her best, but the flight out would give him an excuse to clear his head.

He'd been really worried about Rufus, the man was the closest thing to a brother he had, and losing him, as he'd lost Zack, and Sephiroth as well, would hurt him in ways that he could not even predict. Tseng looks at Reno's legs as he leaves the room, not because he wants to, but because he can't look away. When everyone's out of the room, Tseng closes and locks the door, then he rests his back against it. He sighs. He runs his hands over his eyes, and then pinches the bridge of his nose. He must continue, not let this get to him. This he will endure for Rufus.

He gets to work.

* * *

When they left, Cloud had expected for Reno to ride with him but instead he was met with the helicopter. "So...you plan on blowing down the church with this then?"

"Better. c'mon. I'm goin' to the city. I need to think an' flyin' helps."

I'm not getting on that unless you want me to vomit all over you," Cloud crossed his arms, set on taking his bike. "Where in the city are you going? I'll just meet you there"

"Goin' to the ancient city, the house by the spring. " and he chuckles. "Like Yuffie then. "

* * *

To follow was only one's choice as Elena vanished. She was practically flying the sidewalks and the inner workings of some of the deepest buildings. To say the least, Elena would be hungry when and possibly if, she returned. To get information also had meant breaking a few things.

* * *

 _ **Hey, everyone, Faith here! Thank you for clicking on my shiny new story, that is actually based on a In Character Skype chat I have going with some friends. It's being split into part, because it got long as hell, but please leave a review to tell me what you think! I own nothing, my group owns the ideas.**_


	2. Part Two

_**...Part Two...**_

Tseng was the first in the Flying Duck restaurant, and he had arranged a table in a secluded area. He also had a patch of ice in a bag for his blue eye. He waited for everyone.

Cloud came in next, before Reno. His clothes were lightly singed and he took a seat as far away from Tseng he could get. He didn't bother saying hello as he plopped down, parts of his sweater falling off into ashes and took up a menu.

Reno is thoughtful as he comes in, though he was doing his best not to show his emotions on his face. The conversation with his cousin had been enlightening, he gave Cloud a curious look as he slid in next to his girlfriend.

Elena had come in limping a bit, though smirking slightly. A deep claw mark was carved into one of her arms, assumed from a grapple hook. Her hair was a bit of a mess honestly, though her eyes were bright, and filled with pain, though refused to show it. She was shaken up for certain, covering a patch of a bandage with her hand as she leaned her elbow on the table.

She gave Reno the quickest smile, before looking around. Everyone was slowly reassembling.

Reno just negligently, almost casually, casts Cure on her, the green miasma floating up from the bangle around his left wrist. He'd spawned and mastered the materia he had himself, thereby had been allowed to keep it

Elena looked back a bit, smirking some. "You don't have to do that, you know." She snorted a moment. "Careful, we are in public. Scaring the norm is not the best idea."

"Shotgun is late again," Tseng sighed. "It matters not. Tell me how your day went."

Shotgun shows up as if on cue, sliding through the door with a shocked squeal. "Shotgun, reporting for duty!"

Cloud saw a few things on the menu he recognized and didn't wait for the others to order. They'd pick up the tab anyway right? He order a few things actually.

At least she wasn't late again. Tseng may have her head for that. "I had...fun?"

"Well, from what I was able to get from Aerith, a lot of the issue is that thee isn't enough of Jenova left for Sephiroth to make himself a body like he was able to before, so he's takin' what he can get from the cells left inside people." Reno said all of this, spoken too quietly but any inside of their group to here. "He's goin' after Rufus because Cloud is apparently too strong mentally for him to get."

That sent a shiver down Cloud's spine. So Sephiroth had tried or at least thought of using him as a vessel. He didn't like that. "...is she sure he can't use me?"

"She said he tried, but without the stigma, he doesn't have an in. You apparently have managed to get the attention of the gods an' have their protection or some shit. She knows all that mumbo jumbo better than I do." Reno made another faint snorting noise at that.

"I found some medical stuff that can at least temporarily help. I can;t say it will help much but I went through hell to get it." Quite literally. No one knew it, but Elena's pockets were full. Of what...well, perhaps that was best saved for out if the restuant.

"Shotgun, indoors voice. What are your results?"

"... Riiiight... Indoors voice," she said, pouting as she once again disappointed her boss. "Um... There's an abandoned house, big enough for the lot of us, including the President, in the Nibel mountains. We can stay there as we study the samples, and the medical supplies Elena collected."

The ShinRa Manor... he had not considered that location. Tseng looked around.

"Good work, everyone. Better than what I managed to accomplish," he took the ice from his cheek to show the black-and-blue eye. "The President and myself had an argument after disclosing the information to you. He is not pleased..."

"Yikes..." mutters Shona.

Tseng sighs, "I am starved. Let's order first."

"The boss nailed you?" Reno's expression is concerned, and then his lips purse. Rufus was not physically violent that way usually.

Tseng winched at that. He didn't reply.

"Okay, but we needed to know, right?" Shotgun asked, looking and feeling worried.

He nodded. "We did. But that's a bad sign, he's gettin' physically violent."

"It's alright," Tseng said. "He is the only person who I will allow hit me. Not moving away is my own decision. But you are right - it might be better to move him to a different location. The Nibelheim Manor seems a ... better place. Does everyone agree?"

Shotgun simply nods her agreement not wanting to break the peace again with her 'outside voice', and not wanting to upset the boss more.

"Then we will move to the Manor tomorrow. Consider it one big sleepover."

Reno's gone even more thoughtful. he's worried about Rufus, but more he's worried about this man that took him off the street and helped him become who he is even more so. Tseng has been the holder of all of his secrets for as long as he can remember.

"Reno," Tseng said softly. "Chicken dumplings in hot sauce." That should make the other smile again. And he in fact did. Reno smiled like a fool at that.

"Though you make 'em best."

"You can't stay in the manor," Cloud insisted

Tseng smirked. To Reno; "Only on your birthday." To Cloud; "Why not?"

"Someone lives there."

"Hm? Oh! I cleared it with Mr. Valentine, no need to worry!" Shona smiled brightly. "I asked him first thing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at that. "He...did? How?"

"I... Asked him?" Had the SOLDIER boy taken one too many hits to the head?

Tseng glanced at her, and made a mental note that he had to keep Shotgun close to the center of his group of Turks. How she had accomplished that by simply asking was beyond him, and someone as apparently charming as her was too valuable to lose early on in her career. It would be problematic if she were to fall for Vincent Valentine - though he wouldn't object if she did.

But if he could avoid it... maybe. Maybe he would. After clearing it with the President, of course. Was he possessive? Maybe.

He glanced at her face, and then let go of the thought. If she were to fall in love with anyone outside the group of Turks, Vincent was maybe the best option.

"But he...he is so stubborn and he likes living there..." Cloud continues.

"It should have enough rooms for most of us. Though maybe certain Turks may be asked to share a room." Tseng replies, staring intently at the menu.

"Pffft, 'certain'." Shotgun snorts.

Tseng did not glance at Reno and Elena, but at the menu card. He kicked Shotgun softly.

Reno snorted "As if me an' the Rookie ever minded sharing."

Objects to the kick, then pouts at the two Turks in question.

"I hope you don't intend on having me stay there too," Cloud objects.

"Cloud, it would be nice to have a guide," Tseng insists.

"You know what you're asking. You know my answer."

Reno resisted the urge to point out that he and Elena would not be loud enough to disturb Cloud, but he knew what the man was saying.

"Cloud, please?" Shotgun asked, turning the now infamous 'kicked puppy' eyes on him, even managing to make her lip quiver. "We can't do this without you... We never have been able to." Cloud knew that face well, but that face didn't fit on her. No he knew that face to belong to Zack and only Zack's face could ever get that same emotion out of him. "Stop with the face. It's weird."

 _Don't make me mention the contract,_ Tseng thought. _Don't make me._

And cue absolute shock and horror as her routine didn't work, even though her words had been genuine. Under the table, Tseng put a hand on her hand, and squeezed it. _Thank you for trying._ "Cloud, are there certain rooms in that Manor that Rufus should not enter? Certain things that could say that would link him to Sephiroth? Because I will not be able to notice those tiny signs. You can."

"The whole manor is probably a bad idea," Cloud says, rolling his eyes. _Damn..._ thought Shotgun. "Sephiroth was in there when he lost it so..." He shrugged and took some water at the table and poured himself a glass. Reno's eyes closed a moment as he thought about that whole thing.

"It gives me the creeps. I don't like to stay there alone and no offense but I rather not share a room with any of you," he finished.

"You have a point. We shan't go." Tseng resigned.

"I have an idea." Reno said quietly. "I don't know if it's still standing after well. . .." he trailed off, the Platefall was not something he liked talking about. "But if it is, no one's lived there since Mom died."Tseng gave him a questioning look., and it caught Shotgun's attention as well.

"My childhood home, before everything went to shit." he said even more softly.

"Ah..." Shona replied, feeling depression hit her like a wave.

Cloud sighed and rubbed his head. He was usually the depressing one at the table. "No, you can stay at my place in Costa Del Sol"

"Ooooh, the beach?" Now Shona was actually looking forward to this. A lot, in fact.

He rubbed his arm and looked away. "I got really lucky in chocobo races and well...I have a place there."

"Ya mean the big manor over on the edge of town?" Reno grinned at that. "Rude's family lives a few blocks from that."

"Yeah...that one. I bought it under a different name so I could keep it a secret.."

"We know about it," Tseng said. "But the President has his own holiday villa in Del Sol."

"Sooo... I negotiated with the war bride for nothing?" Shotgun asked, looking affronted. She was referring to Mr. Valentine.

Cloud choked on his water. "How do you even know about that!?"

"Uhh... Turk thing? Right, sir?" Not gaining a response, she again said, "Tseng...?" She nudges him with her elbow.

"..." Tseng looked down to his phone. "The President's calling me. One moment."

Cloud just huffed and put his head on the table. He had tried so hard to leave no trail for that purchase. Tseng got up from his chair and moved to a different part of the room, where he started talking quietly.

"Pft, cop out..." she mutters, looking away with a frown. "So... Cloud. Why did you look so disgusted by my expression earlier?"

He kept his head planted on the table. "Because it was disgusting."

And this was where she pulled out the, also infamous, Mideel death glare. In the distance, Tseng cursed on the phone. "Don't you ever say such a thing again, or you'll have to watch your back everywhere."

"You tried to pull a Zack on me. You failed horribly," Cloud says, muffled by the table.

A... Zack? Oh-"Fuck!"

Tseng cursed again softly while on the phone. He checked the screen again, and then clenched his jaw.

"Yeah..." Cloud mutters, still not looking up.

Rufus waltzed in, as much as a sick man could do such a thing, and his cane tapped gently on the rich wood floor. He instructed the waiter to put everything on his tab, before walking right up to the unsuspecting party, and stood behind Tseng, and there was silence.

"You don't get to have a discussion about me, without me." he said with cold cheerfulness. Reno went stiff as a board, the wrongness he could sense bothered him but the man was still brother in all but blood to him

"Don't make me sing in Wutain again to cheer you up, Reno. We aaaall know how well that went last time." Shotgun says, laying hand on his shoulder. Cloud was glad his head was on the table because the moment Rufus walked in his head began to hurt like hell. He had to rub it and obviously didn't look too good with him around, not that he wanted to see Rufus to begin with.

A waiter pulled up a seat for Rufus, and the man sat next to Tseng's. The tension was so visible now, but Rufus looked both weary and ready to talk anyone down.

"He's here, Rude." Tseng slowly put down the phone, and turned around to look at Rufus. Then he took his seat, but the calm manner in which he did spoke of more anger than a lecture would have shown. Tseng was furious Rufus had ditched Rude.

Rufus was nonplussed at Tseng's fury, and gave the man an amused smile, "You realise at this stage that trying to keep things from me is fairly impossible, even as Director of my Turks. Don't blame Rude, the nurse assured him I had been sedated, but the drip wasn't even in my arm."

Sitting here was not helping Cloud, so he got up and went to the bathroom, not caring to say where he was going.

Tseng looked at Rufus, and put down the bag of ice he had been holding against his own face. Then a handcuff clicked around Rufus' wrist, the other end around Shotgun's wrist.

Shotgun almost gets up to follow Cloud to talk his ear off, but thinks better of it now that the President can't leave. And neither could she, she realized with a start.

Rufus glanced down at the cuffs, before giving Tseng a long look.

"... really Director, really ?" Rufus murmurs, glancing up through his lashes.

"Why meeee!" Shona whines at the same moment.

"Probably because you're the only one willing to throw me over your shoulder and carry me back to the Lodge," came the slightly miffed reply. "Did Strife go to powder his nose?"

"Pft. True that," she replies with a proud smirk, leaning back in her chair. "And no."

"He's taking an awfully long time. I'm not exactly going anywhere, so he might be waiting a while." Then Rufus glanced at Reno, "So, what've you all decided to do with me?"

Another faint shudder, but he does his best to hide it. "Costa." Reno said simply.

"I'm not feeling particularly inclined towards beheading alien beings, or razing entire village - Costa?" Rufus shook his head, utterly bewildered, "Why Costa?"

"Um... I've been asking myself the same question this whole time. I spend hours talking to Veld's Girl, and then this," Shona mutters.

"Cloud offered his home. We will all sleep over in his living room," Tseng sneered.

Seeing how being away from Rufus wasn't making Cloud's headache go away, at least if he maybe ordered some drinks or food he could get something out of it. As soon as he left the room he went to find their waiter and decided to order nearly the whole menu, drinks included.

Tseng put his elbows on the table, and put his fingertips on his temples. He rubbed them softly. His black eye hurt, and Rufus wasn't making him feel any better. When he saw Cloud order foods, he was glad.

"Really? No commen- Okay..." Shona says, meaning the 'Veld's Girl' statement. To say she was disappointed in the boss was an understatement at the least.

When Cloud came back to the table he didn't sit down, instead he just looked at Tseng. "I need to talk to you"

Tseng stood up, and after a glance at Rufus, he gestured for Cloud to follow him. "Let's go out for a smoke."

"Aaaaaand, I'm alone..." Shona huffs, leaning back, quickly finding herself still cuffed.

Elena kicked her under the table. "I don't count? Oy!"

"No, squirt, you don't!"

Rufus watched them leave with irritation, his single eye narrowing, before looking at the remainder of the table's occupants, "I don't appreciate being left in the dark. I am responsible for this just as any of you are."

Elena shrugged. "It was Tseng's call, sir."

"Eh, I don't really care at this point," Shotgun muttered, leaning against the table with a weird smile.

"What is that smile supposed to mean!" Elena snaps.

Shotgun turned a glare to the youngest. "Shut it, brat!"

"Well, the Director does not order me around," Rufus said with a sweet, icy tone, "And if I'm to turn into the next maniac hell bent on using our planet like a rocket ship for some virus-like entity, I would prefer to know when to off myself as appropriate."

* * *

He followed him out and took a deep breath as he leaned against the building.

Tseng took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and offered Cloud one. The lighter followed. "What is it."

"If it's about Aerith..."

Cloud didn't take a cigarette. "It's about Sephiroth"

Tseng forgot to light his cigarette. He put the lighter away, breathed in, and then -annoyed- grabbed the lighter. "What about him?"

"I feel him. It's weak, very weak but I feel him. As soon as Rufus walked in."

Tseng nodded. When he light his cigarette, a yellow flame illuminated their faces, passing in a flicker like a shooting star. "Thank you for telling me. Anything else? How do you know for sure?"

"The static. It's the same as last time. There is this...static and it clouds my thoughts..."

"So Rufus is indeed turning into Sephiroth..." Tseng muttered. He made a cloud of smoke, shook his head. He didn't want to deal with this. He was too old for this, he wanted everyone happy at the restaurant table and then tucked in bed. He didn't want another war for the unforgiven. Oh, how he didn't want another Sephiroth.

"Any idea how we could slow down or stop the process, Cloud?"

"Well you already told me I couldn't kill him..." There was a rather annoyed bright eyed look sent his way before he rubbed at his chin. "Maybe Aerith's church...the water there helped me...it might still have curative powers."

Tseng pressed his back against the wall, and sighed out. "Yes. Yes, that could help."

"Besides that I'm out of ideas...and I don't know how long I should stay near him. Reno did say Sephiroth was after me too, or had tried to."

"Then he's most weary of you, I imagine," Tseng said. "I imagine that if it is your desire to go away, it might be because Sephiroth does not want you here. Is that a possibility?"

"I...guess so. That makes sense" Cloud looked back towards the inside of the restaurant. "Yeah fine...let's see what happens." He went in first, going back to his seat that was luckily far away from the president.

* * *

Reno shivered when Rufus looked up and his eyes. ..shifted. It was a little strange though, and Rufus was aware that something within him was changing.

"... Look," he raised a hand, voice less tense, "... we must be realistic about this too, for the sake of everyone."

"So... Has anyone else at this table actually spoken to Mr. Valentine?" Shona mutters, making idle chitchat.

Rufus looked at Shotgun, "There's a thought. Though, how willing would he be to actually cooperate with us?"

"I...guess so. That makes sense" He looked back towards the inside of the restaurant. "Yeah fine...let's see what happens." He went in first, going back to his seat that was luckily far away from the president.

"He was okay with it, after the famous kicked puppy routine." Shona said this with pride, puffing up a bit.

Rufus glanced at the two that walked back in, and his chest tightened with a cold anger that he realized after a few seconds wasn't his. Good of you to rejoin us." he quipped at Tseng, though he smiled slightly to take the sting out of it. Tseng would have none of that attitude, neither fake nor nice. He sat down, put the bag of ice on his eye again to make Rufus aware of the damage he had done, and the drink was more important than looking at the President.

The food came soon after and took up a majority of the table, along with drinks for everyone and then some.

Shona begins to glare at the President, the Mideel death glare boring into his skull. Sure, he was Prez, but how dare he hurt Tseng!

Elena took a deep breath: "WELL this is awkward!"

"Ya think, honey?" Shona snaps. Cloud kept his head down, a mix of the static pain in his head and that fact he didn't really belong here bothering him enough. He just ate a few dumplings silently.

"Girls," Tseng says, and his lip quivers up.

"Yessir?" Shona asks, playing innocent.

Tseng nipped his drink. "If you're about to start a catfight, at least do allow us to place bets."

"Glady, sir!"

He smiled at Shotgun. "$5 at Laney."

Rufus knew he wasn't welcome, but his condition wasn't his fault, nor was it the other's to take responsibility without him knowing. He ignored Tseng's annoyance, and decided to go for a martini, despite all of the various plethora of medication he'd been injected with. Tseng and the rest of them could bitch all they want, he was going to enjoy himself while he could.

"$100 on Elena." Cloud shoots in.

"How dare-!" Shotgun splutters. She then proceeds to tug on the cuff, "Sir, if you don't release me this instant, I'm breaking it with my teeth!"

"Oh no," Tseng said with a hand over hers. "These handcuffs are the reason why I am betting on Elena."

"$200" Rufus interjected, and sipped his drink, deciding he'd stir things up.

Cloud gave Rufus a bit of a look before raising it. "$400 on Elena.

The martini that Rufus had ordered arrived, and Tseng stuck up his hand. "Give that to me - the blonde is under aged, I'm afraid." The staff didn't argue.

"I'm twenty three Tseng." Rufus reached.

Shotgun downright growls at the men, then decides to play dirty as well. "Sir, I can and will draw my weapon in a crowded, and public, facility. Do you really want to file that report?"

Tseng took the martini nonetheless, and tapped his fingertips on the table as if he was considering that for real.

"We gang up on him!" Elena decided through her teeth.

"For once, I agree with you Lizzy."

"Well it'd certainly make things more exciting "Rufus hissed, and tried to climb over Tseng to get his drink, despite pulling at Shotgun's wrist while doing so, "Tseng I swear to Odin - "

Cloud watched the display and took the martini from Tseng and downed it, a little smirk on his face.

Rufus paused, watching that smarmy little git down his drink, before he sat back slowly. Then he smiled even more slowly, and widely, before shoving his walking stick right into the Soldier's foot. "That was for my Guard Hound." he said sweetly.

"5$ on Rufus," Elena said and looked at Shotgun.

"I say 20, on Rufus."

Normally that probably wouldn't have hurt Cloud as much as it did now and damn did that hurt. He glared back at him, teeth gritted but didn't give him the pleasure of saying how it hurt.

"I've been known to raise up to seventy-thousand," Rufus smirked at a particular memory.

"For what? Seventy-thousand to stop you from talking, maybe?" Cloud quips back.

Oh, but Rufus wasn't done, as he then shoved the cane into Cloud's second foot even harder, "Auction, for a charity event. Cadets like you weren't even able to survive the first round."

It was so hard not to just reach across the table and punch him. He should have never signed that contract. "Oh and who paid that? Your father?"

Rufus looked at Tseng with a knowing smile, "Can you remember, Tseng? I think my memory's a little hazy on that matter..."

"..." Tseng looked from one to the other, then sighed. This was not their usual banter, this had a tone of unfriendliness below it that cut deep.

"Maybe you can't remember because it never happened" Honestly Cloud had no memory of there ever being a charity auction of people, but then again he tried not to think of his life back then too much.

Rufus leaned on the table with a rather vile glow to his visible eye - and relished just how much he really was starting to hate Strife right about now, "I'm sure if he re-emerged once again, he'd tell you alllll of the little details himself... The general did earn a lot of money, and liked to play games."

He let the hint sink in, before something flickered across his face, and the sudden realization that this was not him dawned. Rufus sat back, looking a tad confused, before turning to Shotgun, "Perhaps returning to the Lodge may be a good move."

That eye. He knew that look. It haunted Cloud's dreams, it haunted his daily life. He froze up when he saw it, not expecting it, at least not having thought he'd see it now. He was actually enjoying the banter a bit, even if it was a bit meaner then he was used too.

"..." He leaned back in his chair when Rufus pulled away. He wanted to leave now. "...Is my house on Costa decided then?..."

"Perhaps it is," Tseng said quietly.

"Agreed," Shona replies, still glaring at the Wutain.

Tseng met Shotgun's gaze, and his face didn't change. He ate some of his dinner, but not much. He would deal with her later..."

"Do what you like, then." Rufus stated with a finality, and stood up, pulling Shotgun gently.

Tseng handed her the key to the handcuffs. "Elena. Reno. Take him home."

Shotgun groans at being pulled along with the Prez, then nearly squeeled in delight as the key was handed to her.

Reno nods, but he's twitching almost invisibly. That had freaked him out, which had been most of his quiet.

Rufus' fingers drummed unconsciously on the cane's head, but didn't look at anyone. If anything, he was holding his head as if in pain... or trying to keep someone out.

This did not slip Shona's notice, and she unhooked the cuff from her arm all the more quickly at the face he pulled.

Tseng looked at Rufus long, and he looked weary. "Be home safe," he said softly, and in such a manner it almost seemed a bedroom comment.

Rufus glanced at him over his shoulder, and let an amused breath through his nose, "Can never stay mad, can you."

And with that, he was led away - a little wobbily, by his escorts.

Tseng took a deep breath in, and then he fell back on his chair. He pushed his plate away, and shook his head. "That was not a success."

"I should have left..."

"Nah, Cloudy. You've been a gem."

"I am glad you stayed," Tseng said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" It made no sense to him why they would have enjoyed seeing that.

"Shotgun, I betted on Elena to see if a negative conflict would bring out violence in Rufus... violence against Cloud, and it did. More than I thought. The president is changing." is Tseng's response, to them both.

Now this made sense to Cloud. So he was just played. "..."

Tseng glanced at Cloud, and then reached out. He folded his arms and tried to look Strife in the eyes. Then he leaned back, and shook his head, as if ridding himself of a thought like a fly. He didn't say whatever he was going to say, and instead looked out of the window.

"Dude. Don't do that to yourself, and just say it," Shotgun snaps, sick of the Turk mind games.

Tseng looked around, from first to Shotgun and then to Cloud. _Indoor voice,_ he automatically wanted to say, but it matters not. He sighed, and shook his head. "I... wished to express my concerns about Cloud's well-being."

"You...did?" Oddly enough, the thought of any of the Turks actually caring about him even a little bit made him feel very uncomfortable. He moved a bit in his seat and kept his head down. "I can handle myself fine...I don't need help."

Tseng didn't know if his previous sentence had been a lie or the truth. "It is late. I am... happy with our progress, but we still do not have much information. Let's split up for the day and continue later, shall we? I will be in touch."

Tseng made eye-contact with a waiter, summoning him.

"Shotgun, shall I see you home, or would you rather work on that music of yours?"

 _Tseng... Why must you be so infuriatingly cold and distant?_ "I'll do both, I can multitask. But only if you listen to me play a song for you."

The lead Turk stood up, and took his own coat from the back of his chair. He put it on. Then he took Shotgun's jacket from her chair, and held it up for her to slip into. "It seems I have no choice, do I?" That last remark was said by Tseng with a faint bit of amusement in his voice. Cloud grabbed a few more bites before getting up and walking past the two. He knew when he was a third wheel.

"Well, I would hope not," she chuckled darkly, twice in quick succession. "And it's going to be in Wutain, too." The last part is added with a smirk, as she knew none of the others understood fully.

Tseng glanced at Cloud's back, and he briefly considered mentioning a thank you... but would not talk at his spine. Reno and Elena had left with Rufus, Cloud was gone too. They were alone at a table with plates empty of meals. The waiter returned with the golden credit card, and Tseng put it in his pocket. He summoned Shotgun to the exit with a nod of his head.

"Enough for today..."

* * *

 _ **Okay! Part two! Next part is all Tseng and Shotty, and it gets a little... Interesting. Please leave a review! I own nothing, and my RP group own the plot ideas.**_


	3. Part Three

_**...Part Three...**_

Outside the restaurant, Tseng held the car door open for her to get in.

"Well, it's true..." She muttered, slipping into the car with a bright smirk. "You are both a gentleman, and no fun."

He closed the door as soon as her feet were inside. He walked around the car, thinking about that comment. He breathed over his cold hands - balled into one big fist- and crouched down onto one knee to glance under the car. No bomb. Of course there was no bomb, but today he didn't feel well, today wasn't fun, and checking made him feel better. Was that so bad?

He opened the door on the driver's side of the car. He sat down, pulled the door shut.

"I am no fun," he said, rolling the comment over his tongue to taste it. Bitter. Oh little shotgun, how could you be such a bright radiant light? He was a darkness that sucked every ray of light up - she should turn from him, not move closer like she seems to do every time they were in the same space together.

Shona regretted the comment as soon as it was said, but there was no taking it back. Words were funny that way, weren't they? Always hada way of biting, with no way to remove the venom. And always, always finding their mark. She swallowed to clear the lump in her throat, and turned to face him. "That comment was both uncalled for and tactless. It should not have been said, and I am truly, deeply sorry."

She turned back in her seat, facing the windshield and attempting to steady her breathing. Now would not be the time to begin using her outside voice, as it would further irritate her colleage.

Tseng started the car, and the lights on the dashboard illuminated the sharp angles of his face. His hair was pulled back perfectly, his mouth a downwards bow. The lights of the dashboard, nor the lights of the lantern poles of houses seemed to reach his black eyes as they drove.

"It's alright," he said softly when they were on the speed lane.

 _No, it's not..._ she thought, defiant to her very core. Made her wonder why she chose the Turks in the first place, as she hated orders, and work, and strenuous activity. Yet here she was. Finally finding her voice again, she replied, "Would you believe me if I said I used to be more stuck up than Gun?"

"Would you give me a reason to doubt it?" he asked, barely audible to counter her loud voice. He glanced in the rear mirror, then the side mirror, and overtook a large truck. He drove above the speed limit.

"Good Gaia, I don't feel like dying tonight, sir," she snapped, glaring at his reflection in the rear veiw mirror. She loved flying in the choper, but hated driving. Just more confounding facts about the woman. "And I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Sorry, I forgot." He instantly took his foot off the gas pedal. The car slowed down to a reasonable speed. He glanced out of the window, and then pressed a button with his index finger. The roof folded back, and suddenly the black car had a view of the city lights above. There were no stars, those remained obscured by the skyscrapers.

"Better?" he asked. "Not as confining."

"You're too kind," she deadpans back, biting her lip to keep from laughing. So he did really care! With most of Tseng's normal actions and reactions surrounding the Turks, one would think he was heartless. But she knew this to not be true. She saw the way he looked after the President, and it wasn't just for the pay check. For lack of a better phrase, he'd grown fond of the other man. Sighing for what felt to be the hundreth time that night, she continued. "But really. Thank you."

He reached out, and put a hand on her knee. He squeezed her leg softly, then put his hand back on the manual gear. He switched gears from 5 to 3, and glanced at her face. Then back at the road.

"You're welcome," he said softly. "And I apologize - I'm not at my best today."

"None of us are, sir." And that was the honest to Gaia truth, as she had seen even Cloud sway under the dark aura that now surrounded their President. Although, who could really blame him, considering what, or who, caused it. But it was even harder to deny the weird thrill that passed through her as his hand met with her leg. "But you're not the worst of the lot, to be perfectly frank."

He laughed.

Tseng laughed out loud, into the night sky, with clear ha-ha-ha's. Then he reached out and ran a hand over her head like he would do to a child, a little girl. She was a little bright light, this girl, and she didn't know the darkness he held, and to her it didn't matter, did it? So he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and kept his eyes on the road.

He took a turn, and they entered a neighborhood area. He stifled his laugh, but the smile remained as he asked: "Which house is yours again?"

And _**THAT** _ sent a shiver down her spine. He probably had no idea what he was doing at the moment, and it was infuriating. But also thrilling. And his laugh! A gorgeous sound, and that was a compliment the Turk did not use often. One filled with the warmth he normally worked so hard, and succeeded, in supressing. "S-smallest on the left..." she murmured, eyes wide and staring ahead.

Even in the darkness he could see that she was flustered. He had not touched a girl's hair since he had tugged Aerith's behind her ear, or Elena's behind her ear. He grabbed his tighter, and focused on the road ahead.

He decided that this entire day had been strange and nasty. At least it had all ended well.

The houses passed by, and he stopped the vehicle at the smallest house. He clicked the button so the room went back onto the top of the car. He walked around it, opened the door for her.

She hummed as they slowed, then stopped, fully ready to open her own door. But of course the most well known gentleman in ShinRa was having none of that. She waited, silently impatient as he loped around the car, finally opening her door while remaining silent and calm as a panther. She slid out with the grace of practiced skill, and nodded to the man, fully intending this to be the end of the night. Even though she had promised a song. "Well... This was an interesting day..."

He walked her to the door. "Your song," he said. The rest of the street was quiet. "I forgot about it."

"...Ah. As did I, I'm afraid. So, I was thinking, The River Flows In You?" Her favorite song, and that was no lie.

"A good choice." Tseng stood with one black shoe on the outside doormat, with the other on the tiles. He looked down on her, their height difference more apparrant when they were not seated.

And he remained there, a long figure with a long dark blue coat. And he continued to look.

Shona had the crane her head to see Tseng as she flipped on the hall lights, only standing at 5'2". "You can go inside, you know. I'm not going to bite you for intruding on my territory, or something else ridiculous." But then he continued to gaze at her, and his expression was puzzling.

"I don't want to impose," he said softly.

"I promised you a song, did I not?" She always, _always_ kept a promise. Or rather, stubborn demand as tonight's had been.

He stepped over the threshold. He looked at her as he closed the door with one hand, and without breaking eye contact, he shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coatrack as if he had come here daily for a year.

His black eyes seemed to suck in the light. "I have a song for you, too."

Removing her own, much shorter pea coat, she glanced up at the man through her lashes with a well groomed brow raised. She'd never heard the man sing, let alone play an insrtument, in her time at the company. But she would take his word for it. "I have a piano, a cello, and a violin in the next room. I'm sure you can play one of the three, if you do, as they're most popular." Without another word and a hearty clearing of her throat, she slipped off her dress shoes and strode down the hall. She couldn't bear to look into those entrancing eyes for another second, lest she go insane.

He followed her, and opened the zipper of his Turk jacket. He shrugged off the jacket too, realized -when the jacket was halfway his elbows- that he was completely armed and it would take a while to disarm himself- to keep it on. He followed her to the next room, and watched her go about in a rushed and nervous manner, like a small animal. He liked watching girls. He liked the flow of their hair, the way the light touched their soft skin, the gentle manner with which they approached the world even when they were dead serious.

Tseng liked watching Shotgun.

Had she known his thoughts, she would have no doubt gone twenty different shades of russet. Red wasn't the correct word here, as she would have been so dark crimson her face would resemble a tomato. Instead, she loosened her tail of hair, letting the straight brunette strands fall against her spine as she took of her Turk jacket, unlike her superior, and un-holstered the single pistol from her side, finally settling on the piano bench and turning to said superior. "So, which of us will be going first?" she asked, again deadpan to hide her growing embarrassment.

Tseng gestured to the musical instrument she was seated at, and said: "It seems you have already answered that yourself. Do play for me."

He himself sauntered to the window sill. He closed the curtains, and dimmed the bright light. It then switched to yellow half-light. "What are you waiting for? Do start."

Was he taunting her? No, Tseng was above such trivial things. Giving him one last wry glance, Shona turned to the well kept up, glossy insrtument before her, and proceeded to pick out the very first notes of her favorite piece, both to hear, and to play. As the song picked up, she could imagine silver tendrils carrying the music from her beloved piano across the room, and out the window that he say near. She could imagine the song creating a life of its own, not unlike the Lifestream itself. The joy she felt at the simple beauty would eventually have to end, and she lifted her fingers from the keys as the last notes resounded of the walls. Canting her head, she looked back to her superior and stood with that same practiced grace, and motioned for him the take his turn.

Tseng had stood there with his hands in his pockets, open jacket pushed back behind his wrists. Then his chin slowly moved down and up, in the smallest nod. "Well played," he said. "I would like you to play it again for me. Will you?"

"Now, or...?" she asked, voice soft as if coming down from an exhilarating ride. She wouldn't mind playing another time for him; in fact, it would be a dream made to reality.

He crossed the room, and stood behind her. He used the pocketknife on the ring of his car keys to cut the elastic out of her hair. He pocketed his keys, and ran his hands through her golden hair. Gold, gold, gold. It slipped through his fingers like water.

He tugged her hair to make her look up to him.

He stood above her, tall and mighty. Then he let go of her head a little. "Yes, right now."

The Turk Director ran a hand through her hair. "Do you mind... this?"

A short thrill traveled it's merry way down her spine as his fingers again found their way through her hair, and the shock continued when he tugged her face up to his. Her eyes wide, almost frightened, she nodded as best she could and her hands again found their way to the keys. She inhaled as best she could in her delerious state, and again found the notes she loved so much. As she continued her melody, she shook her head no. "Not at all, sir." Not in the slightest...

He ran his hands through her hair. "Stop playing if you want me to stop."

He braided her hair and unbraided it again, ran his fingers through the spun gold. He tugged it to the side, and revealed her neck. It was late, probably approaching midnight. When he had closed the door he had put it on the nightlock, and at checking the windows they all seemed to have been appropriately locked. They were alone and there was no one else here - no friends, no family, no housemates.

As she played, Tseng breathed in the scent of her almost-faded floral perfume.

This was becoming almost intoxicating, and Shona had a feeling she would play until her finger would useless if only he would continue. So she kept up her playing of the baby grand, shuddering all the while. She could snese the faintest hint of a deep, rich colgne, and it make her head spin. To think anyone would have such a hold over her... And her boss, too. So, she switched to a new song, if only to prolong his ministrations.

He leaned forward and took her wrists. He pulled them from the piano keys - stopping her in her tracks. "Not that song," he said.

Tseng leaned back, and took out his phone. He checked the messages on the lockscreen. "Rufus is home safe, and the others are sleeping over there," he informed her with a mechanic casualty. They were safe, they were in bed.

Tseng pressed Play, and he put his phone with one hand on the piano. He pressed play, and _"Hungry,"_ by Dotan, began to play. Then he put a hand on her cheek, turned her head. As the song played, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She sighed in defeat as his hands left her hair at long last. And it changed to one of relief when she was informed of the other's safety. But the casualness in his voice ground on a nerve. There was the cold indifference again. Her ears picked up the beginning notes of the song, and Shona recognized it. When she realized this, it was too late, and his lips had captured hers. She was sure he would pull away, and one hand wove around his deceptively slim neck. using her own strength to keep the kiss going, and deepening it.

He stood bend over for a while, not moving away and not moving closer either. The kiss lasted, and was nicer than he dared to admit to himself. He turned his head and kissed her more, then without breaking the kiss, he sat down on the piano bench himself, one leg on either side. He pushed her hair back, and opened his eyes as they kissed.

He watched her eyelashes, the light on her skin, and felt her breathe out against his lips. Their air bounched between their faces. He twisted her hair around his fingers like a corkscrew, and tugged gently.

"Shotgun," he murmured. When that didn't work, he said, "Shona. Shona," to make her pause the kisses and relieve the grasp on his neck.

The call of her alias got nothing out of her, and she flat out refused to pull away from him. She'd waited too long for this... But then he was calling her by her given name, and she froze, jerking away with an inhaled gasp. She hadn't realized he'd sat down, and was a little ashamed to say she hadn't. "I- I am sorry, that was out of line-" she said, already pulling herself up and away, cheeks hot with dread.

"Nonesense," Tseng said. He ran a hand over her knee again, "When you let me drive you home, invite me in, and play love songs... - I am a Turk, you know."

He smiled, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "We are off-duty now. Promise me this won't change anything in the office."

He kissed her other cheek.

Shona shivered yet again as his lips ghosted her cheeks, and she sat back down. Finding herself to be quite comfortable in the space between his arms, where she felt she didn't have to be on the offensive for the first time in a long while. "I can promise one and one thing only." Shona caught herself before she could say it, then forced the words from between her lips. "I think I'm in love with you, and have been for a while."

Tseng held her, but he leaned back a little too. The move pulled her a little to him even as he was trying to distance himself. "I cannot promise you much. I can give you tonight. As your boss, I can give you a day off tomorrow." He had almost forgotten how nice it was to hold a woman, and his hands gripped her white blouse, he held her. Tseng rubbed his nose over hers, brushed his lips over hers. "Not more, Shona. Not more."

There was her name again, ghosting over her own lips as he breathed against her, and she shook as she exhaled. This was a moment she wanted to last forever, not for one night! She was certain he'd just go back to their normal work- and- mission relationship from before should they give up this moment.

He kissed her again. He leaned back, and ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her again and this time it tasted fuller and deeper, as if he was lowering his walls one by one. Then suddenly he jerked his head away, looked to the side. He breathed out. It was unfair of him to manipulate her like this, especially because the girl had such a big crush on him. He ought to give her time to clear her head, and focus on what was wisest.

But he couldn't stop kissing her even though he ought to. So his hands balled to fists in her hair and he pulled her against his chest as if she weighted nothing. He mashes his lips against her and the downwards-turned corners of his mouth curved up every moment she kissed back. He felt lighter and loved for a while. Love was a tricky emotion for a Turk, but one he knew to avoid well.

Shona was well aware of the mental battle raging in him; she knew his minute expressions too well. She was shocked to the point of crying out as she was forced against him, but the cry was soon muffled by a groan as the kiss they again shared was deeper, more satisfaying than their last. Her arms again snaked around his neck, and this time, it was to anchor herself to something tangible, something in the here and now. She hissed as his hands pulled on the fragile strands of hair she so carefully tended, but she was steadily figuring out that she was a masochist.

They were in the piano room, and Tseng found out that he was able to make some music after all. He played her with a frightening expertise, and when she was hungry for his kisses, he scooped her up in his arms. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and stood up. He carried her away, stopping in the living room to press her against the wall. He grounded his hips against hers, panting now himself. He ate at her lips, then carried her onwards to the bedroom. It was easy to find - the door was open. He tossed her on the bed.

He stood wide-legged before her. He opened the buttons of his white shirt with his fingers to reveal a Kevlar bulletproof vest under it, and below that, a white sleeveless T-shirt. He shed layer by layer, pulling them over his head. He pulled weapons from his body, creating a small pile. "Last chance to object."

She squeaks at being picked up as easily as a bag of flour, and stares in utter horror as she's carried to the bedroom of all places. This was only going one way, and it sort of scared her that it was profressing so quickly. Of all people to lose her innocence to, it was going to be her boss! At least he seemed to feel the same way for her, in his own way. An odd way, but someway nonetheless.

She huffs as she's tossed on the bed, then gapes in silence as his clothes are beginning to steadily disappear to her floor. Under all that material, he was lean but built like the warrior her was always meant to be. As she was asked if she wanted to back out, she shook her head 'no' as quickly as possible. Moving to rest on her knees, she slips her own shirt over her head to meet his on the floor, again capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

Shona woke the next morning, feeling groggy and sore, but not unpleasantly so. Odd? She turned over to her back, only to be met with a solid something, and her hand was met with smooth skin. A chest. A bare chest. "The fuck?"

Tseng was awake, and it was around half past seven in the morning. Light slipped through the gaps between the curtains and created a prisonbar-like pattern over Tseng's lower body. It was light from the lantern pole outside, not from the sun. And every time a car drove by, the neatly aligned bars of shadows moved over his tighs and torso, and his face. The car passed, and Tseng breathed out. He reached up, combed his fingers trough her hair.

"Not bad for a first time," he whispered to the rookie as he put an arm over her tummy and pulled her to him.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, fully under the impression that last night had been a dream. But she was lucky for one time in her life, and it wasn't. No, her crush was actually here, and had actually... Slept with her. Turning in his hold, she stared at the rather attractive man for a moment, before snuggling into his bare chest. This was another moment she never wanted to lose. "I'm glad it was with you, Tseng," she replied, finally dropping the sir.

"Mmm," he replied, as if it were the start of a reply like 'me too.' It was better to learn to do this now, than on a mission. He held her a little tighter, pressing her naked body against his. She was much smaller and much softer. He rolled on top of her, and kissed her cheek, her forehead. "I shall get up soon. Traffic will be monsterous at this distance from Headquarters."

She canted her head at his response, and shivered as the cold air from her house hit her chest when he leaned away to speak. Shona was more than happy to stay here all day, but she knew it wouldn't last. She knew their night wouldn't last. So, she nodded in reply, kissing his check once before winding her arms around his neck and breathing in his rich scent once more. "Shower's just off to the right, closet is the door on the left," she said, in reply to him leaving.

"Thank you."

He let go of her, and sat up. With his fingers he combed his black manes towards his shoulders. Then he got up. He went to the shower, showered cold, to return exactly three minutes later. He dressed, and armed up. Five minutes after he had left the bed, he looked clean as ever.

"Shona, I am sorry: I cannot allow a relationship in my life. I hope you will be discreet about our night together. If you want, you can take today off?"

Well, she was going to need the day off after that bombshell. But she didn't want him to think her weak, as others had thought of her after she showed them as much emotion as she had shown him the night before. "No, thank you sir, but I must decline," she said, standing and pulling the sheet with her to the bathroom, also showering quickly and dressing. When she finished, she expected to be alone in the house.

And she was.

* * *

 _ **Yoooo, part three! As always, I don't own anything, and my partners own the ideas.**_


	4. Part Four

_**...Part Four...**_

"Reno, do you really think the President will be alright?" Elena asked, worrying the blankets she sat on.

"I dunno and that's what s scares me, yo." he pulled her down off the bed and next to him

"You, scared? Not sure if I've seen that often. Does Tseng seem to even know what happens if he goes? I mean...I may only be here because of him."

"I dun think anyone knows." Reno looked concerned. "An' believe me, I can get scared, anything havin' to do with Jenova scares th'bejusus out of me."

"Well, at least we all are still okay. I think they will figure something out though."

She was quiet a long time, before looking up at him again. "You don't think thay have figured anything out have you?" It was off subject...all the same though, the current project was just anything but even close to happy. This of course was in relations to the relationship. There wasn't a rule against, but Tseng was strict on keeping personal affairs aside from professional.

"Probably." he grins. "they are pretty smart. Tseng I am amost sure knows, he just hasn't said shit about it, Rude knows."

"What, you told him? And I know but still. You know how he gets."

"He's got my back an' he won't say shit."

"Well, certainly no one else the other secret." The blond leaned up against the other, just slight on his upper arm. She gave a soft sigh as she stared down at the floor. It was getting late.

He begins to get undressed. First the jacket, then the shirt, exposing the tan binder, the the pant and underwear.

She glanced up slightly as she had moved her head temporarily. "Reno...aren't you afraid someone will be checking the dorms for a night check?"

"I'm gonna lock it, but I have gotta get this binder off for a bit, ya ain't supposed to wear it 24/7 ya know." he took a deep inhale after.

The banging on Elena's door would have been enough to wake the dead. Heavy, and certainly not befitting a girl of Gun's stature. Emma had just returned from her mission and despite wanting the last person she got a debriefing from to be her little sister, there was no one else in this damn place for her to find. "Elena, open the door." She was already reaching for the handle to push it open, wanting to get all of this over with.

Reno squawked, an undignified sound, and pulled the covers all the way up over small but visible breasts. "shit!"

"Shit. Hold on there Gun. I was just getting some stuff. What do you want. Didn't you say you were visiting Mom and Dad after the mission?" She asked through the closed door as she got up onto her opened the door slightly into the otherwise dark room. "Need something from me?" She asks her, raising a brow.

Gun huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose, not yet opening the door but leaning her shoulder against it. "I need a debriefing and I can't seem to find anyone else right now. Where the hell did everyone go? Did we have an evacuation I wasn't informed of?"

She peered at her sister curiously through the cracked door. "Hiding something, Laney?" Reno is laying under the blanket trying to hide, but his red hair was peeking over the top, his suit and binder and boots on the floor.

"We had an issue earlier. Something you missed. President isn't well at all."

She however gave her sister a blatant look. "No, just trying to sleep."

Then he ended up falling off the bed with a even more undignified souding squawk, rolled up like a Turk burrito in the blanket. "Shit. It ain't what it looks like Emma, I promise!"

Elizabeth looked back, the room door opening a bit more. "Goddamnit, Reno."

"Not well?" Emma asked, brow furrowing. She was about to ask for details when a noise in the room caught her attention and she reached out to push it open further, raising an eyebrow at the redhead Turk sprawled across the floor. She lowered her voice, closing the door slightly again. "Are you trying to get documented for having someone in your dorm?" She hissed quietly.

"No. We were just trying to talk in private. That's all. I swear."

Gun wrinkled her nose a bit, having taken notice of the scattered close across the floor. "Listen, just...I didn't see anything. And you two better be more careful."

The exasperated blond sighed in slight relief. "I really do love you, Emma."

He finally stood to his full five feet ten inches of height, despite being biologially female he'd take after his unknown father height wise, his mother had only been 5'3". "I'll be outta her hair soon, but we gotta stay here an' with th'Boss needin' close watchin' we figured it'd be better to stay together." He had totally forgotten he was nude.

Emma's eyes widened as a very nude Reno came into her sights and she quickly covered her eyes. "Put some close on, Shiva's name, Reno. They say if you have it, flaunt it but not everyone needs to see it." Emma stepped back from the door. "Just don't get caught, Lizzie."

"I had to breathe, Emma, I thought everyone had left for the night." The fact that she hasn't realized he's missing a very key part of his anatomy is likely a good thing

"Fine, _fine."_ She huffed, finally pulling the door shut, her cheeks still blazing with flush after catching the two of them like that. And making a beeline for her room.

Elizabeth looked up at Reno, a bit sad eyed. "I guess no more late night talking for tonight. Damn."

Reno leans in and kisses Elena. "She's right though, I probably oughta get back." he shrugs his shirt and his pants back on and heads back toward his room. Forgetting one key article of clothing as he walks down the hall jus as everyone else starts to come in.

After shutting her door, Elena smiled as she leaned up against the closed side of the door, finally turning on her light. Right away, she noticed the binder lying on the ground. "Oh no..." She picked it up, eying it a moment. She couldn't call back after him. All she could do was slip it to him later after everyone else was actually asleep. But wasn't there more people entering the dorming area...?

* * *

Shot Gun wandered the halls with a fake grin fully in place, and ended up running smack into Reno, and her hands flew to her heart in shock. "Dude, watch where yer goi- Whoa!"

Reno blinked, and his face went bright red. "I didn't even know you were here, I thought you an' Tseng were gone!"

"We... We were, but he ended up... Not as interested as I thought." Shot Gun's smile faltered, then she forced it back on her face full-force, grinning up at her teammate. Whose boobs were now fully visible. And Shona thought he didn't have any. He realizes what it is she's staring at and he crosses his arms over his chest as he begins to back toward his door

Elena quietly opened her door, managing to hide the clothing he had needed. she stopped at the door as she had cracked up open, paling and going red all at one. "Oh dear no..." Was all she could murmur. She was the last person he likely would want to see right now. Now what was going to happen...

Shona smiled sadly up at her teammate, then bolted past him, needing fresh air. She couldn't think straight at the moment, and she needed to as a Turk. As a woman who'd just had her heart shattered to a million pieces.

Reno blinked, watching her flee, then headed back into his room. He's curious, of course he was, but he didn't want to press when she was obviously upset. But he figures she may need someone and closed his shirt as well as he could, slipping on a spare jacket from his room and heading out after her. Never let it be said the redhead did not care about his team.

She knew she was being tailed, but she didn't care. She had ways of getting people to leave her alone when she needed to, and she fully intended to do so when it came to Reno. At least today. Today, she needed to work and get her mind off of... Damn it, that wasn't going to work.

"Look." When Reno finally caught up to her he said "I dunno what happened, but even if I pick on everyone and anyone when I think it's merited, I care, okay? I got an ear if you need one, an' I promise I won't laugh."

After awhile, the blond stopped looking out her cracked door, shaking her head. she was tired. Staying up too late was going to kill her one way or another. Maybe she could get some sleep before Tseng decided to come around- even if it had to be without the redhead. Insomnia may kicked her harder without him around, but the man seemed plenty busy as it was. she wasn't going to try bothering him as she just quietly slipped her door back closed.

* * *

A new day and maybe it wouldn't be so bad now. Cloud was making his way to the ShinRa building when Shotgun came walking by past him. He watched her leave and for a moment thought about following. Was he took late to the meeting? Reno came out after soon and went after her. It was probably another Turk thing he wouldn't really need to know about so he ignored it and just went inside the building.

As she passed Cloud, she nodded polite as anything, as her mother had thought her. And now was really not the time to think about that woman... And finally, she was outside again.

He just pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the building next to Shona, taking a deep inhale before speaking again. "I hate seein' any of my team so down in th'dumps, is all. We got enough on our plate as it is without heartache cmplicatin' things, an' I wanna help." In all honesty, under all the pranks, and the walls and blockades that Reno threw up to protect himself he was a pretty sensitive guy, and he cared about his team fiercely.

"I'll be just peachy, Reno. Trust me when I say this isn't my first heartache." Was her reply as she leaned on the building next to him. She was done with love for a long while, though. No need to get caught up with those you can't keep.

He took a deep inhale. "Babe, trust me I know about trying to get people you can't have. Did I ever tell you I was involved with Sephiroth before he lost his shit?"

...The hell? "What the fuck, Reno?" Was he even more insane than she originally thought?

"This was when I was sixteen an' he was _sane_ , mind you." he clarified. "But yeah, just to tell y aI know about chasin' the unobtainable."

Shona leaned over, looping an arm around his waist, careful to have in high enough to be socially acceptable, and leaned her head on his arm. "Why must you guys be so infuriating?"

"Because we're men?" he grinned. "It's just all part an' parcel of the package. Have ya ever thoughta battin' for the other team?"

"Dude. You did **_NOT_** just suggest that, did you?" Shona asked in horror as she released his waist.

"I was pickin'." he laughs, tilting his head back.

"...Uh-huh..." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Teasing or not, I'm straight as can be."

He chuckled. "One of these days you'll find someone who's not either crazy or emotionally constipated. Trust me."

"Suuuure, man. Let's go back inside, 'kay?"

"Yeah." and he looked over at her. "We're gonna get through all this. I promise." and as he walked back in he headed out toward the living area. The baby grand that had somehow survived the destruction of Midgar enough to be rebuilt rested there, the white lacquer gleaming, the red and yellow shades of the Phoenix painted atop of it visible even in the dark room. He rested on the bench and opened the cover, long, slim fingers playing over the keys, a song he had learned by ear coming from it softly.

Cloud had been hanging out in the main room, nothing really to do or seeing anyone from earlier. When the two came back in he leaned against the wall and watched them, assuming they didn't see him yet. Reno looked a bit different then usual but across the room he couldn't tell the difference, maybe it was just early and he wasn't totally dressed yet or something.

Reno waved almost idly at Cloud. He remembered the delivery boy from back when he'd been a ShinRa trooper. Sure, he'd only met him a handful of times through Zack, but he knew that Cloud was a bit quiet, shy and introspective and he didn't press. He simply returned to playing.

"Mind if I play?" Shona asked Reno, poking him in the shoulder once after waving to Cloud with a sad smile. She still felt horrible after that morning.

"Oh, sure." he grinned. "Yeah, I've had this piano since I was a kid. It's been through a lot. It sat in Momma an' I's old house in Sector Seven for months and then after Meteor I got it outta the old tower, an' repaired it. "

With the two waves presented at him he took it as a sign to come over and join them and so he did. He walked over, closer to the piano and leaned against it, taking in Reno's attire. "...did you do something different today?"

"Oh." he flushed a bit. "Well, I sorta left my binder in Elena's room. I wasn't thinkin' at all when I took off outta her room."

Oh, shit... With that same forced smile, she took her seat at the piano, beginning to play the same song she'd played for Tseng the night before. _The River Flows In You._ Reno's expression perks up. He knows this song, and his voice lifts up, half way between a smoky alto and a tenor, his Wutain almost perfect.

"Binder?" Cloud said, looking down at Reno's 'chest'. Oh. So Reno had a chest? He did a really good job at hiding it. Maybe when they were alone he could ask him about where he went shopping, maybe. The music was nice though. He shrugged off the fact that Reno had a chest and simply just closed his eyes and listened to the singing and playing.

The traffic on the highway from Shotgun's house to the Headquarters had been even more horrendous than expected. After his initial annoyance, he had assumed a relaxed attitude to deal with the traffic jam: start, stop, drive, stop, drive, stop, etcetera. It was good to see Midgar busy, occupied, untroubled. The world was safe as far as Tseng could see from his driver's seat.

The intensity of the night and the tranquility of the morning kept him in a fairly good mood, even after finding out that he needed to shave. He would do it with the spare in his office.

He arrived, parked his car, took his coat from the passenger's seat and went up. Somewhere in the labyrinth of the Company, his way to his office, the sounds of the song Shotgun had played for him the night before drifted by. He glanced left, locked eyes with her, and he continued his way upstairs.

If she played it for other people, then it wasn't as special to her. Good. She ought to get over her crush soon.

Shotgun wouldn't have even noticed Tseng walking into the building if she hadn't been turning to really smile at Reno for the first time that morning. She was ecstatic to play that beauty, but her joy vanished in an instant as he walked past their little group. She turned away, eyes stinging and head hung in shame as she switched to the song he'd insisted she not play.

Reno just smiled a bit as he passed, and yawned. "No way I'm gonna get back to sleep, I'm gonna start some coffee and some breakfast." he got up from the bench and went to start it. The fact that he let Shona play that piano was testament to how much he trusted her. That instrument was his baby and he didn't trust many with it.

The blond had been lying in bed for awhile, unable to sleep, though was happy hearing piano not too far from the room. So everyone else was occuplying themselves. That was nice at least. Despite the president's illness, it was still nearing the holiday. It was nice to hear that others were trying to cheer things up in the building as she soon started to drift off properly

Now that Reno left to get coffee, it left him and Shotgun in the room with the piano. Cloud opened his eyes and suddenly didn't feel as comfortable anymore. He hated lots of people but he hated being alone with those he didn't know as well even more. He got a bit stiff and took a few steps away from the piano. "That is...really nice Shotgun" He mumbled a bit before wondering where this coffee was that Reno had mentioned. Coffee he could do.

Shona nodded her thanks as she stood, ending the song with a jolt, and strode across the room to the opposite exit. Maybe now would be a good time to take up his offer of a day off, even if she got yelled at for it. Nibelhiem sounded wonderful right now.

* * *

The smell of hazelnuts and dark roast floated out from the kitchen, followed by the smell of blueberries. Another little known fact, Reno was capable of cooking and baking.

The smell from the kitchen caught his attention and he followed it, finding Reno cooking. The smell rivaled that of Tifa's own cooking and his mouth watered a little. He didn't know Reno could cook. "What are you making?" He asked as he walked in, heading over a little too close to Reno, wanting to watch.

"Blueberry muffins, an' gonna make ham and eggs after this. Momma may not have had much but she taught me to make the most of whatever we had."

"It smells really good" He wanted to ask if he could have some but thinking it rude decided against it. "Can..I help with anything?"

"Here, this is yours." he smiles as he hands him a muffin with a pat of butter on one side and a sealed mug of coffee.

He almost dropped the food and drink, not expecting to be given anything. "Mine? Are you sure?"

"We got a lot to do, Boss man wants you to stay, I'm pretty sure, better yer fully fueled up."

"Thank you, Reno," He smiled. It wasn't a big smile but it was one still in the same. He took his breakfast to the table and began to eat. The muffin was delicious, really delicious. Maybe he could come here for breakfast more often.

And with that, he made the ham and eggs and took that and a muffin and a cup of coffee back to Elena.

The blonde was for certain asleep. Stirring bad, but sleeping. Even still, she was a light sleeper and though did not wake up at first, nearly jumped and ready to fight as she shot up in bed. Though she eased when it was just Reno. In fact, instead went red in the face. "You scared me, you know." She dug into her very filled pocket, pulling up the very neatly folded cloth that was the binder. "Good morning. You left this earlier. I was going to bring it out, but I saw there was a bit more than trouble in the hall."

He laughed. "Yeah, thanks, I realized it after. I brought you somethin'." he held out the tray with breakfast on it.

She smiled softly, though her face was growing red. She could have gotten her own. "You are sweet. Sit down." She prompted, making room besides her for him on the bed.

* * *

Making himself presentable for the rest of the day turned out to be a little bit harder than usual, Tseng's hair was a mess. He had mixed feelings towards Shotgun for pulling so hard on it the night before, and then combed it over once more.

Over the course of the night his online mailbox had filled up to 139 emails, and he managed to get rid of them in the space of an hour. But behold, instead of finding a pristine stack of folders on his desk, it was only half-as-high as usual. Where were everyone's reports?

Like a black shadow with red eyes and a big mouth of fangs, Tseng appeared behind Reno. "Good morning ," he threatened.

"S-sir?" okay, he had not expected this. He thought he'd done fairly well yesterday, no, he hadn't finished his report yet, but considering how tired he'd been the night before, and Hell, he still was really after the insanity that Rufus had caused he'd needed to unwind

Tseng breathed in Reno's neck like a dragon, and then reached forward, taking a cupcake off the tray. He pocketed it.

"Reno, you either will have an excellent explanation, or you will drop this tray and race to your computer to write a mission report because I am not amused."

"That is Elena's breakfast, sir." Okay, if that had been his muffin he'd have had no issue with what Tseng had just done, but you did not mess with Elena's food.

The woman was just silent, almost terrified. Why was he so...angry? "Sir...we...haven;t had a mission...but besides last night..."

She hadn't even minded the food temporarily, more of she was just terribly worried. "Sir, is something bothering you?"

"Out of bed, into my office. Three minutes!" Tseng said.

Reno brow lofted "Fuck, someone needs to pry his pants his out of his ass." he muttered as he headed out to finish his report. "I'd say he needs to get laid, but he already did that and it did not fucking help."

He shook his head and sighed. "Give me two, I'll deal with this."

"Reno...careful. He is always listening love." She shook her head. "I think I should come with you."

She sets her breakfast aside for now, though did take the moment to take a quick bite. "Come on Reno. Let's just see what he wants from us. Can't be much worse than most situations."

"He's pissed we forgot the reports. Granted, things were just a little bit on the fucked up side when we all got back."

* * *

Shotgun is meanwhile powering up a chopper, hoping no one notices that her report isn't filed. "Gaia damn piece of junk..." Shona mutters, turning away from the non functional helicopter and back to the building. Cold snap must have frozen the fuel. Going back inside, she stalked on down to the Turks sector of the building, expecting to not run into anyone.

Murphy's law or maybe, Murphy's law( l), states that if anything can go wrong, it will go wrong. So the next person Tseng ran into proved to be none other than Shotgun. He barked her name. "Why are you loitering? If you are at work, then work. Go to your desk: I want a full detailed report on your accomplishments of yesterday's mission and details of Valentine. It ought to be on my desk at 9.30." He stopped in front of her, and the shadows seemed to ooze off his body and blend with the darkness. "What are you waiting for? Go."

Two could play at that game... So she snapped, "My apologies, sir, I was a little... Preoccupied." And here she turned away, intending to go back to her office and make a cup of joe. Instead she turned back and finished, "You fuck me and then you tell me this after I told you I loved you? With all due respect, Director? Fuck you."

Oh little Shotgun, he had warned you beforehand, hadn't he? He had said he couldn't promise more than a single night. He wasn't good at relationships, he wasn't good at letting people in.

"If you are not fucked-" he cleared his throat, corrected himself. "...fit to work today, you may go home for the day."

Her song had convinced him it was better to spend one night feeling a 'what if time had been different,' rather than never making those fantasies true. It was the core of that song, and he had granted it for his own gain. Ah, Tseng disliked himself very much. But she should be as loud as she were last night, lest she wanted to inform the entire department at once. So he deadpanned her and said:

"Indoors voice, Shotgun."

Humming, she said, "I make no such promises, sir, just the same as you," carefully keeping her tone loud enough to be heard by any passersby, but not though closed doors. She wanted someone, anyone, to know just how hurt and used she felt. "I have every right to slap you right now, and I just might. On the opposite cheek than the one the President hit, so as to raise questions. You may not be able to give me more than one night, but you could at least give me a lift to work." She turned again, then again thought better of it, and said over her shoulder, "Good to know we got the old Bossman back."

He aknowledged this with a nod of his head, and then turned to the next corridor, lifting his chin again. He walked with big steps, face straight, and when he leaned around the door to ask for Knife's report, -she gave it- he actually managed a smile. "Thank you."

On-wards. Who else was out there that needed to write reports to him?

Reno had finally finished up the report that he had not written last night and walked into Tseng's office, setting it onto his desk, his own face utterly straight. "Here is your report. . .sir." he said as he set them all down. "Is there anything else?"

Tseng pulled the paper to him, scanned the first page, then tapped it with his fingers. He gave a curt nod. Accepted. Then he reached into his drawer and tossed Reno a candy bar. "You're the first."

"Oh and Reno - thank you."

"You're welcome sir. Elena should be in in a few with hers too." He still had not put on his binder, but as Tseng wasn't asking, he wasn't going to worry about.

Shotgun walked in after Reno, giving him a small nod as he passed her. She set the finished report on the desk before her, refusing to meet the Director's eyes and instead immediately leaving. She didn't care if it was accepted, she wasn't redoing it.

Elena looked only up as she slid him a hand written report, hands chilled some from stress and appearing a bit more than tired from the night before. "Here you are. What I have found so far from the medical attention things I got. Some I still have yet to know what it is."

He glanced it over. He glances up as Shotgun was walking away, but said nothing of it. He could always call Vincent Valentine later on to get the details.

Elena's report was perfect - he did not need to check it to know it.

"Reno... Elena.." He sighed. He needed some extra support, some friendship. "Keep an eye out for Shotgun for me, will you? It worries me to see her like this. She's had a rough night."

Elena only nodded slightly. "Of course. I believe we all had a rough one."

Tseng raised an eyebrow at the innuendo, and glanced from Reno to Elena. "I take it this means you two are officially together?" He leaned back in his chair with folded legs and a faint smirk.

The blond blinked. "Uh...I didn't...um." And there goes her face. Reno. Help.

Reno's face went a bit pink as well, but he shook his head. "Why do you ask, Director?" Misdirection, his speciality.

"Yes, why do you ask, Director?" Knife asked, coming in from where she'd been listening in the the hall. Shotty had asked her to attend the meeting in her stead.

"Friendly interest," Tseng said. To be fair, he had been hoping for it. "Knife, why are you here?"

Knife leaned against the door jamb, head canting a little. "Friendly interest," she shot back.

Reno thought to himself he had to go buy a strap on when he finished work. If Tseng's got no issue with him boning Elena he might as well do it right.

Elena was half tempted to just up an leave, face too red and brain mentally shattering. So it wasn't so secret but.

He finally shrugged and leaned over and kissed Elena. Tseng had figured it out, he may as well indulge. "We should get to work." Knife, however did not know. So when she saw the two kiss, she froze.

And Elena was red. She turned on a heel with a slight nod and quickly vanished. She would happily go on a mission to hide the current embarassment. It was a little hard to get over there and then, but some time would help some- without a tease.

[Tseng smiled at the red faces, and then his thoughts wandered back to Shotgun. His smile disappeared. Feeling like a jerk, his standard self, he droned on about the usual. He asked Reno to keep it decent in public, then sent them off. He had to go through his teams' papers and make his own report. He answered directly to the President, and he had more than a few wildcat Turks to lead - he was in charge of an entire department.

When they closed the door, Tseng put the phone to his ear, and the first answer he received from Rufus was why the President had not been able to read the morning report during breakfast. _I pay you to do a job, Tseng._

Reno had of course followed after Elena, leaving Rude with Rufus, and hoping that he could actually keep the man contained because he needed to be around Elena to soothe her after what he had just done. He still had not put back on his binder, which could lead to some awkward later, but as he caught up he groaned when he was told the orders. "Icicle? What the fuck is their fascination with the fucking cold?"

For a few moments, Elena had gone up to the roof to get away. Even in broad daylight, most would not notice her well. "To know, unfortunately, I wouldn't. I have to finish the rest of the paper I had from this morning. I didn't figure out what much of the medications and so on I grabbed were. Besides that I'm sure I will get more later. Nothing I can't handle at night." She sat down, legs dangling over the rooftop side. "You may be out all day though. I'd maybe get moving before it gets too late."

"Ya know, if you come with me, it'll give us some time alone." He suggested, smirking as he leaned over and kissed her again. "We could get a chance to finish what I know you had on your mind last night."

"It never got there though. You were the one stripping." True, but it was no less. The blush had faded but flared up a bit. "You are such a sappy asshat. You know that." She rolled her eyes. "You are lucky I like Icicle."

* * *

"Hey, guys, look who I brought!" Shona yells, running into the Inn, tugging a certain someone behind her.

In which the raven will just casually extract his limb from the other's grasp. Preceding form is the heavy silence only broken up with her declaration and the dull thump of footfalls upon wood.

The blonde had looked not much more than tired. Mischief aside, the blond herself was pretty quiet. "Not in a good mood?" She asked, warily. She sipped on some cocoa, savoring the rich chocolate.

"Were there news to be celebrated?" The statement is lain simply, with just a small shrug of shoulder as leather enshrouded form saunters in, a contrast of red and blue playing in the bleak air.

"I cannot say the president being rather ill is celebrated news." She shrugged. "I'm out here for certain because someone else had a mission here I could travel with."

It had been enough time since Cloud had his breakfast and to miss out on most of the shenanigans at Shinra, at least he hoped. With himself full he decided to walk around the building, snooping a bit. A familiar red cloak caught his attention and he trailed it to the raven haired man he knew. "Vincent"

First, it was the familiar cadence of the other's step that had prompt a halt in my own. There, a vivid pair of carmine irises drew back across a set of shoulder. The blond hasn't changed much, Vincent noted. ( Perhaps, more tired and weary than he should be.) But again, can one truly feel at ease when staying in the den fulls of panthers and vipers? He gives Cloud a small inclination of my head. "Strife."

Finally, someone he was used to. Someone he knew! He didn't have to worry about being the odd man out anymore. At least maybe not, Vincent wasn't always the friendliest guy around or the best if you wanted company. "so, did they rope you into helping to?"

They, or we - sometimes the boundary seems a blurry line. "The president will survive as he has done so before. Shin-ra are known for their stubbornness." Having managed a reply to one of the two Turks currently staying within the chamber, he turned to meet him - the man whom Vincent have came to call my comrade. "I would rather called it an unsettled account."

"It has been awhile."

"So Blackmail then? Well I'm glad you are here, Vincent." And he genuinely was. He even smiled a little bit as he walked over to the taller man, a gloved hand patting his shoulder. "I'm going to searching for some tips but...maybe I can see you later? We can catch up"

"More of an obligation." Vincent shifted his shoulder, apathetic voice accompanied by as nonchalant the look. The pat on shoulder was recieved with the same grace that has allowed him close. Decades ago, it might have roused some discomfit.

The burden of time is notorious for the change it brings.

Vincent meet levelly his gaze, thoughtful tone escaped a minute later after a quick glance stolen across the room. "If you don't mind a company. I prefer more the air outside."

* * *

 _ **Wheee, part four! And Tseng has another thing coming to him soon, trust me. As always, I do not own anything from Sqeenix, and my partners own the plot.**_


	5. Part Five

_**... Part Five...**_

Outside, one man was smoking a cigarette already. He stood at a part of the inn that was free of the beating of icy wind, shielded from snow. The fire pit in front of his feet had not an orange, but a purple glow, as the man had 'helped' it a little.

Ex-Director Veld of the Turks looked up as Vincent appeared at the threshold, and he shrugged his own coat and scarf around him in a tighter fashion in order to conseve his warmth.

"I rang the doorbell and you'd vanished. Where did you go, Icicle Inn of all places!" He sniffed the snot up his nose. "The cold is bad for my old bones. Cigarette?"

 _( My fault then, huh? )_ Vincent thought.

The barrage of accusations had not gone without notice, albeit, whether or not those were taken to the heart remained debatable. Oft it is that the language between the two is not always what it seems. A glance momentarily stolen toward the purplish flame that soon shifted toward the other man told more than the apathetic words soon following. Toward him, I moved. Crimson drape bled a vivid shade of red against the washed out scene that was our setting.

"It's nice to meet you too.

Shall I bring you blankets and some brandy then?

I heard it's always better than cigarette and old flame."

"You know me, Velly.

I'm not usually the one to put myself

in the way of heat."

Veld breathed in through his nose again, and shook hos head. "Get the brandy, rookie. Wait."

Veld narrowed his eyes to slits and stared at the crimson despair. "Are you old enough to drink?"

Ah, the age joke. It's never quite gotten old even when the man himself does, is it? I cannot help but shifting my eyes skyward. "The last I check, my ID said I was twenty-seven." Sabaton heels then led my angle past him to the drinking cabinet where two glasses were fetched along with a bottle. "You should take a better care of yourself, old man. That sounds to me like the beginning of a cold." With the two glass poured, I handed one to him.

"Twenty seven!" Veld called out. "You get younger every year, I swear, Valentine." He accepted the glass from Vincent's hand, and took a hearty sip. "(Or I get older.) Do I look like an old man yet?"

The comment about the cold went acknowledged, but unmentioned. He had to die of something, someday. Might as well be a cold. Better not mention it to him. Jeebus it was cold.

"Must have been the fashion. You know how they say a cloth makes a man." I lightly jested. With one of the crystal container relieved from my grip, I took a sip of my own. A small frown was then directed at the dancing flame in the hearth. Perchance, it has just then burnt a litter bit brighter. Not that this man would ever admit of having a hand in prompting it to be so. "Ease the frown, and you might seem younger."

"Either that, or ease yourself to the sideline, Verdot. I don't know anyone who would deserve a rest more than you do."

A bit more than a cloth, I hope, thought Veld with a sideaways glance at Vincent's behind, though the focus of his attention was obscured by the crimson cape.

He took another sip.

It was the brandy, too, that was warming him up. It filled him with a mirth lije the flame in front of him, and suddenly the world didn't look as bad any more. Vincent had that effect on him, bless him.

"Mark my words, if I ever come to a rest, it will be my resting place. Men like me don't want to fizzle out."

He ran a hand through his hair, which had the white stripes like the ashes of a neglected fire. "And I want to make sure the President gets a son... or daughter. I don't care."

It was then that leather clad form did turn, the said physical feature hinted just at the edge of vision to those who observed beneath a whirl of crimson.

Some claimed the cloth was alive; they were too wrong in their belief. Noting the trail of his glance, silent inquisition arrived in a minute arch of one delicate brow, one of which soon eased into a small smirk hinting upon lips. Again, saving for the gleam therein rufescent irises, all are but concealed.

" _Not_ too soon, I hope." I interjected. The painful truth in my words soon was drawn in another sip of our poured toxic. "You are one of the few that I actually enjoy having around." I shrugged, raising my glass briefly. "To your heath then."

"As for the boy,

I suppose it's best making sure that

he gets to live first."

"Tell me, partner,

what will your choice be if it has to be either him

or the world?"

He toasted, too, even though it was belated and he'd already drunk from his glass. It was a good reason to fill it again to the brim before lifting it. If you didn't feel the alcohol, it ain't alcohol.

"Men like you and me are here to make sure children like them don't have to make that choice." He nodded to the bunch of children to their left, behind the wooden wall that separated indoors from outdoors. They were playing, jesting, quarelling in a most heartily manner that attracted absolutely no attention at all. They were a good bunch. He was proud of 'm. He was proud of the President he'd helped raising, too.

"Rufus is like a son to me," he grunted. That should give Vincent enough of a hint.

Were a man to realise the fault of his own decision, even though such a choice has already been executed and the consequences embraced, is redemption more in his grasp, or is it less so depending on the period of his own repentance?

I cannot help but wonder.

"Children are bound to grow one day.

No one can truly cease the flow of time.

It's the only way to survive."

I whispered against the rim of the glass. There, I tipped the drink down. Some drink to forget; some drink to numb; some, for celebration - oh, how I long to call this as one. I glanced at the now empty glass in my hand.

"As she is also our mother."

"I have a duty, Verdot.

One I had rather not proceeded with

but one that is mine nonetheless."

"Then at one dark day, we might find ourselves opposite of one another," Veld said grimly. "But let's make sure that won't happen."

"That may be best. It could be us. It could be another, but rather, I would prefer it be us."

A small chuckle escaped, sounding as rich as the drink we have and as solemn as the air it brought. Vincent shook his head, aurulent hand raised then to give the maroon cowl a soft tug. "I owe you that much."

"...More drink for you then, Verdot?"

"No,"Veld said, and put his cup down on the window sill. "Too much brandy is not good for- alright, pour me a half... little more, little more... Stop. I didn't tell you to fill it to the rim," he said with an all-too-pleased grin.

Yes, he volunteered to save the Planet, too.

There, by his glass, I placed my own. The petty instruction that came along with an all-too-pleased grin on his lips then prompted then an upward lift to both edges of my own. For that moment, he's no longer that worn soul who had lost his wife in that bombing those years ago, and this is no longer the Icicle INN, but us back in our times.

"Scared?" I hadn't filled it to the rim, but it was close enough. "You have never backed down from a challenge before, Velly. Don't pull back now." The soft clink of bottle against glass soon descended to mine. "For a cold, a friend once told me this could help." I added casually.

"I said that because you had just gotten your heart broken and walked back in the rain (you idiot)," Veld said. "It doesn't really help highten the body temperature. It just makes it feel that way. And no, not scared. I can still hold my alcohol better than you, kid."

They bumped shoulders and Veld grinned. He glances at the other, wasn't he just as cold? Maybe not. After all, he had forever a young body.

"Funny how that had turned out. Turks weren't supposed to have one, were we, a heart?"

The inquire was made casually, if not made any less heavy for the truth it supposedly represented. I turned around, falling back instead against the windowsill with one arm leaning back to provide the form with the balance it would need.

Shoulder bumped against shoulder, and a pair of blood red Bordeaux was drawn minutely down to that brief connection. "But I wasn't the only one, was I?" Quieter now was the tone before I withdrew my glance instead across the room. His other kids were still at play, trying to save the world.

( A group of makeshift heroes - who truly knows... how much you have sacrificed already, and how much more you soon will... )

"When this is all over..." Vincent began.

If you think you don't need a heart in order to be a decent person, your dad raised you wrong, Vince. But your heart sits in the right place... Just like Tseng. He cared too much, too.

Veld looked at his friend's absurd claw and absurd shoes, and thought those could use a decent polish before the end of the week or he might start rusting. A squeaking companion was the last thing Veld needed in the field.

"-then what?" He asked, though he knew already which discussion the other was starting. He knew Vincent all too well. But nevertheless Veld wanted him to say it. Communication practice was good for him.

"I don't..." _( Don't what ...? Need to be decent...? ...You thought wrong )_

I exhaled with a soft 'Tch'. Shaky breathe was caught beneath tattered maroon fold where cranium dipped forward. The same motion sent the length of one elbow further back, and digits to drum atop to wooden frame. "What are you? My father now?"

"...Leave Grimoire out of this."

I took a sip of my glass. Passive tone was kept contained as I casually reminded him so. Only then was the inspecting gaze exchanged. In which the other was contemplating the possibility of a battle to come, my mind focus instead on how to keep him from participating in one.

But again, he has always been the stubborn one.

"When this is all over,

let's have that drink again."

"You can prove the truth of your claim then."

"You have got yourself a deal. Come, let's head inside and I will call Tseng. You could see what the lovebirds Reno and Elena are up to..."

"Lovebirds, huh?" I swiftly finished the glass. A moment of hesitation only lingers for briefly before I place it down. Someone could clear that up later. It did not take long before I began to follow him.

* * *

Most of the morning had been spent looking around the inn via snowboard. He had agreed to help out on the mission but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun himself right? By the time he got back in, snowsuit on and snowboard in hand he walked into Veld and Vincent. "Hey, where are you two headed?"

Reno comes schlepping out of the room he'd stayed in with Elena the night before, walking just a little bit funny.

There it was, the redhead in question. The ex-soldier, on the other hand, Vincent had not expected. The remnant from his earlier escapade could still be observed in the melty crystal on his form and in his hair. He stole a glance toward Reno. A small shake of head soon followed as he voiced my reply to Cloud. "Nowhere, apparently."

"Ran into something last night, Red?"

A slight pink tinge still lit his cheeks as he headed toward the kitchen. "Oh, nothin'." he stated.

Cloud looked Reno up and down, an eyebrow raised. He had an idea of what had went on for this. "Had fun last night Reno?" He chuckled a little before shaking the rest of the snow out of his hair, getting a little bit on Vincent. "Oh um..sorry Vincent" A glove hand reached up to swat some of it off him.

The blond in question was still in the said room, snoozing away, no longer just tired from the night before the previous. Certainly, the insomnia had been cured for most of that night. I'd bee awhile before she was seen around. May as well let her sleep while she did peacefully.

"Let's just say neither of us are virgins any more." is all he says as he gets the coffee out of the cabinet and the scent soon floats through the building.

"I will take that as a yes." Vincent mutters.

Dry was the tone of his reply, made more so by a tiny up-shift of brow. Piercing gaze did not last long, however, for it was in the next moment when the ex-soldier was tending to his hair that the icy touch from his deed fell upon me. Gloved hand reached up, tenuous tips touching lightly the crystalline flakes as if considering whether or not Vincent should just leave it be, only to brush those of the next moment.

"You still have some in your hair, Strife."

"Oh I do? Where?" He patted his head bit missed the spots, not being able to find them. "Can you get it? My hair looks weird when wet"

( Well, there )

With cusp index raised, the trail it cut across the air had nearly mimicked perfectly where the other should have given his attention. Nevertheless, something weren't just meant to be. With a wry shake of head, Vincent extended his hand forward. "May I, _then_?" A moment pause was given before a permission arrived in form of a request. It was only then that aurulent laterals shifted through his crown. Caught by a man's heat, those flakes would have melt. Still, a kiss from metal is always cold. he took a step back once it's done.

 _Touching other people? My, you have grown, Valentine,_ Veld thought. He chuckled at the thought, and passed the blond man.

Heavens, the saviors of the world looked younger every year. Cloud Strife had the face of a teenager.

"I'll be upstairs to call Tseng. Vincent, don't enter my room without a Gongaga meal."

Well, for a start, it was with the gauntlet arm. Secondly, having spent your time with someone day and night while trying to put a stop to a mad man whose aim is to destroy a world does build a certain degree of trust. A small frown then was to be directed at the ex-director of Turks' back at his request. In Vincent's old days, that request would already have been called out. After all, Vincent hardly consider himself Veld's servant.

But the Vincent Valentine today is just a remnant of that past, isn't he? "Did you find out anything then, Strife?"

"Thanks Vincent," a small smile graced his rather young face. The touch made him remember how different the two of them were, how much taller Vincent was compared to him. He really hated that sometimes. "Honestly there wasn't much here, at least from what I saw. I haven't felt him for awhile either which is a good thing. I rather not have him in my head." The smile left at the mention of Sephiroth, a more somber tone taking hold of him.

* * *

Shona watched this was a carefully blank expression, fingers twitching at the close proximity she held to both Vincent and Cloud. Backing away as Vincent closed the space even farther, she bit her lip. "Where's Veld, might I ask?"

"Upstairs," Vincent said, his low timbre was accompanied by a miniature tilt of his sharply curved chin. "Last door."

Nodding to the gunman, she took off like a bullet, away from anymore awkward conversations. Or situations. She knocked hesitantly, opening the door without waiting for a response. "Sir, I need to speak with a voice of reason."

Veld beckoned for her to enter the room, but he was still on the phone. He didn't talk, he just listened. At the end he said, "I think that is indeed for the best. Do it and see what results of it." He hung up.

"Take a seat on the bed, Shotgun. I will listen first, and then we can talk it over."

She did as instructed, her breath shaky, halting as she sank into the mattress. "There's... Been and accident, involving another member of the Turks. My partner..." Two Guns, Ruluf. The light of her life, and the not so secret office romance that she had held for two years. Two years of bliss, and in fact they had been engaged. deeply and truly in love. But of course, it went to Hell. "He's... Ruluf's dead, sir. Not MIA."

Veld said nothing for a moment. He looked at her with his light brown eyes, and the wrinkles in his face seemed a little deeper, the bags under his eyelashes when he cast them down seemed a little heavier. He sat down on the bed, beside her, and put his elbows on his knees. He held his hands together, fingers loosely intertwined. He looked at his hands, not at her.

"Thank you for telling me this, Shotgun." He words came eventually. He reached out, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I knew, but thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for your loss. How're you dealing nowadays?"

"Like..." Oops, she almost swore... Couldn't do that around Veld. "Like I lost my best friend, and closest confidant. Like part of me is missing, with no way of getting it back." And it was true, the most truth she'd said all day. But she didn't even have the heart to ask how he'd known; she couldn't bring herself to do it.

He rubbed her back with his hand, then held his other thumb again. "This is a lonely job, Shotgun. It's why I tried to make the Turks a family. Most of the others have brief intimacies, but don't dare to handle relationships precisely because this could happen any day. Everyone has their own coping mechanism."

He was quiet for a while. They just leaned against each other. "Two-Guns was a ... ah, he would have been good to you," Veld said. "But the pain won't last forever. One day you'll feel like you can breathe again, and it will get easier sunrise by sunrise."

Shona shuddered, his tone reminding her of all the others they'd lost over the years. She'd had so many friends go missing in action, this was just the last straw. The final nail in her proverbial coffin. He had indeed made them family, but something had always been different for Shona and Ruluf. She flinched at his second statement. "Do you have anything in mind sir? To relieve the pain?"

Veld shook his head, and his copper hair brushed past his ears. "Everyone's got different mechanisms."

Cissnei ate ice cream at Martial Arts (f)'s lap while watching shitty soaps.

Nunchaku sneaked into the Presidential quarters and took hours-long steam bubble baths.

And -

"One Turk, when he's been hurt, tends to rely on physical intimacy to make up for the personal intimacy he lacks," Veld said, very carefully. If she was a clever girl, she would know who he was talking about. "Often, people in our and similar professions make a strong distinction in how they perceive intimacy. You and Ruluf were able to combine heart and body in the same relationship, but that is not always the case: many of us give our heart and concerns to one person, and the physical plane to another. That's a very unkind way to treat yourself."

He patted her back slightly. "I can't give you a perfect answer, it seems. Now I've warned you against the negative dualistic mindset... You'll have to find your own way to learn to love again."

[At the pat, Shona groaned and flopped back onto the bed. She knew the was a reason she'd felt used. Was that really the way Tseng coped? Or was he referring to himself. And how in the hell would Veld know about their one night stand? Wait... "Who were you just on the phone with, sir?" she asked, hesitant and afraid. Afraid of what, she didn't quite know. And would Tseng really tell Veld of all people that he'd slept with a subordinate? It didn't seem like him, after his annoyance upon Reno working it out on his own.

"With Tseng," he said simply. "He was concerned about you... but he won't let those things show."

 _Of freakin' course. It was **always** Tseng, it seemed._ "I'll be fine. You can tell him that." She stood, tone frosty. As she made her way back to the door, she said over her shoulder, "But please don't tell him about my relationship with Ruluf." And she was gone.

Storming down the stairs, she ran into one of the last people she wanted to talk to; Cloud.

Cloud had just put his boots back on. He was going to go back out into the snow when Shotgun almost ran him over. "Hey...what's the hurry?"

* * *

Rufus jerked slightly, letting a small gasp as there was sudden noise around him, and -

Fucking Odin's teeth what - !

"... what." he breathed out with a shaky voice - and didn't dare loosen his grip on the stick. All feelings suddenly rushed back - the belts over his shoulders, the thrumming of the helicopter thrumming through his body.

"... why." he glanced back and forth, and realised after several seconds that he was wearing a headset for the noise, but the mouthpiece had been snapped off.

Not only that, but the radio had been -

Rufus lifted his hand and saw the dried blood on his knuckles... and the sudden pain shooting from his fingers.

Despite what felt like a broken hand, Rufus continued to fly the helicopter as steadily as his addled mind could, despite that panic was slowly setting in.

How the hell did he end up here? WHY the hell was he flying ?

He wasn't even allowed drive in his condition!

Then another quick glance at the dashboard made his eyes narrow.

"... why am I going to Icicle?"

* * *

After running into Cloud outside, Shotgun heard the steady thrum of a chopper, and glanced up in awe to see none other than the President at the helm. When had he learned how to...? "Cloud... Cloud, go inside and call the Director, immediately." Shotgun pushed him towards the door, headed inside as well to awaken the other two.

Before he could get an answer out of her, he heard a familiar sound in the distance, it was coming in fast. When he turned he saw it, a helicopter out here while it was snowing? was the driver crazy? The closer it came the more he saw until he noticed who it was and just shook his head. "He has a death wish doesn't he?" A sigh and he went back into the inn to make said phone call. Tseng was not going to be happy to hear about this and he didn't want to be the one to tell him..

Tseng's mobile device rang and rang the tune endlessly, but no one picked up.

 _'What in Gaia...?'_ Tseng always answered his phone on the first ring. This was strange, very very strange. Cloud hung up and tried to call again, maybe he was busy.

"Cloud, what's going on in there?!" Shona exclaimed at his curse.

Reno's own ears had been keyed in to the sound of a chopper, and he looked up, cursing. "How the fuck did he get all the way out here?" Little did Reno know that Rude was unconscious on the floor of his room, likely Sephiroth's effort to shake Rufus' guard.

"He isn't picking up," Again the line was unanswered and he hung up. If Tseng wasn't going to pick up then he'd go out and make sure Rufus landed safely. If anyone was going to be able to help reach and protect Rufus, he had the strength for it.

"I'm gonna kill 'im... I'm gonna kill him and use his head as a decoration..." Shona threatened. Who she meant, the Director or the President, she didn't know.

* * *

Rufus had the barest of training for piloting helicopters, and certainly not enough to know how to land safely

Reno had been teaching him before all of ... this, happened.

In the distance, he saw some familiar faces - and wondered if he would be better off crashing the damn thing into the mountainside. Somehow, he knew Cloud was here.

As he gathered his wits about him, Rufus began to realise that something of a war was going on from within.

...typical - you were always driven everywhere

Rufus' fingers clenched on the stick. It was that familiar, cool tone that made all cadets turn to stone in their boots out of fear, and respect.

It was so quiet too, but still enough.

"You picked the dumbest time to lose control over me, General." Rufus said aloud, "Unless ploughing into Strife is a last-ditch effort in killing him."

* * *

Reno took the other chopper up, hoping to be able to guide Rufus down as well as hoping that Sephiroth didn't pick that moment to take control again. He isn't sure if the presence that his heritage imparted would make his hold stronger or weaker or if it was a wise thing to do but he did not want Rufus dead regardless.

Cloud stopped trying to call, if Tseng wasn't answering then he wouldn't bother. He ran to the room he was staying in. 'Damn it being upstairs' He thought, grabbing his snowboard again and his sword, just in case of course. By the time he got outside there were now two choppers in the air. "Dammit Reno! I could have went up with you!" He shouted, despite knowing the redhead wouldn't hear him. He probably would have gotten sick up there anyway. Still, he could have at least jumped to Rufus' chopper and carried him out of it if need be.

Rufus hovered dangerously back and forth, trying not to panic as he circled the area as slowly as he could.

He tried to sign to Reno that all communication devices had been destroyed - likely by whoever had tried to stop him - well, stop Sephiroth from stealing the helicopter.

Reno flew back down and grabbed Cloud as he saw him come out, he couldn't see Rufus' signs, but he had a feeling that made the hair on the back of his neck stand _straight up on end_. It wasn't pleasant, he didn't like it, but what could he do? "Look, I got a rope and harness in the back, if I can get you close enough, can you use it to get Rufus out of the other chopper?"

The wind from the chopper made his hair blow all over in his face and he had to shield his eyes so he could see. The second Reno was close enough he jumped to it and climbed in. "Don't need them. Just get me close enough." He took his sword off and placed it in the passangers seat, staying by the door. It helped to be closer to the exit. He didn't feel as motion sick there. 'eyes on the horizon. That always makes it better'

But, despite his best efforts - panic was seeping in more quickly then Rufus expected. He swerved dangerously to avoid hitting Reno as he descended. He hovered - but hovered a little too close as the tail end of the helicopter smacked right off the side of mountain rock.

It was enough to have him jerk the stick - and from there, all was lost.

Rufus hadn't felt blind panic in a very long time, and the weightlessness seeping into his legs wasn't helping.

Within seconds, the helicopter, almost in dramatic slow motion as it shuddered downward, spat out snow and bits of metal as it crashed into a crevice of rock.

Rufus was thrown forward, and the force alone made him black out.

The tail nailed the rotor of the other one, and Reno growled and then swore. . .loudly. ..as theirs started to go down as well, but he thought he could land it better than Rufus had. "Cloud, get inside, we are goin' down and you do not wanna be in the doorway when we hit, trust me on that!"

 _'Shiva!'_ The moment the chopper went down he had his snowboard attached to his feet and jumped out, landing not that gracefully on the snow. It was higher up then he would have liked and his legs would totally feel sore latter but it was worth it. This was one of the reasons he was here after all right? Protect Rufus. He hadn't listened to Reno's words at all.

The descent down to the crash was fast, purposely leaning forward to gain more speed. He should have equipped cura or something on. He was such an idiot! Why hadn't he grabbed anything helpful?

Reno had managed to bring his own down without too much trouble, though he ran into the dash of the chopper, the slick feel of copper scented life fluid seeping out from his hair line. "Oh fuck, Elena's gonna be pissed if I managed to give myself a concussion. This has not fucking been my day."

Shotgun, seeing this all, dashed inside and grabbed the first medical equipemnt she saw. Running back out with a pack, she sped to the crash site. She was the only one here with actual medical training, and she intended to use it.

Rufus slowly opened his eyes, and made one attempt to lift his head.

Everything hurt.

Okay, that meant he was still alive.

At least for now.

He could smell smoke, and for a panic-stricken moment, he thought he was back in the ShinRa building, when Diamond Weapon attacked.

... you got lucky that time. Daddy saved you...

"... shu'up you fuck ... " Rufus mumbled, and felt something dribble from his nose.

Blood, Geostigma?

At this stage, it didn't really matter anymore as he decided to close his eyes again. Sleeping sounded much nicer anyway.

[3:57:26 PM] Shotty and Kira, at your service!: "Cloud! Pull him out of there, now!" Shona yelled, already digging through the pack.

Cloud reached the scene after, unhooking the board from his feet and running to the crash. Static. It was strong, too strong and his body was telling him to leave, this wasn't safe but he wouldn't. He pried the broken door open. Snow was all over and for a second, Rufus seemed to blend in if it wasn't for the bright blood dripping down his head from the impact. 'Idiot!' He wanted to yell and tell him how irresponsible and stupid this had been but now wasn't the time. He took the belts off him, well more like ripped them off and pulled the body out of the wreckage.

It took Reno several minutes to get out of the chopper himself and when he did he almost sqieaked, the frigid air hitting his uncoated chest and the embarrassing feel of his nipples perking through the white shirt he wore. "Ifrits bals and Shiva's icy tits it's cold out here!"

Rufus slumped against Cloud bonelessly, head falling back - until for a split second, his head rose slowly, eyes opening as the bandage unravelled to reveal...

"Not a good pilot." came Sephiroth's voice through Rufus', "Is he? Do mind the body."

Then his mismatched green and blue eyes rolled into his head, and Rufus was limp once more.

Those eyes. That voice. His heart was pounding in fear. His body tensed and he almost dropped him. 'No...No no no...' His arms were shaking, the same arms currently holding Rufus out of the snow as best as he could. 'Not again...please not again' Memories were clouding his mind, memories of things he didn't ever want to remember again. His legs gave out and the two of them fell to the snow. He let go of Rufus and crawled back from the body. He was back, he was really back.

* * *

 _ **And part five! The plot thickens! And... Ruluf is dead?**_


	6. Part Six

_**...Part Six...**_

Shona snorts as the chocobo haired warrior disappeared into the crashed chopper, pulling gauze and cotton pads out of the pack. Best to stop the bleeding, then stitch the President up. "Cloud, hold this to his head," she says, meaning one of the pads. "Reno, get in there and see if there's anything worth saving."

Cloud didn't respond. He just stayed where he was as if frozen in the snow and in a way he was.

He nodded, climbing into the chopper, even though he knew he was still bleeding, the supplies were the most important. He whistled at the shape of the radio. "Holy Hell, how did he not break his fucking hand doing that?" and then a shot of worry. "We're gonna have to cannibalize this chopper to fix th'other, or we got no way back. Hope Rude's ok. It ain't like him to let Rufus escape like this. . .twice."

"Reno, get your head out of the clouds. Speaking of, Cloud, get it together!"

He shot her a look as he began going through the rest of the chopper. "He didn't even bring a _coat,_ much less supplies. Only thing in here is a blanket, yo."

Well, fuckitall. She'd have to improvise yet again.

The words didn't help his very fragile mental state right now. It was like he wasn't here in the snow, no in his head he was at the reactor, the northern crater, at the temple of the ancients.

Finally, Reno just came out and set a hand on Cloud's shoulder, hoping he did not get attacked, but he did have the same sort of calming aura that his cousin did, when he wasn't intentionally pissing people the fuck off.

Growling and holding the gauze to Rufus's head, she searched with her other hand to find any other injuries.

His first reaction was to attack when he felt something touch him. His hands shot up to Rufus' arm, squeezing him tightly but nothing more. A slight warmth crept over him and he blinked a few times before shaking his head and letting go of Reno. When he finally stopped he looked up at the redhead, an unspoken 'sorry' written on his face before he finally went over to shotgun to help.

"We need to get him inside, he'll die in the storm brewin'!" Shotgun shouted over the wind picking up.

"S'fine, yo, PTSD sucks balls," is all Reno says in acknowledgment before reaching a hand up to his head, realizing it was still bleeding. "Yeah, we all should."

"...I can hold him" Came Cloud's mumbled voice. He wasn't really suggesting it as he was declaring it. Carefully he cradled Rufus's body in his arms, an arm under his head and one under the young president's knees, pulling him close. "I'll be careful...Reno needs help shotgun"

Deciding to go out on a limb, she nodded and trusted the ex-SOLDIER with the man who was like a brother to her. A bratty younger brother, but one nonetheless. Taking up another roll of, Shona waved them all inside before locking the door behind them all.

Reno wobbled on his feet a minute before sitting on the sofa. "I'll be fine." he groused, stubborn, as he had always been. "Dun waste supplies an' effort on me, Rufus needs it more."

The walk back to the inn was stressful no matter how much he tried not to think of it. He had held people before, it shouldn't have felt different but it did. One of the biggest things bothering him surprisingly was how light Rufus felt in his arms. He knew it was east to pick other up with his enhancements but even tifa felt a little heavier then him. How sick was he? Had the geostigma affected his eating? 'Since when do I care?' Came the last thought but he pushed that one away.

When they were in the inn, he brought Rufus to his room, not like he'd be using it anyway after what he saw. It's probably take him a good week before he could sleep normally again anyway, or what he considered normal. Besides, he had something to prove. He had completely freaked out and hadn't helped at a crucial moment. He needed to show he wasn't useless, at least he could keep watch of the blonde here.

"Nuh-uh, don't even think about, mister." Shotgun waves the gauze at Reno. "Get used to getting taken care of, I'm doing a lot of nursing the next few days."

He shot her a look, then finally, finally leaned back and let her tend the wound on his forehead. It's deep, thus the amount of bleeding, and wide, running from just beneath his hairine, down between his eyes, and just above the point of the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even realized it'd been so big, but it'd been from the way his forehead had hit the stick before hitting the dash.

While Shotgun was working on Reno, Cloud decided to check out Rufus for wounds. Now that he was laying down it would be easier. He started with Rufus's many layers, taking off his jacket first and then the vest and shirt. The moment Rufus was topless he saw how badly he had the geostigma. It was all over his body in splotches. For possibly the first time in his life he felt pity for him. He had geostigma, he knew what it was like, how painful. This was a lot for anyone. He was surprised how active he still was. Besides the Geostigma there didn't seem much more wrong with him besides some bruising and a few cuts that were easy to fix. Rufus had been lucky, someone was looking out for him. He did notice how thin Rufus looked. He wondered if he was always so thin or if this was the cause for the light weight he had felt earlier. It didn't look right on him.

Finally done wrestling with Reno to look after him and send him to his room, Shona jogged up the stairs to Cloud's. She expected the ex-SOLDIER to not be there, or hiding in a corner, but there he was... Standing over the President with an expression of concentration. Leaning against the door frame while whiping her hands clean of Reno's blood, she waited for Cloud to notice her.

He didn't notice she was there for awhile. He took off his gloves and pressed his palm to Rufus' head. Luckily he wasn't too cold or hot. Hopefully he hadn't been exposed to the cold too much. Still he took the blanket and carefully tucked him in before grabbing a small towel and dabbing at the blood on his forehead, trying to clean him.

Shona finally decided to announce her presence. "You're too kind, Cloud," she said, pushing off the jamb and walking into the room. "And you're relieved of watch duty, for now anyway. Go make sure that your family is okay, please."

He jumped a bit when she spoke. He hadn't noticed her. When she came in he moved to let her pass but remained in the room, simply going to the other side. "I'm staying. I saw him, Shot gun. I'm not going to leave you with the chance of being hurt" He pulled a chair over to the bed for her and then one for himself. "...He looks really sick Shotgun...did you see how skinny he is? Was he always like this?"

Sighing, exasperated and resigned, she shook her head. "No... No, he wasn't. Not until the Diamond WEAPON." She shook at the memory. Call it PTSD, she'd almost lost her little brother that day. Again, a bratty little brother, but one she cared for very deeply. "Things kind of went to shit after that."

"I'm...sorry he has the Geostigma again...and that he hasn't been well." He knew all the Turks were very protective of Rufus, they were like a family after all. "Can I get you anything? Maybe some hot chocolate?"

The small blonde Turk finally seemed to appear. Thankfully, she hadn't been asleep the while time. Didn't look half as tired at least, but her hair was still a bit messed up. What what had she been up to, yet to be determined. She looked at some on the room, and paled. "...Dare I ask what I missed while I was away..."

"That sounds lovely, Cloud..." Wait... Weren't they forgetting something. "Cloud? Who's watching the kids?"

He got up to get the drink but then looked at her and his eyes widened a bit. "Weren't...weren't you supposed to?" He quickly ran downstairs to the phone and called up Tifa.

"Whelp... Good thing you're here, Laney, 'cause I fucked up."

"Shotty. What in hell did you do." Easily angered, the woman tapped her foot softly on the ground. "Explain please."

"Laney... Know how I said I would watch the kids?"

Elena gave a glance over at the redhead. "Yes...why?"

"Weeeeell, guess where I'm NOT."

* * *

When she answered the phone Marlene and Denzel could be heard in the background. "What a surprise, Cloud, you still rarely ever actually call us." But there was a laugh in her tone.

"Tifa! Are Marlene and Denzel safe?" His voice was worried despite the the laughter he received from her. "I..I got called out for a mission. I wasn't supposed to tell you but..yeah.."

"Yeah, they're right here. Denzel's finishing his math homework and Marlene is helping me bake cookies."

"Oh...that's good" He felt like he could breath a little easier at that. "Tifa, have any of the Turks been around? They promised someone would help watch them"

"Yeah, the dark haired one with the throwing knives was around earlier, but i haven't seen her for a few hours. That's not unusual for them, though, is it?"

He was quiet on his end of the phone for a bit. So Knife was missing along with Tseng, and if Rufus had come here then Rude was probably missing too. "Tifa...I want you to stay home with the kids for a bit alright? I can't tell you what but...I think it'd be safer. I promise I'll let you know what I can. I'll check in more. I'm at the Icicle Inn if you need me. Cell reception sucks up here."

"Cloud, things are all right, right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine Tifa. I promise" He paused a bit. "I lo...I'll talk to you later alright? Tell them I miss them for me?"

"I will. Take care of yourself. I know you don't always."

"I will...bye Tifa"

The moment they hung up, he was already calling someone else, Barret. He called him and told him to check on the Shinra headquarters for him. after some complaining he got an okay. With that Cloud would go and make a few drinks for everyone. Sure it wasn't caffeine but everyone could use a nice hot chocolate after what just happened.

Barret had said specifically "If it weren't you askin', Spiky, I'd tell 'em to go fuck themselves," just before he hung up.

It was a good half hour before Cloud came up the stairs with drinks for him, Reno, Elena and Shotgun, marshmallows included because they made everything better. "Knife was watching the kids...she is missing...Tseng is missing and I am assuming Rude is too. I think Rufus had something to do with it.."

Elena looked over, confused. "People...? Missing? What in hell's name of Shinra...?"

"It's Shinra, Laney..." Shona mutters, leaning back with a frown.

Cloud brought the tray of drinks over to the girls so they could take one. "I'm not as good as Reno..but I think I make a decent hot chocolate...I think we all need one"

"Rude?" A shot of alarm rang through him at his partner being missing and he pulled his coat on and stubbornly headed out to get transport back.

"That doesn't matter. That many at once is the cornern here." She would hae taken it, however was too concern. "Reno, you aren't going out alone, damnit."

"Especially injured," Shona cut in.

Elena looked back at the dusty blond. "Injured. What?"

"I'm gonna find Knife an' Rude." he said. "An' I would remind you I'm acting Director with Tseng absent, I can order you to stand down an' allow me to do it if I have to. Just banged my head a little when the chopper went down earlier. Not like I'm dyin' or anything."

"Reno, you should listen to them. Besides think of how fun Elena playing your nurse would be" He gave the redhead a little wink. He was trying to stay positive. To say he wasn't still bothered from before was an understatement. He was highly bothered and if he stopped to think about it he was sure he'd break.

"I am not letting you fly a plane if you hit you head!"

"Besides, I made you hot chocolate too...I'll be insulted if you don't at least try it."

"I'm not gonna be flyin' myself, I'm gonna take one of those fucking hateful shit ass birds." he took it, took a few sips of it and sighed in satisfaction.

The blond was now exasperated, panic filling her. some were missing, Reno hurt himself, what the fuck happened and why hadn't she been told?! "I do not want you going, Reno. Not without someone. Not without _me."_

Shona rolled her eyes and took a mug. "Reno... I'm currently Nurse, and I say no. And don't forget that Vincent's here."

Elena snorted, "I don't care who is here. If I have to walk out there in the freezing cold with only my jacket, I will. As the Director, you send other out, not yourself."

"You can come, Laney, but I am gonna find my fucking partner, partners have each other's backs, that's how it is."

"Of course they do. But partners also know that others need to stay low if not in suited conditions," Elena replied

"Reno I have Barrett checking it out already," Cloud insists.

" **HEY**! Knife's _my_ partner, and I already lost Rulu-" Shona cut herself off before she could finish, hand flying to her mouth.

"I thought Guns was just missing?" he swung his head over at Shotgun.

"Uh..." Shotgun backs away from the fiery redhead, hand still over her mouth, and tears brimming in her eyes.

Cloud sighed and handed a mug to Elena before taking his own and taking the seat next to Rufus' bed. If everyone was talking then no one was watching Rufus. So he'd take that position.

"How long have you known?" he asks, before growling and grabbing his coat, throwing another at Elena. "I don't have time for this shit. I trust your judgment, Cloud, but I'm goin' an' that's final."

She took it, though only momentarily. It was visibly shaking in her hands. "There's no goddamn TIME for this. The rest of you, keep Reno HERE. I'm going out. We need more people on this, no matter who all is missing. I'm not going to sit here like the kid in a childcare facility." Elena turned and bolted from the room, letting in a crimson and black wraith.

"You will do no such thing." Strolling into a room, Vincent placed a bottle of brandy at the center table. "I've called the town's doctor. He should be here to check on the boy." The boy was indicated with a small tip of head "-in about fifteen minutes. The storm hasn't made travelling so convenient, I am afraid, nor any reckless search." The last was dropped with a look casually directed at a certain redhead. "I have talked with the mayor. He agreed to provide an assistance comes morning."

"For now, drink and rest."

He'd only barely heard Vincent's words as he'd marched out, he has his mind on one thing: Finding the only other man other than Tseng that he would die for.

Pardon, if Red will just walk into a wall that is Vincent Velentine who woll just grab him by his collar, lifted him up, and just thrown him back onto one of the chair

Red scowls. "Fuck you, You let Elena go, and you stop me? Fuck that God damn noise. I just found out one of my best friends is dead, my partner is missing and possibly hurt or dead, because fucking Sephiroth is involved, and my lover just fucking waltzed out."

A gauntlet would have been placed there, fastened around Reno's pale throat just to keep him still and make my point clear. It was a fight between who is fast and who is faster.

Cloud just continued to drink his chocolate, earning a nice chocolate mustache over his lip as he brushed some hair out of Rufus' face. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved with stopping Reno even if he wanted him to stay too.

The teal eyes cut away, and his body suddenly goes limp as his fists clench. if anyone looked they would see a sheen of moisture across them that he was trying extremely hard to hold back.

"She's only following you. You claim your position as a leader? Then _**lead**_ , Red. Lead them to stay alive and not running to a futile death. Shotgun, will you please go escort Elena back?"

Shona nods silent, hand still covering her mouth, and tears pouring over it.

* * *

Elena shook her head. "Why do they already get fucking hurt so bad. They never want me going out but now look. I'm the only able handed. Fucking hell, sometimes, fuck all of you. Damn it."

She was fast on her feet. Nothing was stopping the bullet train.

She only slowed to kick down the door besides Her's and his, eyes blazing. "Rufus! Where is Tseng and Rude. Tell me, now." The room being dark, she hadn't seen the man literally lying in the bed himself. She paled slightly. "So Rufus is here for certain. But not mentally. Shit." She had to find the other three missing. Joy. Well, she would start out, not mentioning anything to the others. The sooner she found the others, the better.

The blond slowed as she entered the far warmer Edge. Goddamn, this place was still so...wrecked. How would she find Tseng, Rude and Knife in the fucking mess? A copter wasn't hard to lose and was easy to spot typically, however, even then this place was like a death trap. So Reno had come back here, but what had happened? She never got full details. She supposed that never had mattered. With the hours it had taken, her bet best was to find the aircraft in question.

There would be an almost ghostly figure, like a black miasma, that would follow Elena all through Edge. Tracking her every movement. Hopping from body to body of those who still possessed small bits of Jenova's cells.

The blonde finally gazed upon the broken down copter, eyeing it for any signs of her comrades inside. "Knife! Tseng! Rude!" She called once, with an echo. The town in itself was like a ghost town, undead and black and white. The whole city had always made her feel a little twisted inside, like her heart was being squeezed hard. Underlying shadows, lurking each corner. she shivered, as she started to go ahead and climb inside the carrier. Damn it, they were likely still unconscious...meaning Sepheroth, unknowingly was likely still around.

The metal creaked as the young blond stepped further into the aircraft, the inside only slowly growing darker as she peered down the body. Something about this was just so wrong. She stepped in cautiously, one hand on on her pocketed pistol. She trembled slightly, even though she wasn't even exactly scared as she was weary. She wondered how the others were. If they were all were safe, warm...maybe enjoying themselves. Or at least trying. this was a fucked up holiday. A slender arm lifted to her face as she wiped away brimming tears. Why couldn't they just have one day of peace? Like a normal group of friends? Instead of this hell, feeling like she ahd to be better than the rest and more, constantly in a physical or mental pain, everyday an eventual stab in the mother fucking heart. How was mom and Dad? Where was Emma? She hadn't come with. Not for now anyway. Maybe this was better. Maybe it wasn't. Was Reno okay? Now she longed for that hot chocolate. She craved comfort. Shick. She hissed, looking down at the outside of her hand, having scrapped her hand on one of the open bullet holes on deck. "Ow. Damnit. I'm getting too fucking distracted..."

The entire chopper would seem to cave in on her, trapping her completely inside.

* * *

His body is thrumming from too much stress, and he just goes stiff before he gets up and walks fast, far too fast, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Most would figure he was just trying to maintain his pride.

"Reno... You need to know what happened to Ruluf..." Shona mutters, standing from her chair finally and nearing the redhead's door.

She only slowed to kick down the door besides Her's and his, eyes blazing. "Rufus! Where is Tseng and Rude. Tell me, now."

He swallows again and his hands tremble on the sink. No, he was not going to have his first episode with this blasted life sucking disease, not now. He was not going to, but it would be _just his fucking luck_. "Just tell me what happened, Shona. Please, just. . .I need to get it."

"Okay, to begin with..." she replies, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her shaking chest. "We were engaged. We didn't tell anyone, and were sneaking off to elope. There was... A bomb under his ca-" she cut herself off before she could sob, biting the heel of her hand to distract herself. "There was a bomb under his car. I was inside while he packed our bags... And started the car..."

"I'm sorry, yo. I can imagine how you feel. . ." he closes his eyes as the first flickering flame races up his nerve endings. "I. . well, I can imagine it all too well. Sephiroth losin' his shit the way he did, then losin'. . .losin' him, an' if I lost Laney I don't. ..I can't even imagine what I'd do. I hate bein' trapped, bein' stuck, bein' fucking useless " He's an inch away from putting his fist through the mirror.

"Reno..." she warns, uncrossing her arms and hooking them around him, to hold him back more than to comfort him. They couldn't have him injusred again. Shona leans against his back, her tears soaking into the fabric of his coat, which he still wore.

His fist finally does go through the mirror, it shatters as the first of the ichor begins running down from beneath his hairline, and his body begins trembling. He's been doing so good to keep it hidden from everyone, but he can't, not now, not with Shona still right there and showing no signs of letting go any time soon. "I'm sccared." he finally admits. "I'm scared of losin' Rude, an' of losin' Elena because I can't have their backs."

"Gaia damn it, Reno! Control yourself, for the love of Minerva!" Shona yells, pulling him away from the mirror and promptly slapping him across the cheek. Hard, hard enough to instantly redden.

He just. .looks at her in shock, utter shock, and then pushes her out and slams the bathroom door. Normally that works, but not now, not now at all, not when he's just so very on edge and on the verge of breaking.

She kicks the door once, then shouts, "Well, fuck your friendship too! Goddamn, you're just as bad as Tseng!"

What she would hear would be the first nearly indiscernable sob once the last shout had stopped.

"Oh, don't you dare. I'm done with your SHIT, Reno!" she exclaims, beyond pissed. This was getting resolved, one way or another. Even if it ended with her out of a job, and likely with a hit on her.

"Fuck you, Shona!" and though his voice was loud, there was a tremor in it. one that said he wasn't angry, but hurt.

"I'd say gladly, but don't feel like being used again!" she shouts back, her own voice cracking.

His hair was sticking to the back of his neck and the next sound would be of things hitting the floor as he toppled to his knees.

She didn't care. She didn't give a single fuck. So she went to find Vincent and take him up on that drink.

It was about half an hour by the time the episode had finished and Reno had gotten himself cleaned up and changed. He looked pale, drawn, and shaken, and if he saw Shona any time soon he wouldn't even be able to look at her, she'd hurt him that badly.

Shona knocks on Cloud's door, hoping that Vincent will be there.

* * *

So the kick to his door had been pointless and now he'd have to fix that, great. He rolled his eyes and finished his hot chocolate, the dark mustache still on his face. He was exhausted, not from doing anything but from seeing Sephiroth.

There's small pause as Vincent entered the room, just a span of moment for me to note and make sense of the two forms with in. Unlike the dramatic appearance occurring just down the hall - a part of him who was a doctor once still wince over such a childish and inconsiderate tact - the door was pull gently to closure. A minute glance was made in Strife's direct before he moved past his form and to the sleeping president.

Cloud just sat there watching. He had taken the position of guard and nurse because everyone else was busy. He oddly didn't mind that much though.

Vincent lower myself by the boy's bed. Glove was then removed so that he could check his vital. The first contact sent a familiar jolt down Vincent's skin, and one that he have came to learn all too well of its meaning. He dismissed that. For the moment, the boy is living, and the cadence between his digits seems to suggest that he should live for another day.

["Hey, Vince?" Shona asks, leaning on the door frame again. "Mine if I join ya?"

Cloud looked at Vincent. Maybe if he told him his problems, maybe he could help but...then shotgun walked in and he changed his mind.

"Do I have a choice to refuse?" Vincent dryly replied. Lifting himself up, he turns to face the two, neither seem to fare better than the other. "If you suffer any injuries, you should let the doctor look at you too once he's arrived." Reno meanwhile goes out onto the porch and calls Emma. She's one of the few he trusts to actually hear him out and she makes a pretty sounding board.

"None for me, I was safe on the ground." Shona replies, pulling up a chair and straddling it. "Want a drink, 'cause I sure as hell do? And I want to talk about Ruluf..."

"Reminiscence over the dead with a total stranger over a drink?" Vincent gave a small shrug. "Is it your form of therapy, I wonder."

"There's a bottle of brandy downstairs lest you fancy something...more."

"A bit harder, if you don't mind." she mutters.

"Very well, then." From the brunette, twin claret insets stole toward the only other occupant in the room. There was a small pause in which lips briefly pursed. An offer invitation instead was shifted into a fact plainly lain out. "We'll be in the main room."

"Fine by me," she states, standing and pushing the chair back to the wall. "But I'm not talking about the dead tonight."

Cloud looks up, pale, "Thanks but...alcohol would be bad for me right now Vincent.."

"Not the drink then, just the company." The gaze lingered for a brief seconds. Its breakage saw him move away and toward the door. Company. Cloud wanted company. No he needed it. He needed to be held but there was no one who would hold him. There was no one who would give him the attention he so needed.

As they walked to the main room, she said over her shoulder, "I have a reason to believe he's alive, actually."

"Ah." A low hum danced from pale lips, fading away into the silence of the main room. To othier left, the flame in the hearth had just died down to a low shimmer. The night had been long; the waiting, longer. "And you are about to tell me why." He moved toward the drink cabinet. It was the second time now that the toxic vice has been sought for the day.

"He's from Modeo. If he would run anywhere, where would he go?" she asked, heavy sarcasm lacing her tone. She had **SEEN** him earlier, she just knew it.

 **'Give or take',** they oft said. But in a real world, it is men who oft do the taking. Perhaps the view was rather selfish, and downright pessimistic. Nevertheless, simply because you disagree with something doesn't make it any less real.

Had the ex-soldier asked for one, perhaps a consolation would have been granted.

"And that tied with the reasons you believe Ruluf is alive, how?"

"Okay, so, I saw a very particular hairstyle while in town earlier, and only one person I know has it-" _*knock knock knock*_ "What in the hell?" _*pound pound pound*_

There was a sudden knock on the wooden door, a raspy voice booming from the other side. "Oi! Anybody here?"

 _"It isn't-_ " she bounds out of her seat, yanking the door open, tripping and falling onto the person on the other side. "What in the **_FUCK_**?!"

Reno had not had a chance to say anything before Ruluf had knocked, and his first words before he walked back in were "The rumors of your fiance's death were greatly exaggerated," in a drawl.

"Shut the FUCK up, Reno," she snaps, tears springing to her eyes once more.

Ruluf's eyes went wide with surprise, both from the person that had opened the door and for the way too familiar drawl coming from further in the room. He stared at the blonde, a mix of anger, sadness and relief flashing for a moment beneath his usual stoic mask.

"Hello to you too, Reno."

Shona backs up, shaking her head. "You are supposed to be dead. You _should_ be dead."

He fished a cigarette from his coat's pocket and brought it to his lips, lighting it with his zippo and walking inside without as much as a side glance for Shona. "Glad to see you are alive, too."

Huffs and glowers at them all before racing out of the room and to Reno and Elena's room, where her bag was. Grabbing it, she opened the window and vaulted out of it. Fuck this.

To see his fiancée darting out without a word for him... It hurt him more than what he'd like to admit. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. His hands were curled at his side in tight, shaking fists. As much as he wanted to just run after her, he also needed to know...

"Oi. What happened ? Did Reno crash an helico again?" He said, trying to sound casual. Trying being the operational word here, for his tone was strained, confused.

"That's a long story, Ruluf." Reno's expression is tired as he lets him all the way inside and to the living room. "A really long story."

Cloud had to take a break, this was too much to stay in the room. So he left and headed downstairs for a bit and saw a man with strange dark hair. "Reno... who is the new guy?"

"This is Ruluf, otherwise known as Two Guns. He's one of us. We all thought he was dead," Reno drawled.

"Why do I feel like I am missing some important information here?" He asked, more of a rhetorical one than anything. "Yeah, you all thought I was dead! So much that you all left me there to rot!"

"Oh." That information was likely going to be forgotten from Cloud's mind within a few minutes. He wasn't in the right state to remmeber anything really. Instead he just turned around and went to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

"Ruluf, do you know how fucking much it tore me up when you went missing? Do you have any fucking concept?" he finally just sighs and sits. He looks like shit.

"Do not play that card with me, Reno!" His Modeo drawl was clearly audible, anger seeping in his voice. "The car went 'boom' and I was left there! I woke up and she was gone! I was alone there, thinking that my fiancée had just died!"

"She thought you were dead." he finally said deadpan. "Look, I'm sorry you got left, okay? I'm sorry she had to go through the shit she did, even though I'm fucking pissed as shit at her right now. "

"Yes, because she is obviously the only one that lived through shit since that day!"

Cloud came out awhile later in a towel and went back to his room. Checking that Rufus was still asleep he changed in his room and then went closed the door as best he could, siting back with rufus.

He just looked up at Ruluf and the man would see how worn and hurt he looked in those teal eyes. He was no longer able to hide it, he was far too tired.

"I am going after Shona. I want the full story when I come back." Two Guns glared at Reno and stormed in the direction Shotgun had went earlier. He quickly peeked in the rooms and saw what he was looking for. An open window.

Without even asking, he grabbed one of the blankets on the bed and jumped out, bunching the blanket and tucking it in his coat.

Footprints were clear in the snow and he followed them for a while. Soon, though, the wind picked up and snow started to erase the footsteps. He pulled his hood on his head and walked a bit faster.

* * *

Shona was hurt. Shocked beyond words, terrified, but most of all hurt. And so, she did what she thought anyone in her situation would do; she bolted. She took off out the window, and into the snowy night. There was a blizzard fully ready to swallow her awaiting her on the ground.

Shona shuddered in her thin coat, knowing full well she was now a deserter. Did she care? Fuckity no.

"Gaia damn men and their 'great' ideas..." she muttered, hugging her bag to her chest. That was when the wind picked up, and a chunk of ice the size of her fist flew into her face.

Her scream as she fell to the snow was probably muffled, but it stung on the way up nonetheless.

* * *

 _ **And part six! Do tell us what you think, and from now on, Ruluf is portrayed by pewpewheadshot, also on Tumblr. I own nothing of FFVII, and my partners own the plot!**_


	7. Part Seven

_**...Part Seven...**_

Elena damn near screamed as the chopper creaked, moaned, screamed and silenced besides some minor clinking. Visibility dropped, and by mere instinct, she hit the floor. She didn't move again till it was quiet, finding it suddenly smaller space as she felt around in the dark, the only light coming from a single bullet hole . "Shit..." Was all she could manage, chest tightening as her throat clogged. "I'm not easily getting out of this shit now...fuck..." No one may hear her cries. No one hear her cries, she may starve, get hurt more, dehydration...anything. Would the rest come looking? It would only day a few days for her to go easily. She clutched her over coat, quickly unbuttoning it. Even with even one more layer removed, she would feel a little less enclosed. Not by a ton though. At least enough to think. "Shit..." Question was, how did that happen? The aircraft seemed stable enough...

There would be the scent of blood that permeated the entire craft, even as it began to close in, and her foot would run into a very solid feeling body.

The woman's eyes widened, as she vaulted up, feeling up the unidentified body. Why had she found? Damn it she couldn't see. She pulled the body closer, with significant challenge, trying to figure out who it was as she felt up the upper body only a moment. When she feels a face, and finally glasses- "Oh dear god, Rude!" She yelled, gently gripping his shoulder as she tried to rouse the other. "Rude! Rude, can you hear me?" She asks, frantic. Reno would be so happy to eat least hear that she had found him for certain.

Nothing but ragged breaths and a faint groan as the walls close in yet more, and faint, rolling, basso laughter that filled the air like a ghostly fog.

The blond lifted her gaze, swallowing hard as she felt the walls closing in, shuddering in it's quake as she just barely made out the laughter. "Hello?" She called into the open. "This isn't funny! show yourself, now! Please, help us!" A rushing wind blew through the metal tomb as a blow would strike her right in the chest, cracking several ribs in the process and slamming her into a wall. Hard.

For moments she couldn't breathe. She tried to clutch something as she clutched her chest. "Damn..." She managed finally, trying to get to her knees. "...Rude...Dammit. What...the fuck just..."

It hadn't been his fault of course. she was just concerned about two things at once.

Dark eyes finally flutter open, dazed, as strong, long fingers brush blond strands off her face.

The woman couldn't settle her breathing as she finally got on her feet. "Please..." She was only able to croak as she tried her best to bend over, trying to at least get enough momentum to try to find a way to get the man out. Maybe there was a space just small enough. she would have tried anything else, but she was still too out of breath.

Another loud, booming laugh as the walls closed in yet more, it felt like a closet now.

Alright. No getting him out easily. Shit. She couldn't see at all now, and her mind was racing. Click. She took as much space as she could, ramming the metal hard with her shoulde. Terrible. Idea. "Let me out!" She wailed, tears brimming once more. "Stop!" She pleased, likely muffled and hollowed. "Stop, please!" She wailed merciful.

Smaller still, until it was like being stuffed inside of a tin can like a lump of Spam, that laughter near constant now.

The tears poured down her face, voice trembling though grew to screams. "Stop! Stop it now! Leave me ALONE!"

She remembered the crawling courses. the lock up in the dark room as punishment for simple slip ups growing up, all bright as day, nothing to be said as a faded memory. Was it going to crush her? She say, legs flat, against the wall. She could feel the heat. The could feel the fear. The taunt.

She coughed harshly, making her crumple slightly. Did she had to die like this? Be nothing more than ground remains?

"Did you know your slut of a 'boyfriend' use to howl and scream just like you? Such a pretty little bitch under all of the clothes and cocky laughter she used to use to pretend. But oh, I knew. I always knew how much of a bitch dog in heat she was." The voice, oh so distinctive. "Mother wants me to destroy her, just like I did her whore of a cousin."

"You're wrong! WRONG!" She sobbed, pitifully. "Leave him alone! Leave us be! Take me but leave the rest, goddammit!"

A sharp ice cold shard of steel would run straight through Elena, pinning her to the bald man's frame in a parody of a lover's embrace and into the wall behind them.

Brown eyes widened as pain seared though her body. Everything was in new, euphoric colors. This was it. She lost the competitive sport. Unlike her sister, she failed. Damn.

There was a gurgle from the blonde, tears pouring down her face in torrents. Goodbye. She reached some, trembling terribly as she shook with racking sobs. "I'm sorry.."

There were times that the Cetra senses were _not a good thing,_ Reno found out. One of those times being when your best friend and your lover had just been impaled by a big fucking sword, he let out a faint gasp and then dropped his head into his arms.

Knife stumbled through the streets of Edge, searching for one very specific dark skinned man. Instead, she stumbled upon the last rookie she wanted to see. "Aw, shit, blondie... World'a trouble you've gotten yourself in..."

The one she had been looking for was underneath her, impaled just as she had been, blinking blearily up at Knife.

Elena heard the woman, but was unseeing the woman herself. Between tears and violent coughing fits. She couldn't realize there was a ton wrong, of course, until she would take her arm to cover, blood filling the white sleeve.

"Did. ..I hear him call Reno a bitch dog in heat?" Rude can barely speak through the blood in his lungs and throat, but still, that was his partner that crazy fucker was talking about.

"Blondie... What in the ever loving fuck did you do this time?"

She looked up as best as she could manage, head spinning from blood loss. "Knife..?"

Her vision was faded a bit, sliding in and out. It was too fast. A trembling hand reached for the metal impalement, trying to make it move with her weak strength. This proving little, of course. The metal was cold, till her fingers reached the crimson core. "...Help..." She wailed, weakly. Her hand slid down to her pants. loosely feeling, she felt on communicator. "Call..." She was getting tired, drained. No. She never had seen pain this bad before. Not for herself. Even if backup came, would it help anything without tools, and in time?

Finally, a light seemed to break through the structure that seemed like a coffin. Someone just as etheral as the darkness that had surrounded them and was torturing them. One would assume at first it was Aerith, but no, it was stronger even than that. **_No, fuck you, General, with all due respect. My boy has been harmed enough, he's not going to lose any more,_** the voice pressed through the dark.

The blond looked up weakly, all the sudden confused. Now there were two? Honestly, what the hell had happened? All she knew for certain was that Reno was likely going to be pissed when she got back to him, and that she didn't know what else was really happening anymore. It all had gone too fast.

 _ **Be good to my son,**_ that presence spoke directly to Elena as she was given an aura of protection that would allow Knife to get them both out. And make sure the cueball doesn't die, he'd be very disappointed if that happened, and he's suffered enough over things he can't help. For one brief moment a fully backlit figure would be visible, looking to be around five three inches tall, with red hair gathered up on top of her head in a bun full of bouncy ringlets and bright green eyes, before a way opened and she vanished.

The blond blinked eyes bleary, though was squeezed shut as light re-flooded her vision. Her grip held for the older, taller Turk as she tried to see initially past the light. One thing she noted right away though was blood and lots of it. And that sleep wanted to haunt her. At least not, some of the panic faded. Though now it let in the pain she hadn't been feeling.

Knife saw the woman, incandescent in the night, but said nothing. That was a question best left to Reno. Striding over to the two Turks, she knelt down to asess the damage. "We're gonna get you two fixed up, 'kay?"

Elena had remembered a flash of Knife, though beyond, was all faded like the rest. So if she saw her, she'd see the rest too Thank god.

* * *

After falling to the snow with a gash in her forehead, her vision had gone black. Her mind went back; back to when things were good. Back to when the two of them shared a home, and back to when the world wasn't trying to kill itself. Back to when she was happy.

The wind picked and snow was all around. There was no way he could follow the footprints now. Or go back.

A long moment passed before Ruluf started to shout.

"Shona!? Shona, where are you?!"

Near his feet, there's a low groan, as if the owner of the voice just wanted to sleep. She turned over, and the storm passed as the moon, full and bright, illuminated her face; and reflected off the blood streaming down it.

He heard her. A simple groan, but definitely hers. He should know, for he heard her groan quiet a few times.

There. A few feet from him. Laying in the snow.

" **SHONA!** " He shot forward and fell to his knees by her side, quickly assessing the damage.

"Shona, Shona, it is me! Wake up!"

He shook her shoulders and pulled her in a semi-sitting position, holding her head against his chest. Both to keep the blood from flowing too fast to her head and to anchor himself in the present. She was alive. He was alive.

Shotgun groans again, this time in annoyance. There was a pounding in her head, and a certain deep and accented voice was making it worse. "Y'never knew when to shut up, di' you?" she rasped, shaking from cold and pain.

"What the Hell did you do, dumb woman!" He whispered, his voice barely audible over the raging winds. A gloved hand wiped away the blood on her forehead. Gunmetal eyes detailed her injuries for longer than just a panicked second this time.

"Tsk. You are lucky this was not your eye."

"Lucky my left ass cheek. What's lucky is that you're breathing." She pushes him away, still pissed and hurt and too many other things to think, with the pain not helping. So, she wipes the blood away herself, and pushes herself to her knees. "'M fine."

"Your lips are blue and you are shaking all over..." He yanked her down by her arm and glared at her. "And what kind of coat is that?" He unzipped his own and took off the blanket he was hiding there, throwing it around Shona's shoulders and quickly wrapping her in it.

Shona finally glances at the man she loved with every fiber of her being, and resisted the urge to flip him off. "What happened to you?" she begged him, eyes once again brimming with tears.

"Tsh. Now is not the time. I will tell when we go back to the Inn." He pulled her close and managed to wrap a side of his coat around her, sharing his bodily heat with her. "Glupaya zhenshchina. " he said softly, his lips brushing against her forehead.

"Imbécile,"she shoots back, knowing full well what he said, even if it was in a loving tone. But she consented, and followed him back to the Inn.

By the time they got back to the Inn, Reno would be in the kitchen making tea, dead silent. Bad sign that, for anyone who knew him very well at all. It was a sign that he had been deeply emotionally harmed and that he was at his utter breaking point. If he was bitching about it hurting, he wasn't in all that bad a shape, but if he was silent? That was bad.

The trip back to the Inn took a long while. They walked slowly in the snow, Ruluf doing his damnedest to block the wind for her.

"There. There it is."

"Th-th-there what is?" she shivers as the warm air hits her again, and glares at Ruluf besides her.

"The Inn. We are there." He guided her to the front door and pushed it open.

"Good, I could use that drink finally..." she hisses as the heat of the room fully hits her, and her gaze instantly goes to Reno. "Chéri, 'amène-moi à l'étage'," she snaps as she sees his back, and knowing he won't understand her.

The silence was broken by perfect Wutain, that song, that damnable song. Reno is attempting not to let himself tear up, but the memory of that one perfect moment at the piano before everything had snowballed downhill is sweet to hold onto, only for his reverie to be broken by her voice. "What?" he asks tiredly

Ruluf looked curiously at her for a moment and glared at Reno. "Sho... You should go take a shower. You are frozen."

The glare makes Reno's shoulders seem to slump in on themselves even more, he's not only physically but emotionally exhausted, and he's worried as Hell about his girlfriend and his partner.

Ruluf noticed the unfamiliar expression on the redhead and his own expression smoothed a bit. "Oi. What is the matter?"

Shona shakes her head, and moves to stagger up the stairs alone. "I'll be in Cloud's room if anyone wants me..."

"Look, could everyone just stop fucking dumping on me? Just for one Gods Damn minute and realize you aren't the only one missing someone you love." and he sits down on the sofa. "Elena took off to Edge to try to find Rude an' Tseng, I'm worried as Hell about her an' 'cause I hit my head earlier I couldn't go with her. She shoulda been back by now."

"Wait for me, Sho. You are not going there alone." His brows furrowed a little as he spoke to Shona, and even more when Reno started talking. Shona growls but sits on the steps, head leaned against the banister.

"Did you try her PHS?"

"Yeah, got her voice mail. Tried calling Emma too an' got hers, but I know she ignores her phone half the time if she's busy." he shook his head as he tries one more time, and hears a very distinct ring tone. "Son of a fucking bitch, no wonder I couldn't get her. Her phone is upstairs on the fucking charger!"

"Dumbass," Shotgun mutters, rolling her eyes and instantly regretting it with a groan.

"That is Elena for you." He tsked and rolled his eyes, walking to Shotgun and keeling by her side. "Hold on to me."

"I will take care of Shona and I will help you with Elena."

"Mph," Shotgun mutters, none too happy about being 'taken care of', but having no choice at this point. "Lead the way, cheri."

"Thanks, Ruluf. It means a lot, " Reno is half-thankful that the clean up in his bathroom had been fairly thorough, having Riuluf ask why there was effluence from stigma in his shower would be uncomfortable indeed

Two Guns simply waved his hand over his shoulder for Reno before turning his complete attention to Shona. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held the wrist of the arm he had thrown over his shoulder and hoisted her upstairs.

Once she was actually where she intended to go, she flicked his ear twice, "That's for tonight." Then she elbowed him in the gut, "And that's for disappearing." Then, finally, she pecks his check, her voice dropping to a whisper. "And that's for making it back."

At first, the flicks on his ear made him smile that secretive smile of his, one he allowed on his lips only with her, and her alone. His breath was cut short, though, when her elbow hit him square in the guts and he doubled over, wrapping his arm around his abdomen. "Urgh!" And then her voice, a soft whisper, familiar...

Everything had gone so fast since that day... So much that he had lost track of time. But it hadn't mattered, since she had disappeared. Forever.

At least that's what he thought. Until then. The same mix of emotions as earlier was back on his features, but this time... It wasn't just fleeting.

Anger pooled in his veins and he couldn't help the hand that harshly landed on Shona's cheek. "That is for you disappearing!"

He then hugged her, enlacing her slender form in his arms, trapping her there. By then, he had started shaking a bit. He took a step back long moments later, his grey eyes boring holes in her face. And right after, without a word, his lips crashed on hers, all the fear, stress and anger he had lived ever since the explosion flying away in that kiss. Searing. Demanding.

His lips were trembling against hers, his hands reaching for both sides of her face, long fingers sinking in golden locks.

She froze, oh did she freeze, when a hand struck her face, opening the wound on her forehead. All her anger washes away when a familiar set of lips crash onto hers, and Shona puts every ounce of pain and desperation of two lonely years into it. She puts every ounce of loss into it. Every nuance of love she had felt in her life. And every speck of regret she felt from her night with Tseng... Shit.

"I... I thought you were dead..." He whispered against her mouth, kissing her between words, conveying as much emotion he could in that simple but so important contact between the both of them. "I... The others abandoned me and you were not there and I thought..."

The blood now fresh on her cheekbones, she shook like a leaf in a stiff wind. Now was NOT the time to be thinking about that, nor would it ever be again. "I he-heard the car explode... Went out and there was nothing left..." Shona meets his silver gaze with her blue, and asks, "What happened?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, his brows down with a serious frown. "I... Do not remember. I remember seeing you, and then white everywhere. And then nothing. When I came to...I was buried under a lot of trash..."

He kissed her again and unwrapped the blanket from around her, his fingers then tentatively reaching for her thin excuse of a jacket's zipper.

"I don't remember either..." Shotgun sobs, allowing her jacket to be removed, leaving her in her white button-up, not telling him the truth. It hurt too much. She didn't want to think about it. But there was something else he needed to know about. "There's... Been a slip up on my end. With Tseng."

"..." He let his hands drop to his sides, his face going completely expressionless for a moment. He stared at her without saying a word, his eyes searching hers. Searching for the truth. It couldn't be true. "What kind of... Slip...?"

"Truth be told?" she huffs, slumping onto the bed. She still felt used, like a dirty dish cloth, and she didn't, couldn't, look her fiance in the eye. "I slept with him. And he said, and I quote, 'Shona, I am sorry: I cannot allow a relationship in my life. I hope you will be discreet about our night together. If you want, you can take today off?' Then he left, not even giving me lift to work."

He knew it. He just fucking knew it. "You slept with Tseng..." He harshly whispered, his hands balling in fists. So tight that his knuckles turned white. So much that his nails pierced the skin of his palms. "No...No. Tseng... He slept with you..." His voice was low and cold, a dangerous snarl tugging at a corner of his lips. "He used you..." Anger flared in his eyes and he spat on the ground. _"Kovarnaya ublyudok!"_

She knew what he'd said, yet made no move to jump up, only glancing up tiredly. "How do you think I'm felling about the whole thing? I saved myself for YOU, and he threw it away like it was last week's trash."

"You offered yourself to him! You allowed him!" He lashed at her, barely stopping himself from hitting her out of anger. "You allowed him to use you..." His voice became softer, raspy and weak. There was a slight wavering in it too. "He took something sacred from you... From me..."

He spoke slowly, softly, broken. His hands returned to her cold clothes. He undid the buttons of her shirt with shaking hands and averted his eyes. "He dirtied you..."

Shona, who now had her strength back, pushed him away from her. "Don't you dare- How could you say that about me! I was tipsy, and rebounding after two years of YOU being gone!" She was beyond livid, and shook with every word. This was not exactly how she'd planned her reunion to go, but fuck it all. Her shirt was already open, and the marks left from the other night were still there. "Can you honestly say you kept yourself pure your whole life? Because I did until one night of stupidity!"

He swallowed the heavily lump in his throat as he carefully listened to her. Anger was still welling in him but he forced himsel to listen to her. And do just that. At least until she marked a pause. "You disappeared! The Turks came for you and took care of you! They abandoned me! YOU abandoned me! I spent the last two years on my own! I had no one to turn to! The Turks betrayed me! But I did not! You were the only one for me! I did not touch a woman! I did not want to sully your memory!"

Shona scoffed, rolling her eyes, then groaning and slumping onto the mattress behind her. She was not only worn out, the blood still flowed lightly from the wound on her forehead. "Now is not the time for a lover's quarell, Ruluf," she said, using his name for the first time all evening. Shona's head spun, and she turned over to her side lest she vomit. That would just be the way to ruin the mood, wouldn't it? Sure, the Turks had betrayed him... But she was betraying the Turks. "We need to leave. Now."

His named rolled from her lips like it did, before all of that. It was said almost coldly but still... It brought about a sense of nostalgia. He had missed her. Her voice. Her scent. Body, hair. Her. All of what made her her.

Her unexpected request made him flinch and he gazed at her with a puzzled expression. "What? Why?"

"D'you really need to ask?" she snaps, pulling herself up, shaky and lightheaded. She peered at him through hooded eyes, and asessed his appearance. He looked healthy, at least. Unlike her, no doubt. "The world's gone to Hell, and the Turks are at the center of it. This group is at the center of it. I want no part in it, of anyone who is here. Save you."

The ridiculous of the situation made him laugh. An ugly, cold, dry laugh. He walked to the small bathroom and dampened a washcloth with scalding water. He came back shortly after, a monstrous smirk on his lips. "And you only realized this now? After all we did ?" He sat on the bed beside her, cleaning her face with the damp cloth, at the same time warming her skin.

She hisses at the heat of the cloth, and backs away defiantly. Glaring at him with no thoughts of letting the subject go. "With the President turning into Sephiroth? Yeah, I did."

"What!?"

That last sentence made no sense. But at the same time... It was so weird and out of the blue, there was no way this couldn't be real. He snarled at her when she backed from him. "Stop moving. I need to warm you up."

"Ruluf, just stop... Please. Think about it," she insisted, her gaze lightening and head canting to the left, her golden hair pooling on the blankets. The snarl earned a flinch, and she backed away farther. "Don't do that..." she whispered, fear in her eyes.

"Then stop moving and I will not." His expression smoothed a bit. If there was something he didn't want to do at the moment, it was to hurt her. Or frighten her. "I need to clean your wound..." He softly whispered, hanging his head, still holding the washcloth.

Huffing, she scoots closer. "Fine. Then we get a drink, because I'm half ready to hit you. Don't want that happening again." Shona's lips quirk up in a dry smile, one not unlike the one's they used to share.

"Why... Why do you not hit me ?" He lifted his eyes a bit and watched her, just in time to see her smile that ironic smile of hers. The one he was so used to see... He slowly brought the washcloth to her forehead, gently dabbing at the skin near the wound, removing blood and melted snow.

Shona winces when the cloth touches her skin again, but doesn't pull away. No, this time she would stay, she would work this out. She would get whatever this was back on track. She sighs heavily, then breathes, "I missed you."

Ruluf brought the cloth back and discarded it, carelessly throwing it behind his shoulder on the floor. He swallowed a lump, and then another one. Shaking hands reached for her, his arms snaked around her. He hunch and pressed his face in the crook of her shoulder. He was shaking all over and holding onto her for dear life.

"Dead... I thought you were dead..." His voice was weird and uneven. Broken. Half muted because of her shoulder. "I lost you..." Something wet and hot landed on her button-up, and then again.

Shona freezes, then snakes her arms around him, holding on like he was the only source of sanity in the world. And at the moment, he was. She had lost it, and he was her one string left, holding her to the Planet. Her one shred of mortality. Her own tears were gone, used up from the night. Or frozen still, as she had yet to warm up. Kissing the side of his neck, once, twice, thrice, she worked her way up to his chin before exhaling onto his skin. She never wanted to lose this moment, ever. "I thought I'd lost you... Where did you even go?" the question is uttered with a faint laugh, a morbid one at that.

He took a moment before answering, using that time to compose himself, to school his expression. "I went back to Modeoheim. I had nowhere else to go. I lived in the old familial house. Lived of wild game I hunted. I tried to forget you..."

She laughed once, a short and harsh sound. "Why am I not surprised...? Now I definitely need a drink." She swings her legs over the edge of the bed, and shuffled to the door. "You following or what?" she snaps, face deadpan and deadly. That wasn't going to ever be forgotten.

He frowned at the sudden change in her mood but followed nonetheless, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "You might want to button your shirt."

Shotgun rolls her eyes, but does as told. "Happy?" she asks, once presentable again. She couldn't care less, the only one who hadn't seen her naked in the house was Vincent. And he was to be her doctor.

A noncommittal grunt was all the reply she would get. He took a seat at the bar as soon as they arrived there, waiting for Shotgun to take a place before he ordered something.

She sits next to her fiance, or whatever the heck he was now, scooting her stool closer to him to keep their conversation as private as possible. "So... What do you honestly think of going on the lam again?" she asks, swirling her rum and coke.

He snorted and took a sip of his own glass. "I am not afraid of the police. Or the military. But having worked for Turks... I know I do not want to be their targets."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What about you?"

"I'm the most highly skilled sniper in the world, and have trained in eight forms of martial arts, earning black belts in each," she replies, sipping her drink. She pauses, waiting for something, anything. "Fear is no longer in my vocabulary, unless it comes to you and Tseng."

The sound of Tseng's name made Ruluf tense all over again. "Do not speak his name again. It is not fear, _lyubimaya ._ Simply logic and knowledge. Still... It does not answer my question. What about you? Want to go on the lam?"

"Is that even a proper question?" Shona snorts. "Besides, _mon amour_ , we have two years to catch up o-" she freezes as the last person she wants to see strolls in. Surprisingly, not Tseng, but Veld. "Fuck."

"Well, yes it is. I want a proper answer." At this point, a bit of the tension between them had disappeared. It was still far from the usual easygoing attitude they used to have towards each other a few years ago, but it was something. He listened to her speak and then she stopped herself mid sentence. Ruluf froze and tensed,straightening his back. He didn't need to see what had happened, or rather who had appeared, for him to instantly burst into a consuming rage.

"I swear to Minerva, you do a thing and I will murder you in your sleep, Ruluf," Shona hisses, grabbing his wrist and twisting it.

* * *

Cloud had stayed up since the accident till now, his glowing blue eyes watching Rufus for hours on end. At some points he didn't even see the president, just zoning out. Finally at day break he had succumbed to sleep, resting his head on the bed as he slumped forward in his chair.

It was a long day for them. Yet, to Vincent, the night seemed to have last even longer. Having been left to himself to converse with the doctor about the president's current condition was only the beginning of the list of things that had needed tending to. The second among that list was now accomplished in a form of one blanket carefully draped atop the other occupant in the room. In a minute, he would see to Veld. Vincent had doubted he will enjoy the waking.

The blonde didn't wake up when the blanket was put on him. He did stir a bit though, moving closer to the bed. He had a pained expression on his face as he slept, obviously it wasn't a good dream.

And there, Vincent paused in my track, lips parting lightly as if to let breathe a sound. That was not to be, however. Instead, along the conture of cheeck, one cusp index lightly grazed, a motion that saw a sole golden streak tucked away from his facade that the silent observer may better glimpse the play of emotions.

Being so close to Rufus and sleeping was a bad idea. The constant static of Sephiroth was strong and effecting his dream, or rather a nightmare. He slept for only a solid 30 minutes before glowing blue eyes opened and he sat up, his back hurting a bit. He sat up and stretched, the blanket placed on him falling down. He turned and saw Vincent and his face took on a pink hue. "Vincent...sorry, I must have fallen asleep" there was a thin sheen of sweat on him from the nightmare.

"Has it helped then?" Vincent replied amiably. The shadow beneath his eyes seemed to suggest otherwise. "I hadn't known you care so much about him." He let his hand falling back to my side as he straightened myself. "...or if you believe someone should keep watch, you could have easily suggested so we may arrange something."

"Yeah it has.." It was an obvious lie. One he wasn't even trying to cover up. He sat back in his seat and looked down at his slightly shaking hands. "I'm here because I'm the best one to be near him...if Sephiroth is going to be here it's better me then someone else right? He is after me anyway...isn't he?

* * *

Reno had not slept. That moment when he'd been able to sense how death had swept over two people he cared for deeply combined with the emotional stress of what had happened with Shona and Ruluf hadn't allowed it. He had dark circle under the blue green eyes and was silent again.

* * *

In Edge, Shin-Ra building, Turk's floor, director's office, Tseng was furiously trying to call everyone. The snowstorm in Icicle was blocking the satellite's signals, and he had no idea where his Turks were, or where the President was. He had sent Cissnei out to rummage through the debris and get old electronica of the Midgar system back up.

Tseng cursed and slammed a hand against the glass window. Damn them, all of them. He was sick with worry.

Elena not answering was not of her own fault. In the rush she had left her pager, though she licked her lips past streaking torrents of tears. Even if more came around, she feared that the metal was stuck as it was. And if so, both she and Rude were going to die there. Still, she tried weakly scathing at the metal, obviously not proving much help at all. Whom ever it was, unseen, wanted her to die as slowly as possible.

* * *

 _( You are not a very good lie, Strife. )_ By the tiny raise of one delicate brow, that, too, was a call. Vincent shifted his shoulder back. "We are not so inapt and..."

"- you are no matryl."

He glanced at the clock. "You should get some shower time. I trust breakfast is to served from 8-9. I can handle it from here."

He didn't want to get up, getting up would mean finding something to do. Even if it was just staring at Rufus, it was distracting enough to get his mind off of Sephiroth. He didn't want to give that up. A shiver took hold of him and he pulled the blanket more to cover himself. "I know Vincent but...please just let me stay here...please..."

If he wished so, Vincent was not about to press, which is precisely why the next words leaving his lips were this. "Very well then." He made a turn to leave the room. Sabaton footfall came briefly to a halt just fore the threshold. Sometimes it's a decision such as this that changes everything. "You know where to find me."

"A man can only carry as much, Cloud .

You are not beyond one."

With that, he left the room.

The scent of coffee and breakfast filled the small lodge, Reno making it all silently. Tseng had been right about getting involved with others, he could see that now, but it was far too late to stop it. If Elena survived this he was going to have a few things to say to her though about well. .. .doing what he would and running into where angels fear to tread.

Cloud almost regretted his choice but didn't show it. He stayed in his seat, sitting in the agony alone. He smelt the sweet scent of foods and coffee but didn't move. He was scared to move for some reason. He didn't know what was happening to him. Little did he know that the exposure to Rufus was messing with him, Sephiroth was the one using him as a puppet to stay.

Reno brought a tray up to Cloud, still silent as the grave, it had breakfast on it and it coffee, He set the tray down next to the blond and turned to head back downstairs, but if Cloud wanted the company, he would stay.

As his phone rang Reno lifted it up almost mechanically, his voice toneless as he greeted whoever was on the other end. With the storm having cleared and the snow no longer flying satellite signal was getting through again which meant phones were working for long distance once more.

As he answered his phone he finally noticed that Shona and Ruluf were gone and he swore in a very loud and vicious manner. He realized it was Tseng on the phone and his face actually flushed a bit and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bar, Shona grabs Ruluf's arm and hauls him out of his seat, before Veld could see them. "I forgot he was here, fuckitall. We need to leave. Now," she insisted, tugging him towards the door.

"What?!" He hissed, diligently following her. "What is he doing here?"

"He's going to ask you the same thing," she hissed back, tugging harder and eventually getting him out the door. "Now would be a good time to show me where you've been hiding so you can pack."

"Okay." He simply answered, reversing their roles. He tugged on her hand and guided her once outside. "Hope you have winter boots."

"I'm not a complete and utter moron, Ruluf," she laughs back, picking up the pace to keep up with his longer legs. She was always the short one, so it was natural.

At that he snorted and slowed down a little, guiding her to a small wooden garage.

Really? Had this been where he'd been staying? Huh... "You're too kind," she deadpans when he slows, and glances up at him through hooded eyes.

"Errr. Snowmobile is here. I live in Modeoheim... "

She raises a brow, but says nothing, allowing him to show her the way. While they'd been walking, the storm overhead passed, and the early morning was lit by bright sunlight

He kicked the door open and walked to the plain white snowmobile parked there, gesturing for Shotgun to sit on the seat. "Hope you are not afraid of speed."

"Nope, just cars," she shoots back, then regrets it with a cringe. Oops...

Ruluf tensed and he averted his gaze, his breath itching as it caught in his throat. "What are you waiting for? Sit down."

Her eyes flash at being told what to do, but does as instructed after that unintentional jab. Leaving enough room for him, she again raises a brow, "So, how far away is this hideout of yours?"

"About twenty minutes from here." He said as he placed his foot on the footrest, turning the key to the 'on' position and grabbing the crank cord's handle. Then he harshly pulled on it and the engine started to whir. He neatly sat behind her, curling his left arm around her waist and squeezed the gas handle.

Shona rolls her eyes at his over protective nature, but places her hands over his single one of her waist. She was exhausted, and would probably pass out along the way, but she knew, with every fiber of her being, that for now, things were good.

He slowly drove the snowmobile out of the shelter and as soon as they were clear of the wooden building, he peeled released her waist and put his second hand on the handlebar, maneuvering the vehicle with practiced ease. His lips moved against her ear, his whisper barely covering the sound of the engine.

"I missed you..."

She shivers at the warm kiss of his breath on her neck, still not wearing the proper coat for the weather. This was not how she'd imagined their first day back together, but it was better than still being separated. "And I missed you," Shona murmurs, just loud enough to be heard.

He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her ear and nuzzled the top of her head, burying his nose and cheek in her hair, a small, true smile gracing his lips for the first time in years.

He carefully drove between trees, avoiding rocks and cracks.

The journey was shorter than she thought it would be, and she ended up not falling asleep after all. When they reached their destination, Shotgun looked to Ruluf in awe. "What is this, _cheri?_ "

* * *

 ** _Hello again, it's Faith! Thank you for reading this far, and we'd really appreciate it if you gave us a review! As always, I don't own FFVII, and my partners own the plot._**


	8. Part Eight

_**...Part Eight...**_

Swinging between potential life and death. The natural light of the world outside that had been flickering in and out was now a artificial blur. Though burning her eyes, she found herself out of control of it. She was laid on a table right away and carted from the other Turk. "Goodbye Knife." Is what she seemed to mumble, likely unaudible. At least she thought it. And now Rude must have been gone too. There was a finger press on her arm for only a moment before she swore she felt a small sharp pain. and IV of course, but for her, it was hard to tell. There was indistinct yelling. At least loud enough, anyway. Fast, likely panicked. And though everything hurt, she oddly felt herself relaxing into the metal bed. She recalled something on her face but beyond this...Pretty much gone. Of course, to reach out to anyone who may be in relation meant searching both. At least with this, Rude did have his Pager. It was at least enough to reach a staff number, though it was not known exactly for what use it was for.

* * *

"Well. We are here. Where I live." He spoke near her ear again as he pulled closer to a small house.

It was nicer than their home back in Edge, despite being small. She didn't even want to know how he'd gotten it. "So it would seem..." she whispered, using her 'indoors voice' yet again.

Two Guns stopped the snowmobile and hopped down, strutting to the house, dragging Shona along.

* * *

"Answer me, Reno!" Tseng barked. "Is the President OK? What is your location? Status? Trouble? Anyone missing, dead?"

"Elena went hunting everyone, Two Guns was alive, I have no idea how, and right now asking questions like that is gonna drive me nuts so I'm not even gonna bother, and now he and Shona are gone. Rufus seems to still be sleeping at the moment, which I would guess is a good thing considering yesterday." He doesn't want to tell Tseng what he'd felt. . he still doesn't completely trust his own instincts with that.

Like bits of information during a news flash, Tseng processed them quickly and moved on. Reno didn't sound okay. Didn't sound moderately good - perhaps he was wounded, or had gone through the snowstorm. This was bad. He needed his second-in-command to be functional as soon as possible. Happiness came second, function first.

"Reno, get that you feel terrible, but I need you to be my eyes and ears right now. If you don't function oat one hundred percent, that's okay, but I need you. President Shinra needs you. Keep Rufus asleep. Sedate him if you must, and tie him up - hands and feet. Sephiroth is far, far more intergrated in his system than Rufus will let on. "

He balled a fist around his pen, and it trembled until it was white. "Any leads on who Elena was looking for, where she went, how long she's been gone? Nevermind Two-Guns and Shotgun, concentrate on keeping the President safe. If Valentine is with you, ask him to help you. Mobilize every Turk. We're up to code orange. "

At his side of the phone things were very, very wrong, and code orange meant there was public outrage, and the possibilities assassination attempts on Rufus.

"Someone couldn't keep their waffle shut, and now the news broadcasted the president's current situation. People on all three continents want him in a body bag."

"Hold on, I have someone on the other line."

Tseng put a second phone against his other ear, and barely managed to do both conversations at once. Everything was going bad - everything was. He should have known, with the bunch of them acting out of line, not doing their reports. He should've drilled the Turk mentality in them: work first, life second.

Turks should not care about anything but the health of the company - but here he was, tapping his foot in the elevator down, and jumping into his car. Bunch of morons, why didn't they inform him!

"Reno, I have a lead on Elena, Rude, Knife. They're in hospital. I will go there now."

"Shit." he swore. "Promise me, as soon as you can get someone up here, I can come up. I. .. I gotta. You have to understand, I gotta be there."

"Reno, do you trust me?" Tseng asked, softly.

"You know I do," his voice was weary, but he trusted Tseng with his life. "You an' Rude pulled me off the streets, you gave me a life when I probably woulda been dead outside of six months. You saved me. How could I not trust you?"

"Exactly," Tseng said. "That's why you need to believe me when I say that they will be alright. You needn't to worry. Concentrate what is in front of you."

He locked the car, entered the hospital, passing thought the crowds like a fish. He held the lift doors open by pushing his elbow between them, and then entered, much to the annoyance of everyone else. He got in, and went up. If even Reno was worried, he needed to see the rest of his team for himself.

"We are one team. You are my eyes and ears, I am yours. Get to work. I rely on you."

"Yes sir," he said, and he did the one thing that he could do in absence of any other supplies, and as he got upstairs he cast a pyramid around Rufus. He isn't sure what he thinks about having the threat of Sephiroth popping out at any moment near him, but he'll deal as he can. The pyramid would at least keep Rufus contained until he could track down some rope.

They had been working quickly and at least had started clotting up the blood that had been mostly lost. The staff tried their best to hide this from the man who had entered. The nurse who had talked to the man assured the rest that he was the closest known person as of yet. The blond had gone pale, sweating only slightly. Finally after a long time of simply being ignored as they work, one came up. "There is still a lot to do." He admitted, blandly. "I do not suggest waiting here in the ER. The waiting room down the hall is open for your use, if you please."

* * *

Rufus blinked his eyes open, and for a long moment, stared at the ceiling.

He could see out of both eyes again.

But - there was the familiar feeling of a heavy bandage across his head...

He'd ... Crashed the helicopter...

Odin his body felt so heavy ...

His head tilted, and saw Cloud, eyes widening slightly.

"The princess finally wakes up. You didn't even need true loves kiss." It was a joke and a bad one. Cloud shifted, pulling the blanket around him and sighed. "How are you feeling Rufus? You really scared everyone" his voice was rather mellow, as if he didn't care to much or nothing was really wrong.

He leaned forward and checked his forehead, he seemed a little cold so he took off his blanket and put it on rufus for added warmth.

Rufus merely stared with narrow eyes, but did visibly shiver, "... Where are my clothes?" And why was Strife here? He'd barely looked at him last they spoke.

Finally he tracked down rope and got back into the room, wrapping it around one of Rufus' wrists. "Tseng's orders sir, I'm sorry. After your weird behavior an' all I'm sure you get why." He had no idea what was coming. None.

Cloud was about to answer him when Reno walked into the room and tied Rufus up. Something in him got upset at that. He stayed quiet until Reno left. "I've been taking care of you. Your clothes were beaten up badly. I brought you here to rest up. Everyone else is too caught up in their lives to worry about you right now so if you want attention I'm the only one who will give it right now."

Rufus didn't have the strength to fight Reno off - and was grateful that he didn't have to explain himself.

They all just... knew

He gave one look at Reno's bandaged head and simply closed his eyes.

Then he opened one - the green one, to look at Cloud with annoyance. The pupil was still round, not like...

"Is the world ending once more?" He said, sounding bitter, "Did I summon Meteor on his behalf?"

"You think I know? I can only guess...besides what I saw." He sighed and now that Reno was gone he leaned down and untied Rufus. Taking his hand and examining it. It wasn't bruised from the tie which was good. He didn't know why he was untying him but it made sense to him. He was strong enough to protect everyone.

Rufus was utterly confused to why Cloud was untying him, but said nothing, merely watched him.

Was this connection because of Sephiroth? What exactly was it between those two?

"... Is that such a good idea?"

Then he let a breath, and shivered,

Fuck it, he was so cold ...

"... My tower for a warm fire, several blankets, and a guard hound. "

* * *

Ruluf... Seriously, why did you leave?" Shona mutters. She still had yet to earn a viable response, and she planned to pry it out of him if it killed her.

"Why did I leave what? The Turks?" He asked, throwing his coat on the two-places sofa in the living room.

Shona, not receiving the desired response yet again, picked her PHS out of her back pocket, dialing the last number she ever wanted to call again. Tseng. It went straight to voicemail, which meant her was in another call. "Hey sir... You know how you offered for me to not come in to work? Well, I'm not... See you, well, never."

"Ask specific questions if you want specific answers."

He crouched in front of the small fireplace and teased the remaining embers among the ashes with a poke stick.

"Tch." He grabbed a piece of bark and lit it with a match, quickly adding little bits of wood over the growing flame.

"I told you. The Turks did not come back to find me. They left me for dead. You were dead. There was nothing else for me in Midgar..."

Cloud was about to answer him when Reno walked into the room and tied Rufus up. Something in him got upset at that. He stayed quiet until Reno left. "I've been taking care of you. Your clothes were beaten up badly. I brought you here to rest up."

Shotgun sighed, flopping onto the couch he'd placed his coat on, laying down and closing her eyes. "Why did you leave **_ME?!_** Better?" she snarled, placing one arm over her eyes and shivering. "You could act like you care that I'm freezing right now."

Shona tried Reno's phs next, and it rang twice, "Hello-?"

"What do you think I am doing at the moment? I am trying to start the fire for YOU." He glared at her over his shoulder and turned his gaze back toward the fireplace. "When I came to... You were gone... Everything was gone..."

Reno picked up, still sounding almost mechanical and annoyed.

"Reno... Will you talk to Ruluf?" She didn't have the heart to tell him what was going on.

"I'll try." he sighed. "You know, I don't blame him for being pissed and feeling abaonded, but in our defense, as loose as it is, we all thought he was dead, every single piece of evidence we had said he was. We even found hair an' other forensic evidence in the car, so fucking excuse us for actually not thinkin' he might have been alive out there somewhere."

Shotgun snorted, then held the PHS out to her fiance. "It's for you," she said sweet as sugar and cold as ice.

A snarl tugged at his lips as he took the PHS. He was about to bring the device to his ear when he thought better of it. A quick glance at the screen let him know exactly what he wanted to know. "Fuck you, Reno." He muttered between clenched teeth, shutting the PHS shut and throwing it back Shotgun's way. "Why! Why do you want me to talk to him!?"

The hang up had been expected, but it still stung. He'd grieved Ruluf, and grieved him hard, when he'd thought the man was dead, and now he barely would even talk to him.

"No, fuck you, Ruluf. He is, **was** , your best friend. He _hates_ me now! If anyone is to tell him we're leaving, it would be you!" she growls back, catching the PHS and typing a quick text. _{text} Sorry he's pissy. As you might have guessed, we're leaving. And yeah, probs not coming back.{end text}_

"Well, fuck you too!" He spat and finally stood, angrily turning towards her, stomping to the couch and stopping in front of it, looking down at her. "You did not even look for me!"

"I'd say gladly, but apparently, I've been 'dirtied'!" Shona's voice breaks, and she flops back on the love seat with a groan, head throbbing. "I... Looked everywhere. There was blood and hair at the site of the explosion, I had no reason to believe you alive. But I did."

"Then why did you not check here!? You are a Turk, dammit! You should have thought about looking at where I came from!"

"I could ask you the same question. I went back to Mideel for half a year after the car, and yet did you think to look there? No!"

Reno shot a quick text back. _{text} I should have expected it, I know. I want you to know, I'm pissed as fuck at you, but I don't hate you.{end text}_

 _{text} I'm more pissed at Tseng, but ya know... Can you blame me?{end text}_

"Because Veld didn't want me to!" He blurted, then realized what he had said. His pulled his lips in a taut line and sighed, turning his back to her.

"Veld... VELD?!" she roared.

 _{text} No I don't blame you, he was an ass, but he's doin' his job, or tryin' to. I'm sorry, for everything.{end text}_

 _{text} Hold on, 'No, apparently Veld's in on this.{end text}_

 _"Blyad!"_ This ... He wasn't supposed to talk about that. Not with her. Not with anyone. "Fuck!"

"Two Guns, what in the hell are you talking about?" she said, dropping to aliases, back to subordinate and superior.

Despair quickly replaced anger on his face, his hands quickly going to his head, as if he was about to rip his hair away. "I already said too much." He walked to the kitchen, tucking a cigarette between his lips.

 _{text} Veld in on this?{end text}_ Reno was stunned.

Sighing, she stood, shaky, and walked back outside. _{text} Yeah, but he won't talk more. Said too much, apparently. {end text}_

 _{text} Hey, 'No? Can you check on Rufus for me?{end text}_

 _{text} He's all tied up, or was. But I'll go check on him.{end text}_

* * *

There was a hand that extended from the void of space that were replaced with a shadow-like figure, reaching, and eventually grasping Rufus's shoulder, on this hand were a set of silver rings, all in the shape of wings that wrapped around the fingers. "I Found You..."

Said this voice, which echoed like a whisper into the ear.

Jenova...

She pulled herself from this void, her other hand resting on his other shoulder. Mystical star-like eyes gazed upon the back of his head before lightly turning the man around.

There, she was there - hair slightly flowing as if she were underwater, along with the robes that covered her being; White and violet.

She was there, smiling warmly, but had it's own hidden devilish smirk to it.

Eyes also glanced towards the blond one, one face she could also not forget.

"Pray, enlighten me... To see such enemies together like this; quite amusing..."

Her words alone, were both mystical and deadly to the ear.

Cloud heard how Rufus was cold and got up to get more blankets but then the static was too intense. He froze, standing and looked toward rufus, toward the void behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at it. Jenova. How? How was she alive? How was she here?! His voice was lost in his throat.

Reno suddenly felt the weight on his heart and ran up the stairs, his eyes going wide. "Shit, oh fuck me, shit."

As the boy stood there in question, she released Rufus, and swiftly moved towards the blond one. But she would not touch him, but only observe. This expression and utter questioning that ran across his mind, she could hear clearly as if they were her own.

"Do not fret, soldier of light. I've not come for you..."

Cloud moved to get his sword but then remembered it was still in the plane crash. He'd have to get it as soon as he had a chance to. Now that he was the object of attention he took a step back, looking to Rufus quickly before ducking away and grabbing him off the bed and into his arms, shielding him. "Jenova..."

Rufus' entire body froze, and was completely at her mercy. He couldn't even feel fear - he couldn't feel anything -

All Rufus could do was stare with wide eyes, only to fall limply back into the bed.

His veins glowed from green - to red - and could only lie there to see Jenova slink towards Cloud.

He gasped, his legs turning into jelly as fire raced it's way up his spine, dropping him to his knees as the affected area on the back of his skull and down the back of his neck began leaking copiously, dripping down his back like a seive.

This, Jenova spotted, which only brought her smile to widen.

Oh, how precious this was. But it seemed Cloud wished to protect the one she was after.

A chuckle escaped light red lips. "You will give him to me, soldier of light. I will not harm one that is not of my charge, unless needed to..."

She reached, and took hold of both Rufus, and Cloud's arms.

Again, she said what she had before, only this tone was much darker.

"You will give him to me."

Rufus was limp in Cloud's arms, and all he could do was be pulled between them, letting a moan of pain as Jenova's touch made the Geostigma seep up through his skin under her fingers.

Reno pushed his way to his feet, and looked her right in the eye. "You won't fucking have him." he swore.

The static was clouding his mind, making it hard to even look straight but he held on tighter. He pulled him closer to him, but all his resolve left once she touched him. His eyes glowed green for a moment before he fell to his knees, Rufus still in his arms. He slumped forward a bit, trying so hard to not listen to her. Oh how he wanted to give in.

Rufus raised his other hand and shoved it into her face, hissing in pain, "get... Off ... me -!"

Somehow, through sheer force of will alone, his heels dug against the carpet, trying to pull himself away.

He set a hand on Cloud's arm, battling with Jenova's influence, in an instinctive way that he isn't even fully consciously aware of, but he is determined hat she will not have him.

The soothing touch that Reno had given him just the other day wasn't doing much to help him now. He hardly even felt the warmth on him anymore. It was just cold, he felt so very cold. He felt tired. He felt so weak.

This pull from afar made her rather curious as to just how many people were

present that shared her cells and her plague. Perhaps there were more turks that shared a piece of her. It was all the more pleasent.

"I will not harm you, child, if you give Rufus ShinRa to me. Do not fret, soldier of light."

Through the hand that was pressed against her cheek, she saw the red Turk, and glared.

There was no room for reason in this situation. Jenova yanked Rufus from Cloud's grasp

and pressed him up against her, and backed away.

"You will not stop me from achieving my charge!"

And with an extending of her hand, the winged rings suddenly attached themselves to her back,

fleeing with the man she came for. The gush of wind being so strong, it knocked furnature to the wall.

Reno's hand went to the Phoenix summon on the chain around his neck, then not just to Cloud, but to her as well, doing his best to stop her.

* * *

"Tied... Up?" she asks the air, then dashes back inside. "Ru? Whatever the fuck you do, don't leave this house!"

 _"Da..."_ He absently replied, pacing like crazy in the kitchen.

"Ru... What the hell is happening to the world?" she questions, leaning back against the counter.

Shona follows Ruluf's steps with her eyes for a few minutes, then pushes off the counter and laces her arms around his back, trapping him. Pressing her nose to his spine, she murmurs, "Stop the worrying, you'll wear a hole in the floor."

"I was gone for two years..." He softly said, not even stopping to look at her. "Aside from my mission... I do not know what happened..."

"Ruluf, stop... Please. You're making me go stir crazy. Just stop and _talk_ to me!"

He sighed and stopped, turning towards her but let his eyes to the floor. "Remember... That day when the car blew up..."

Shona leans her injured forehead against his shoulder blade. "How could I forget?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Well... Earlier that day... I had a meeting with Veld..." He heavily swallowed his saliva, going as tense as a rod when she pressed her forehead to his shoulder blade but didn't move a muscle. "I was to be the Turks' spy for a mission. Undercover. "

"Hmm... I thought you dead, and it was all Veld's idea, huh?" she hisses, releasing Ruluf and beginning to pace herself.

"The target... It knew most of the Turks faces because they went to a meeting with the President more than once. The only one we were sure they did not know about was me."

He sighed again and stopped her pacing when she came back closer, grabbing both of her shoulders.

"Please, listen to me.."

She turns her gaze from the floor to her fiance, her blue eyes steely and her tone like honey over ice. "I don't know who to kill first; Tseng, or Veld."

"None! Listen to me!" He slightly shook her, grey locked in blue, grave and urgent. "I knew I was to be 'killed' that day. I just did not know when. Or how. I had Barrier cast on me. And I kept casting it every ten minutes." He frowned and brought her close to his chest, to his beating heart.

"And whenever I touched you... I cast it on you, too. I had agreed to not know how I would 'die'. You must deceive your friends to deceive your enemies..."

"I'm listening, just pissed," she murmurs, pecking his neck before breathing in his rich scent. She could remember that scent from those two years ago; it hadn't changed.

* * *

"You will not fucking have him, you fucking bitch! I'd die before you have him!" and the green aura sprung around him, even as he clung to her legs in the kind of determination that anyone who knew him well knew he possessed.

The pull of the body he was unconsciously holding onto seemed to break the hold for a moment and he looked up. "Rufus!" Damn why didn't he have his sword on him now? It had his materia. He stood up, only to almost be pushed down by the gust of the wings.

Chains began to wrap around herself, and she stepped into the void in which only she could step into. "Then you shall witness the fate of this man with your own eyes." And when stepping in, the three of them went.

His eyes closed and the green became ribbons of red and gold and orange, and hints of blue as a loud screeching cry of the great firebird sounded, the summon taking shape and form as he whispered a prayer for those of his own that had passed before him to lend him their strength.

He could reach them if he just jumped off the right ledge. He jumped to the roof, and then up as high as he could. If he could just grab Reno, just reach him in time.

An arm reached up and he grabbed onto Reno, right as the void closed and the phoenix was summoned.

In a fit of madness, Rufus dug his hands into her face with the intent of blinding, only seeing a glimmer of light from the corner of his eyes, not realizing it was Reno.

"Let go -!"

Even though his skin burned with Geostigma, the pain focused him, made him think of what to target.

The summon grabbed Cloud in its claws, hauling him up up with it, to the one who had called it, the unconscious wishes of its master's heart reaching it, even as Reno said "You won't take anyone else I love from me."

Now,

Through the clawing , she stopped where she was, and threw the president towards The Phoenix rather violently. And in a flash, she disappeared.

Again, the hands grasped at Cloud this time, ripping him from the bird's grasp and vanishing once more, to her sanctuary; hidden within the caverns of the Northern Crater.

Rufus' body suddenly became weightless once more, and he let a quiet noise as he began to fall - Shit! Reno took a deep breath, as he grabbed Rufus and they flew down, Phoenix catching them both.

Rufus slammed into something, and pain just shot through his whole body again - enough to knock him out again, and his whole body shuddered, wracked with Geostigma.

* * *

The blond stirred softly in bed, chocolate hues opening to at first a blurry white room. She soon found herself not being able to move a ton, however. Ah, shifting hurt. Hell, breathing hurt overall. Three fractured ribs and an impalement through her abdomen, thankfully not harmful enough to kill. She was freezing, though as far as anyone else knew, this may have been normal. She couldn't even eat regularly now- for certain as long as she stayed in the hospital facility. Nothing she worried about now of course. Though how long before another mission? Like hell she was worried about that. She glanced over at the other taller male, though her face fell when it wasn't Reno. Still, she did respond. "Tseng You are alright?" She asked, hoarse and short of breath.

* * *

"I was glad you were not in the car with me when it blew up..." Goose bumps raised on his skin at the touch of her lips to his skin, his voice dropping a bit. "You were unconscious. And so was I. Veld picked me up and dumped me in Modeoheim while the others took care of you. Handed me a fake ID card. A new identity. This identity I lived with for the past two years... Sergei Stanislav."

He let go of a snort. "Cliché. I took care of my mission here. Truth be told, I finished it last week. I could not wait to see you again."

"For a year or so, Veld dropped by at least once a moth with pictures and news of you. But then... He stopped coming. And your pictures too. So for about a year... I was dead for you. And you were as good as dead for me..."

"Well, now that it's done, we can live happy right?" Right? Shona didn't want tot hink about anything else, but she was getting a weird feeling about the Inn. Sighing, she laid her head against his chest. W"e need to go back. Please tell me you have a sniper rifle here."

"Errr... Will a shotgun do?" He tilted his head, dumbfounded. Really unsure as to where this out of context question had come from.

"That should work..." she muttered, and broke their hold to grab his coat from the couch. "Let's go!"

"Where to?" He asked as he walked toward his gun's stash, picking up his spare pump shotgun. He threw it Shona's way, along with a sealed box of slugs.

"Back to the Inn," she states, rattling the box carefully and catching the shotgun in her other hand. "Shit's gone down, I just know it. 'No never texted back."

It was a trap and he had fallen for it. How could he have been so stupid!? She had come for him and he was weaponless, materialess, itemless. Cloud was strong but he wasn't that strong to take her on without nothing.

"'No?" What a weird pet name. "Ah well... I guess I owe him some apologies, too...Oh, yes! Check in the closet. I have a spare winter coat there." Shona dashes off to grab it, coming back in the fur lined coat, fully ready to break out hell when they got there.

"C'mon, it'll take forever to get there. Let's get outside."

"Forever? Now that you are properly dressed I can drive like crazy." He hurried outside and jerked his head toward his snowmobile.

She nods and races after him, thanking Minerva she didn't wear heels.

He made quick work of the crank and the engine was roaring to life. "Hop behind and hold on tight."

Shona laughs and hops on. "No innuendos today?" she asks, only semi serious.

"I intend to make for lost time with concrete stuff. Innuendos are cruel after such a long time, if you ask me."

"Fair enough," she snorts. "Now actually get moving, okay?"

He nodded once and grabbed a pair of snow goggles that he snapped into place on his face, peeling of the makeshift parking, driving at breakneck speeds to towards the Inn.

Shona, meanwhile, ducks behind his taller frame to load the shotgun as they drove. This was going to be interesting... When they neared, she stared at the sky in awe. "Is that Phoenix?"

* * *

It was a trap and he had fallen for it. How could he have been so stupid!? She had come for him and he was weaponless, materialess, itemless. Cloud was strong but he wasn't that strong to take her on without nothing.

Once they've arrived, she let Cloud free from her grasp.

"Be calm, and be still, soldier of light." She let him move about, since there was no one to find them. This place was of her own, hidden from the world above, and now it was only the two of them.

The moment he was let go he tried to run from her as far as he could. He didn't care if she killed him. He rather be killed then what she planned to do with him instead. If he was going to be used like a puppet, then, maybe he'd look for something to kill himself with. He didn't want that. He couldn't do that again. 'There has to be something here'

The further he ran, the more she would be there, in the mirrors, watching him as he ran.

It would be no use, since he cannot escape without her permission to leave.

When the next entrance to the new room came into view, she stepped forward, There.

Her arms extended, and embraced him once he got there.

"Be still." She said once more, her tone calming, and soothing in the air.

He kept running, room after room she would beat him there each and every time until he slammed right into her. His face was pressed up against her skin, that disgusting bluish flash that haunted his dreams. He couldn't move in the hold. His head was agonizing him. The pain making his eyelids heavy. He needed to rest, maybe rest would stop the pain he was feeling.

She lightly brushed her fingers through his hair, having him right where she needed.

Once the boy's eyes closed, she began to hum a gentle tune to soothe his mind, and let him surrender to her very being.

The touch was gentle, soothing and yet not. It made the hair stand up off his skin but he couldn't deny how tired it made him feel. Soon his eyes were closed and he was limp against her hold.

"Very good. Mother's here." She said silently. She would not let him go.

For he was her true target, the true arch enemy. But instead of killing him, she would consume his mind and soul. He was unconscious, his mind feeling numb but his body was responding. "...mo...ther..."

* * *

"Phoenix ?! Where?!"

"Right fucking there, you moron!"

The massive firebird had spread its wings from one side of the horizon to the other, two tiny figures just barely visible upon its back.

"Well, yes, sorry if I am trying not to kill the both of us while driving to this place!" Ruluf snipes.

"Ugh, you are insufferable," she shoots back.

"Glad to be of service!" He shooted over his shoulder, smirking at Shona. "Where to, now!?"

"Just over that hill," she says after slapping his shoulder with the flat of her palm.

He did as ordered and stopped the vehicle at the designated spot. He hopped down and quickly removed his mits, shoving his hands in his coat's pockest and fishing out his dual pistols.

The summon landed them both to the earth and Reno lifted his unconscious body into his arms and carried Rufus inside to lay him on the bed. He was nearing the very ends of his physical endurance, he had slept for a total of two hours out of the last 48.

Shona levels her own weapon, glancing around for any target, but all she found was Reno, and a very out of it Rufus. "What... Happened here?!" she demanded as she followed Reno.

One hand just lashed out, no words, lashed out and slapped her hard across the face. His hair and back were still sticky with the goop from his Geostigma from his exposure to Jenova, and he did not have the patience right then.

Shona stumbles back, falling onto Ruluf. "Reno, the fuck?!"

"Reno! _Vy chertovski ublyudok!"_ Ruluf stepped between Shona and Reno, ready to swing.

Hiis body trembled as he turned his back to them both. He is on the edge of his physical and emotional endurance and he honestly does not have time to deal right then with any of it.

"Reno... Please go sleep." Shona states after spitting blood out. And of fucking course her forehead had opened again.

"I fucking can't **don't you get it?** Someone's gotta handle everything and Tseng's not here to. I still don't know if Elena's all right, and top of that Rufus is hurt, and Cloud's been taken by that cosmic fucking space bitch. "

"What the Hell is happening?!" Ruluf demands, looking between his best friend and fiancee.

"Reno! Go. Sleep. Now." Shona says, stepping around Ruluf.

Reno just drops it all, in one gush of words, on Ruluf. From Rufus contracting the Stigma again, to the mission to Icicle, to Rude and Knife going missing, to Elena going after them, all of it, then more softly, the sense of death he'd had over both his lover and his partner.

 _"Lyubov', nokautiruyu yego . Pozhaluysta._ Reno, you're gonna hate me."

Then Reno does Ruluf the favor of not forcing it and his eyes roll up in his head as he goes down in a dead faint. Sheer determined will could only go so far

 _"Qu'allons-nous faire avec toi ..."_ she mutters, placing her arms under Reno's shoulders. "Get his feet, Ru."

He watched as Reno simply went numb and slumped to the ground and simply shrugs, kneeling by Reno's side. "Go search for the others. I will take care of Reno and come back."

"I know where the others are, and they're not here," she states, simple and quick.

* * *

 _ **And the plot thickens more! From here on out, Jenova is portrayed by jen-ova, also from Tumblr. Please leave us a review, and we own nothing but the plot!**_


	9. Part Nine

"And for Gaia's sake, pick up his feet, Ruluf."

"Tch." He lowered himself to his haunches and grabbed both of the redhead's ankles.

"Don't 'tch' me! You're the one who socked 'im."

"His fault I did." He defended himself, much like an overgrown kid.

"You do not know what caused it, so keep quiet and don't do it again. I deserved it. I called him worse than Tseng."

He said nothing, harshly biting on his bottom lip to stop from saying anything else, hoisting Reno up.

Once they'd deposited Reno on his bed, tough going might she add, Shona glared at her fiance. "You were about to say something. Why?"

"Please don't say his name..."

Shona sighs, defeated. "Fine. _Fine._ I won't, promise."

"...bastard."

"Did you just curse in the common tongue?" She ships around, bewildered.

"Yes."

She's slightly floored. For him to be this pissed was a bit of a miracle. "Okay. Time for us both to sleep, if you're this angry."

"Took you long enough to figure that out..."

"I'll take the couch," she offers, already making her way to the living room.

"Shona..." He softly whispered, his voice bordering on despair. "I..." He took a deep breath and went after her, catching her wrist. _" Moya lyubov'... Mon amour..."_

Hearing not only his native tongue, but hers as well, Shona stops and sighs. "I take it that means I'm staying here?" she asks, sarcasm lacing her tone. She turns, lacing her arms around his shoulders and burying her nose in his shoulder. "Make me a promise to never leave again?"

"Well... Not in Reno's room... Do you have a room?"

"Yes.: She snorts, "The living room. But Veld and Vincent are staying out tonight it would seem, and there's their room downstairs."

"Can I... Sleep with you tonight...?" He dared to ask, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

She sighs again, then nods into his chest, grabbing his hand to lead him down the stairs and to the right. "In here, _mon amour..."_

He followed her, squeezing her hand maybe a bit too forcefully.

The tightness of Ruluf's grip did not go unnoticed, and she stops in the doorway with a brow raised. Backing into the room, she kicks off her shoes next to the bed and sits on the mattress. "There is something on you mind. What?"

* * *

Verdant eyes fluttered open a while later, and Reno pulled his phone out. He needed to check on his lover, he couldn't rest until he knew how she was, even though he was nearing exhaustion still, he had not slept, merely passed out from utter exhaustion. He doesn't know if Tseng has been able to get into her room, and he knows the Director would call him if she had woken up fully, he trusts that much, but he can't bring himself to just leave it be

Tseng was sitting on one of those plastic hospital chairs that could fold. He had his elbows on his knees, and his chin on both fists. He observed Elena quietly.

Tseng picks up at the second tone of the first ring, and puts it to his ear. "Reno. All is well," he says. "I'm in the hospital, they're both asleep. They're hurt, but the doctor said their condition is stable."

"Thank Shiva." his voice is still rough from unconsciousness, his eyes are stil half lidded. To be honest he feels like stomped chocobo droppings, but he had, as he'd told Ruluf, slept for two hours out of the last forty eight and it had done his body no favors. "We lost Cloud. Jenova fucking showed up."

Jenova? Impossible.

At the mention of her name, Tseng went ice cold. He glanced up, saw the open door, and went to close it. He gave a non commitical grunt to let the other know he was still on the line. Only when he had closed the door, he made a mention of her. This was inconvenient, but might be just the opponent Shin-Ra needs to get the public back to their side.

"I do not like this news... but it's not the end of the world." Yet.

He stood up from the plastic chair to pull the blanket more over Elena's shoulder, and tuck her in. He brushed her hair back. "Let me think on what should be done about the situation with Cloud." Best not to mention Jenova's name. "Silence level four. Kill anyone that's not a Turk who learns of this. I don't want the general public to know about that situation. Reno, three things: one, take care of yourself. Two, Vincent and Veld are in charge when you're asleep. And three..."

He hesitated.

"Sir?" He got a dropping feeling in his gut, one that he was afraid meant he was not going to escape Icicle to see Elena any time soon. He had not told Tseng about his own illness, he hadn't said a word, because the last thing he needed was Tseng worrying about him when he had enough else to worry about.

Tseng sighed a little. "Do you know where Shotgun is located? Get her om the phone for me. Kick down doors if you must."

"She's downstairs, probably sleepin'. Sir, I. . . I kinda . . " and his face turned bright red. "I kinda slapped her in the face after she came back."

"Does not matter. Wake her up."

"Yes sir." he crawled out of bed, and for a moment he wavered on his feet before heading down, he knew that his presence likely would not be welcome, but he followed the singing when he heard it and knocked hard. He'd pick the lock if they didn't answer, but he'd try to do this the nice way first.

* * *

He kicked his boots off and followed her on the bed, pushing on both of her shoulders, forcing her down on the mattress. "My precious..." He simply gazed at her, offering a small smile. "Please... Tell me this is not a dream..."

"I can make no such promises, as I am thinking the same thing." She had fallen into his speech patterns again, after all these months of seperation. "Just sleep, love..."

He crawled on the bed and rolled to his side, pulling Shona close, oh so close to him and wrapped himself around her. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes.

It was familiar, this. Something he'd always done, and something she welcomed. But she could tell he wasn't asleep yet. So, she did what she'd done what seemed a thousand times in the past;

 _"D'accord, il existait d'autres facons de se quitter_

 _Quelques éclats de verres auraient peut-être pu nous aider_

 _Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner_

 _Les erreurs qu'on peut faire trop s'aimer."_

His heart felt like it was traped in a vice, his breath hitching.

That song... She used to sing it. So often that he had learned its lyrics by heart. Even though it was French and he never bothered learning it.

His voice, raspy and uneven, joined hers, his emotions overwhelming him as his hold on her tightened.

 _"D'accord, la petite fille_

 _En moi souvent te réclamait_

 _Presque comme une mère_

 _Tu me bordais, me protégeais_

 _Je t'ai volé ce sang_

 _Qu'on aurait pas dû partager_

 _A bout de mots, de rêves_

 _Je vais crier."_

She couldn't help it, her voice broke when he joined, and she stopped her song. Her breath hitching, she caught the sound of steps overhead, and shot up. "Reno's awake..."

He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, begrudgingly uncurling from around her and padded to the door, quickly opening it.

"Tseng wants to talk to her. Before you say no, it's professional, an' it's important. Business before grudges."

Tseng stood by Rude's bed. He tugged the blanket higher up to the man's chin. From his own jacket pocket, the Director pulled a pair of shades and put those on the nightstand. His hand was trembling, and the sunglasses rattled before he put them down fully. He disliked being put in such position, having made this decision. "On speaker, please."

Ruluf halfway listened to what the redhead was saying, pulling him in a manly bro hug the moment the door was opened.

Reno turned the speaker on, just as he was hugged by Two Guns, and he hugged him back, murmuring in his own native tongue that he had learned from too many nights of drinking _"I forgive you."_

"Why did you turn the speaker on ?"

"He has somethin' important to say, an' I am pretty sure if involves all of us." he says as he leans back against the wall, yawning widely.

Tseng leaned against the wall between the two beds of his fallen comrades. His dark eyes passed over their sleeping forms. He crossed his legs at the ankles, and bowed his head a little. Being a Director was such a difficult job... but he was the best at it.

"Can you all hear me, name yourself if you are present."

"Shotgun of the Turks, present."

"Reno of the Turks, but ya know I'm here. Mostly."

"Two Guns."

"Thank you," the Director said. He stared at the wall across, eyes om different people on another continent.

"Shotgun, I received your resignation from your job at the Shin-Ra Department of Administrative Research."

Man, he hated this. The President should officially stand by his side during these talks, not him alone.

"Given the fact you discussed information on the President's illness in public causing the news to go global; abandoning the President to elope; abandoning your fellow Turks for your own gain; letting our comrade Elena leave by herself without back up causing two comrades to fall, forced me to strongly consider your resignation. I, Tseng, Director of the Turks, will hold you responsible for all aforementioned actions. Thus I am in favor of approving your request. As I am currently dealing with more important issues at the present, I authorize my direct subordinates Reno of the Turks and Ruluf of the Turks to apply your resignation."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look them in the eye, Shona. Those are the men that will put you in a body bag."

He went back to his normal, calm tone. His hand was still trembling. "If you wish to revoke your resignation, you have 24 hours to present yourself in my office, top floor, Shinra Building, in Edge."

He stared at Rude's stump toes. "Message received?"

"Message received loud and clear, sir. But I'm not backing down. Put me in a body bag all you want, it just clears my mind of the biggest mistake of my life."

Tseng hung up.

Reno pulled his pistol out, but his eyes, those eyes, beg her. Please. . .please do not make me kill one of my best friends, one of my comrades. Don't force me to do this. I've lost too many as it is

Shona backs further into the room, not to get away, but to allow him a clear shot. Tilting her chin up, standing proud, she nodded to Reno. "Finish your orders, sir."

"Shona...don't throw your life away over somethin' this stupid. This ain't worth dyin' over, it's just not. You fucked the boss an' he tossed you aside, shit like that happens every day. He pissed you off because of it, so what? It's not worth this."

"I know you have 23 hours and some odd minutes left, but I'm frankly sick of Shinra's shit." She laughed, a short and harsh sound. "Call it a mercy kill."

"You had no issue with the 'shit' up until Tseng told you he didn't want a relationship." Reno pointed out. "This is about that. I'm not fucking stupid. It''s not worth dyin' for so stop being a stubborn dumbass an' get with the program. There are more important things at stake than your Gods damn pride."

"Shona!" He stepped between Reno and her, his arms extended on each of his sides. "Shona... Please... Please don't... Leave me again..."

"You're not from Mideel, Reno. Pride is everything to us. As is purity." Is what she spits over Ruluf's shoulder.

"I give no fucks. Your pride is nothing compared to your life."

Shona, who still had her shotgun, took it off her back. "Don't make me use this on you, Reno. There's only two rounds in it, and one of them is for Jenny dear's head."

"For once... I agree with Reno."

"You want at Jenova? Then shelve your fucking pride and stick with us, because that is our next target."

"You still have 23 hours, numbnuts. We can save Cloud in that, and then you can off me. I don't give two shits."

"I ain't lettin' you outta here, not until you agree to back down and stay."

"If you off her... You off me."

"Ruluf, do not be a fucking idiot," she snaps, actually bopping him on the head with her fist.

"You want outta here to go after Jenova? So do I, but no one-" and he locks the door from the inside, sealing it with a password "is gettin' outta here until you change your mind."

"I already lost you once..." He whistood the hit without flinching. "I'm not loosing you twice..."

Shotgun growls, resigning herself to a lifetime of servitude again. "I go back, I want a written apology from..." she pauses before the name, looking to her fiance. "Someone. And he's paying for the wedding."

Reno smirks. "You got it. I just didn't wanna lose you, okay? You're a good friend, even if you do piss me the shit off sometimes."

Ruluf tensed, his eyes growing wide with surprise and he stared at her, his mouth agape. "W...What?"

"Not you, moron. Who's name did you not ask me to say?"

"The Director. I'll arrange it, no worries." he nods. "Now get your gear together, an' if either of you tell me I can't go on this mission I'll remind ya I outrank ya."

"I know, but... That's... Unexpected." Ruluf says in wonder.

"Really?" she rolls her eyes. "We were an item for _how_ long again?"

"You know I suck with dates and anniversaries..."

"Ruluf, I'll try not ta get ya chained to a chimney durin' yer stag party."

Ain't that the tru- "No stag party. Ever."

"We're... Getting married?"

"You are the one who propsed, were you not?" she shot back, slinging her gun back across her shoulder.

"Reno. Please unlock the door now."

He nodded, typing in the unlock code. "Like I said, gear up. I'm _comin' with you,_ an' don't argue it. If I can't go check on my partner an' Elena I can at least do this."

Shona sighed. She was keeping something from them, but they would figure it out eventually. She had every intention to go down with Jenova, or die trying to take her out. Lose-lose situation, one befitting a Turk. She knew they'd get over her eventually. Ruluf had said himself he'd tried to forget her.

Once the door was unlocked, he shoved Reno out of the room and locked the room behind him, effectively keeping Shona for himself.

Reno of course was determined to keep her alive, he'd determined she wasn't dying, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her, he yelped when Ruluf did what he did, but he had to smile a bit.

"Have you completely lost your Gaia loving _MIND!"_ she shouted, backing away to the window.

"Promise me, Ruluf. You keep her alive," Reno says through the door. "I know her, I know how she is, keep her there, keep her alive. I have a bitch to catch."

Shona snorts yet again, "Don't you mean 'cosmic space bitch'?"

"You know it, Reno." He stepped closer to Shotgun and grabed her wrist, yanking her closer to him.

He laughed "Yeah, that. But point is, her pride means so much and I know it does, she'd love nothin' more than to go out in a blaze of glory. Well, sorry, fuck that noise, it ain't gonna happen. I've lost too many people as it is, I'm not losin' her too. I don't give a shit if she wants to die or not, she can be suicidal in say. . .20 years or so."

She huffs, but doesn't pull back. Instead, she gave him the infamous Mideel death glare that said she wanted him dead with ever cell in her body. "What... The... ** _Fuck?"_**

"Aw.. Do not look at me like that...You can spare a little 15 minutes for us...?" Ruluf asks with a laugh.

Shotgun huffs again, then hangs her head in shame. "How did you two know?"

"How long have we been together?" He answered her question with another one, his lips brushing against hers with each word.

"Best profiler the Turks ever hired." Reno quipped as he went to go get his gear. He may not have been the mage that Genesis was, but he was pretty handy with the materia.

The sanity he had provided less than two hours ago was gone, replaced with the exact opposite. She was slowly being driven up a wall by his proximity, and she *liked* it.

"Mine... You are mine... My love. My everything..." His hands rested on her hips, his thumb caressing the sides of her waist.

For once, she cursed their height difference, as she had to tilt her head up to finally press her lips to his, if only to shut him up while she was fuming.

His arms possessively wrapped around her and pulled her even closer, his lips claiming hers, angrily, hungrily, needily. Wanton.

He let himself be submerged by the torrent of emotions he was feeling, showering Shona with love and his desire for her.

She decided to play dirty with a smirk, Shona pulled on his shirt hem, pulling it up, and then drawing lines in his flesh with her well groomed nails. But she didn't break the kiss.

A wracking shudder ran all the way from his toes to the roots of his hair, his skin covering in goose bumps. A groan escaped him as he arched his back at the traitorous touch. He lifted his arms and took advantage of her holding his shirt for him, easily slipping out of it.

His left hand grasped her wrists and he twisted her arms behind her back, forcefully shoving her against the wall, pinning her between it and his body. His mouth latched on the side of her neck, his teeth leaving marks on her skin.

* * *

Shona sat in the bed, tracing lines in Ruluf's skin with a nail, just to annoy him. "Feeling better?" she asked, with heavy sarcasm.

He grunted his reply, a smirk on his lips. "You?"

"Hm..." she hums in reply, laying back down and pulling his arm over her head. "Sleep. Then we go to the ShinRa building."

"Sleep? We do not have time to sleep. "

Shona grumbles, then flips over to grab his shirt from the floor. "Fine," she says, as she throws it at him.

"I missed hearing your voice, _mon amour..."_ He wolfishly grinned at her and slipped his shirt over his head, pulling it down over his torso.

Shona grins back as she pulls on her left sock, then her pants. "And I yours," she replies, all nuances of anger and resentment melted away.

He simply tucked everything back in his pants and pulled on the zipper. He walked past Shona and picked his coat, shrugging it on.

 _And back to being ignored... Well, fuck you, t- Wait..._

"You coming?"

"You do _NOT_ want to know what went though my mind at that comment." She laughed at his back.

He looked at her, his eyebrows twisting, granting a quizzical expression to his face. "Errrr...?"

Shona grins wolfishly. "Already did," is all she says.

A devious grin spread on his lips and he jerked his head towards the door, which he promptly unlocked.

Reno is already out in the hallway,completely geared up, his hair drawn back into his normal ponytail, emr strapped to his wrist, materia slotted in the grip of the emr and in the wizard bracelets at both wrists. He also has a Ribborn wrapped around one of his sleeves.

"Reno, why are you still here?" she asks, suspicious and instantly turning red as a tomato.

"Because I figured you'd be goin', I'm not stupid, an' I needed to finish gearin' up anyway."

The same question was nagging at his mind, and he squinted at Reno. _Loudly._

Shona growls, and grabs Reno by the collar. "You speak of this, to anyone, and you WILL be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of your life."

"I wasn't listenin' at the door, fer fuck's sake, but c'mere." he jerks a shoulder, leading them down the hall. "Somehow I got a feelin' you don't have much with you. I don't come to this cold as fuck place without full gear. I got some extra."

"Well... Sorry for having been dead to the world for two years..."

Shona flips her hair over her shoulder, effectively hiding her face in the tail of it as she follows her best friends.

He passed some of his extra gear to the two, materia, a ribbon to guard against status effects, and bangles for the two.

Ruluf tried to get to that emotional state were he was able to control all of his emotions and put on a neutral mask. The same mask that had been the last sight of so many targets. He managed to school his expression and camouflage his feelings, but he felt like he needed a bit more of...something before he could totally close himself and become the cold, efficient killer he had been some years ago.

His hand reached for Shotgun's, entwining their fingers together for a few seconds before he withdrew it,.

Shotgun, now in her own mental battle, shakes her head to clear it. She wasn't like the guys, she wasn't a personal killer. She hid in the shadows, swift and silent, and took her targets out from there. She was... Terrified.

Reno's own face had taken on a cold look, his eyes like ice chips. Jenova had taken Sephiroth from him, and now Cloud, whom he had made a personal promise to his cousin to protect. There was no way he was going to let this happen easy.

"Ready to get this show on the road? Or are we going to stay here all night?" Shona asks, nerves taking her breath.

"Let's move." Reno intones."And Shona?" he turned to her. "If you do something stupid I will summon Phoenix to revive you so I can kill you again. Don't-do-it"

Shotgun growls at him, but thinks. _Can't summon Phoenix if there's nothing left to revive._

"Don't even try it. Remember, I got friends in the Lifestream, I will make damn sure you don't get to stay dead. Be suicidal much later."

She growls one last time, but nods, not meeting his eyes.

"Better. Do not be suicidal." He smirked that emotionless smirk of his, the one that had graced his lips oh so many times before.

 _Too late,_ she thinks, and marches out the front door. "Aren't we all? This is a suicidal mission!"

"I got no plans on dyin', I got a girlfriend to get back to."

"We will see."

She shivered at the sudden loss of emotion in her fiance, and walks faster, towards the repaired chopper. "And you keep reminding us..." Shona mutters.

* * *

 ** _Woot woot! Part nine! Trust me when I say the next one gets dark hella fast. As always, I own none of the characters, and my partners own the plot!_**


	10. Part Ten

_" Poydem. "_ Ruluf indicated the troops seats to Shona, himself honing in the cabin and taking the co-pilot's place.

Reno knew exactly where to go, he remembered it from before, even though the area sent a shiver through him to think about entering The trip was short and tense, and Shotgun watched the passing landscape, forming a plan in her head.

"What is the situation? Reno?"

"He's down there. I can feel it. Be careful when we get down, even if the bitch is asleep, I don't think Cloudy Boy is gonna make rescuin' him easy.

"Reno... You sure this isn't a suicide mission?" Shotgun asks, leaning out the door to peer at the crater.

"I won't let it be." he said, determined. "Besides, I got help I can call on, if I need to."

"You talkin' bout Mama Eryn?"

He grins, "Well yeah, an' my cousin too."

"Mama Eryn?" Ruluf quizzically repeated.

"Oh, you didn't know, Ruluf? Momma was Cetra. You've never had the priviledge of meetin' her, but she was. . .somethin' else."

"Momma was a spitfire, that's what she was," Shona snorts into the mic.

"She'd gladly punch ol' Jen right in the face without one lick o'fear. She's where I get most of stubborn from."

"Ain't that the truth," is her next statement, and she rolls her eyes. "Take us down, Reno."

"Oh. Kind of glad I did not meet her then. One Reno is enough."

He lowered the chopper into the crater, the blinding ice and snow made it hard, but he was good enough a pilot to get through it easily enough. He hopes he won't meet a Sephiroth reborn down there, that could really get awkward.

"Reno, little to the left, I just saw a flash of gold down there," Shotgun hisses into her mic.

A nod, and he landed, checking his materia. He'd had the foresight to slot his Phoenix summon with his final attack, just in case, but he also had a Bahamut as well.

"Reno. You have a spare Cure ?"

He nods, sliding a Mastered Cure in Ruluf's direction. Bored out of his mind, he'd taken to monster hunting and mastering his materia out of said sheer boredom.

"Reno..." she mutters, knowing the story already. Seeing yet another flash of gold, she unholsters her shotgun, and starts off without waiting for the guys. Fuck not being stupid for once.

He ran after her and leaped over top of her. No way in Hell was going to let her die, he'd made a promise.

"Would you... Let me go!" She'd just seen Cloud, for Gaia's sake! He had taken off like a shot ahead of her, he wasn't called The Fastest of the Turks for nothing.

Ruluf slotted the the materia in the dangling charm of his left gun and sprinted after the other two, picking up his second gun.

"For the love of Minerva; you crushed my chest!" She sprints after her best friend, not three steps behind him. He didn't even shoot a look back at her to say it wasn't as if he'd launched himself off her or something.

Deeper and deeper into the crater Cloud was taking them...

Ruluf followed, his eyes roaming over Reno, then Shona, then Cloud and the battlefield, and back again to Reno. Truth be told, Ruluf was pretty much out of shape. His aim would suffer for a while, thanks to his panting.

Fuck.

Cloud had always been rather fast with his lighter body shape but this was worse. He was at a quicker speed, almost a blur in front of them. He wasn't an easy target to hit either. The movements were sporadic and random where he would turn. There was no rhyme or reason at all. Reno cast a Haste and continued to run, he was nearly as much of a blur as his target.

"Ruluf, this is the only time I'm going to say this; stay out of this one." She would be sure he would, too.

"What?!" Ruluf's eyes widened at the sudden request from his lover. "No way!"

"Ruluf! Just do it, for once in your life, _listen to me!"_

Cloud could feel the red head coming closer and turned, moving backwards with ease so he could see him. Wings a little too large for his small body were helping him. The wings were the darkest shade of black, almost making it hard to see the individual feathers. The once big blue mako eyes that Cloud had become known for weren't that anymore. They were glowing bright in the darkness of cave, a green brightness, pupils catlike. "Reno~ Catch me if you can"

Fuck... Shona takes advantage of Cloud's hesitation, firing two rounds at him, aiming for the kill. Aiming for his head.

Reno growled and continued to chase, he knows, he just _knows_, that shooting at him isn't going to work. He lifts up the emr to cast a Pyramid

Ruluf shots two rounds at the blonde ahead of them, changing a bit his aiming, compensating for the other's speed.

He was slowing down on purpose, wanting Reno to have a better chance to catch up. The bullets were an annoyance he simply shielded with his wing, a barrier already in place before they even arrived. The bullets didn't stand a chance. However the catlike eyes saw where Reno's hand was reaching and he stopped for a moment to reverse his direction and flew right to Reno, grabbing that same arm and pulling him close. His grip was like a vice, there was going to be a bruise if not some fracturing. "What do you think you're doing, love?" It was Cloud's voice but it definitely wasn't Cloud speaking.

A growl escaped Ruluf's throat as he shot again at the blonde, trying to cover Reno.

Reno went still, that voice. . . ."I haven't been your love since you lost your mind and killed my family an' almost destroyed my world."

 **Again** the annoyance of bullets. It was really trying his patience. He dodged the first one but one grazed his wing, the wound not causing a stir in him. Instead he focused his attention on Reno, a hand on his chin, smile on the blonde's face. It was so out of place. "Oh Reno, how I missed that fiery personality of yours. Does your body miss mine? I'm sure this one could please you just as well"

Okay, fuck it. Shona holstered her gun again, deciding now was the time to use her plan, picking up the first rock she saw. While Cloud/ Sephiroth was distracted, she snuck up behind him. When she was fully behind him, she raised the stone, aiming for Cloud's head.

There is a shudder. . . Sephiroth course knows his secret and knows his body better tha most. But he has a new lover now. He doesn't want to cheat on her but the tought that maybe... just maybe he could call Cloud back using that bond. . .

Ruluf's eyes widened again when he noticed what Shona was doing. He damned his body, wanting run faster, to be in better shape. Wanted to protect her. But he was at his limit. Two years under cover had been his undoing. He watched her move and felt like he was in a dream. A bad dream at that, when you try to reach for something and all you manage to do is stay at the same place...

"Sho..." He whispered, his hand reaching for her, far behind.

That shudder earned a tighter hold on him but it didn't last long. HE could hear her approaching. Was she really going to be so foolish? Wings pulled in as he spun around and grabbed the dirty blonde by the throat, lifting her off the ground. "You really think I'd be so easy to get rid of?" The catlike eyes disappeared for a moment to reveal Cloud's blue. "Shotgun...you'd kill me?" His voice sounded betrayed for a moment before his grip got tighter and he threw her across the cave. "And I thought we were friends..."

Cloud was gone, too far gone. Even his personality was a mere puppet to the monster. He was there to cause just as much mental damage as Sephiroth was. With Shotgun away he turned his attentions back at Reno, Cloud's expression still in place. "Reno I've watched you from afar for some time, you won't hurt me, will you?"

Shotgun chokes as she's lifted, and she flies back with a thud and a groan, somehow remaining conscious.

"Let them go. . . " he said, hoping beyond hope that this dalliance might have a chance of drawing Cloud back but he has no idea how rough Seph is likely to be.

Cloud frowned at that reply. It wasn't what he was hoping for. "I'm blonde just like her...I've seen you steal looks at me. Am I not good enough for you?" He moved in and kissed him, the wings unfolding and wrapping around the both of them as a shield. He wouldn't want to be shot again. The kiss itself was wrong, rough, violent, so unlike Cloud would ever be.

"I'll let you have what you want. Just let them leave."

Ruluf dashed through the cavern and fell to his knees by Shotgun's side. "Shona!"

She groans and snorts up at the man. Then, she sits up, holding her head. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." Apparently.

He nodded at her comment, a single downward jerk of his head. "We need a plan."

"Well, for one, we are obviously out matched... In a small space, that is." She glances back to the other two. "And he has a fascination with Reno."

"So quick to give up. Boring" Those cat like eyes returned and he pushed away the red head. A look of disgust and disappointment on his face. "You really think I'd want you? Disgusting" A gloved hand went out and his sword appeared, a shadow of what the buster sword had once looked like. There was even material already equipped in it.

A quick push off the ground and he lunged toward Reno, a long ranged slice at that arm he had already abused. If his visitors weren't going to play with him then he'd get rid of them, simple as that.

With Reno being momentarily occupied he turned on the other two, a quick flap of his wings twice to reach them. He knew Reno was the one to look out for in the battle and Reno was holding back. He'd have to draw out that fire. Shotgun being already injured was the best target. He leaned down to the two lovers and petted Ruluf on his head, a smile on his face. "Having fun here? Can I play?" Right after he pulled back and plunged the blade into Shotgun's chest, the wide blade piecing a large hole in her. He lifted the blade up, at an angle, purposely to impale her more, the blade going right through her spine. "Oh no, I think she's stuck."

That caused a loud roar as he summoned Bahamut, casting a third level Cure on Shona as he did. "I am going to kill you."

Shotgun groans as her flesh begins to knit back together, but it wouldn't be enough. Her spine was severed.

Cloud watched almost in a trance as the blood slid down the blade, wiping a bit off with his hand and licking it off. "hm...not pure~" There was a grin as he held the blade straight up, watching ahead as bahamut was summoned but Shotgun slid down the blade to the hilt. "Oh, let me fix that," He carefully put a stray hair behind her ear before swiping away, the force cutting from the wound through her side.

Ruluf whirled around as soon as something touched his head. A hand. Cloud's hand. Snarling, he aimed both of his guns on the blond's face, sending a barrag e of bullets his way. And then the horrifying sound of metal piercing flesh. His eyes went impossibly wide as he realized what had happened.

Shotgun's body was limply dangling on that too large sword, blood seeping through her sliced skin and flesh. Her spine.

And then she was ungraciously discarded, like some piece of thrash, almost cut in halves. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Sho...Na..."

All he gets in response is the sound of blood trickling onto stone.

The rage in Reno's eyes was so hot and so bright, he wasn't thinking, though Phoenix would likely be needed that day, his rage is such that he dives right at Cloud, every spell in his arsenal coming out one after another and tears gathering.

He activated the Cure materia Reno had handed him earlier and cast in to her, times and times again.

The moment she was off his blade he knew he didn't have to worry about Ruluf or Shona interfering anymore. Ruluf would be preoccupied and if Shona survived he'd be impressed. Reno on the other hand was giving him just what he wanted. He let the barrier around him drop, getting wounded as he blocked attacks simply by his sword. No matter what wounds he was getting he didn't scream, he didn't cry or loose his smile. He wasn't immune to the attacks but he was to the feel of the pain. "Yes, more. Hurt me more. Hurt Cloud more. Kill him, make him suffer!"

A voice reaches him just dimly through the rage, gentle, calming him, telling him to stop, that this wasn't Sephiroth's body. . . and he just sways, numb, and and a thunderclap sounds from above them, that thunderclap turning into a cool, quenching rain that reached all the way down and through the rock.

"Shona!" Ruluf shouted, hunched over her, his forehead pressed to her chest, his face distorted by pain and anger.

* * *

A faint voice reaches Shona though her haze, and she looks up to see a brunette and a redhead. A very familiar brunette and redhead. "Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot..." she mutters, knowing full well where she was. The Lifestream.

"You are going back. My son needs someone to keep him from being stupid."

"How can I do that if I'm too stupid? The again, I did plan that- Wait, why?!" she demands.

"He's about to get himself killed."

"Ah, fuck..." Send her back send her back send her back!

"Oh, you'll be needing this." and Eryn literally reaches her ethereal hand into the wound, knitting the spine together before shoving her back into her body.

* * *

Cloud was too distraced with blocking attacks from Reno and bahamut to notice the thunder or how the rain started to seep into the rocks, started to come close to him. He managed to get a hit in and push Reno far enough away to set up Comet. The ground started to shake a bit as the materia came into play.

"Shona! Why! Stupid woman! " His tears fell down his cheeks in a stream.

"FUCK!" she shouts, snapping up on the floor of the pit, knocking her head into Ruluf's. Aw, damn, so her plan didn't work after all. Forget that, where's Reno?! Ruluf sees stars when her head collided with his, sending him sprawling on his back.

Reno was getting ready to run at Cloud, hoping to get a pyramid off.

"RENO, NO!"

Shotgun stands on shaking legs, pulling Reno back with all her might. "Stop it, you moron!"

He was waiting for it, the comet coming down on them.

"I've gotta. . . ." and then he sees the first of the massive stones falling and covers her body with his

"You complete and absolute DUMBASS!" she shouts, slapping him again as they roll to the side. He grunts as the barrage slams into his back and legs, keeping her covered still.

Cloud moved out of the way, not knowing he was going right into the rain. It hit his wings first and the pain that shot through him finally made him let out a bone chilling scream. Shona winces as the stones hit him again and again. Ending all with a scream. But not her best friend's.

The sword disappeared as he tried to get out of the rain, it was literally burning him, leaving marks all over his once pale, porcelain skin. Shona pushes Reno off of her, and walks over to Cloud. "That hurt, you fuck." She exclaims as she socks him once, twice, thrice.

By the time it ended and Reno was badly battered, unable to get back up. Soon enough, as the mutations put into the warrior's body were melted away the pain would likely fade "Elena's gonna kill me." he muttered.

[Cloud drew back in pain, the feathers in his wings falling apart until there was nothing but bloody stubs, it hurt and he curled up on himself as he was beat. The catlike irises vanished, replaced with his own and the stubs on his back soon left too. Once the pain of Jenova leaving him was gone, there was an entire new pain that took over him. All the wounds, the burning, stabbed and magic wounds came in full force now. The pain hitting him all at once. Another loud scream but this one lasted much longer until he finally passed out.

Ruluf grunted in pain as he came to, slowly sitting upright.

"You done being lazy, boys?" Shotgun, glowering at Cloud, says she she cast a Cura on both men.

"I feel like I took a head to my face..." He grumbled, shaking his head. The his face snapped upward, eyes locking on Shotgun. "Shot... You're alive..."

"Ow, fuck remind me not to take a bunch of giant fucking rocks." Reno groans, waving one hand in the air.

"Who is going to help me carry Cloudy boy out of here?" Shotgun says, not paying attention to either.

"I'll take him." Reno shuddered at the contact from before, but he lifted him into his arms. "Just as fucking heavy as he was last year."

"I will pilot. You are in no shape to do so, Reno." Ruluf states.

"You wreck my bird I will break your fucking face, Ru."

"You wrecked more birds than I did."

"We need to get out of here, right the fuck now," she says, catching the sound of something shifting in the distance. "Don't want to be here when cosmic Mama gets here."

"Reno. Your PHS. Lend it to me."

Reno flips him off as they get into the chopper. He is still holding the trooper, but he hands it to Ruluf.

* * *

"Oi. Reno." Ruluf's voice crackled over the speaking of the headsets.

"Yeah?" He's got the trooper's head in his lap now.

"You have unread text messages."

"No more fights tonight, guys," she begs into her headset next to the redhead. She was the only one watching the clock; 3 hours to go.

"Here, let me see." Ruluf absently handed the PHS over his shoulder. He starts going through them groans seeing one from Tseng. That one is not going to be fun depending,, one from Rufus asking where the heck everyone went, and the other. . .an unknown number

"Yo, Reno, what's up?" she asks, slipping back into her old speech pattern.

"I dunno who this text is from. It says unknown number."

Shona sighs, still in pain from the sudden re-knitting of her spine. "Read it out loud, then."

"What does it say?"

"Watch your back. This isn't over by a long shot."

"Well... Fuck." Ruluf mutters.

"It can't be Jenny, can it?" Shona says; only just barely audible.

"She wouldn't text, she'd just come kill us."

"Edge in view. ETA landing pad : 05 minutes."

[9"Thank Odin," she whispers, but doesn't mean it. One hour left. Ruluf smoothly landed the chopper on Shinra HQ landing pad and turned the engine off. "Reno, Strife. Go the the infirmary. Shotty too. "

"Please don't call me that?" she asks, hesitant. She hated the nickname.

"Yeah. Forgot you hated that."

"I'm gonna find Elena. " he carried Cloud in, laid him on a bed in theinfirmary, then went hunting for Elena. He figured she'd be at one of the more advanced medical centers, and as he called around he found her, and walked out, catching a cab. The trip in the cab was tense, and as he paid and got out he walked up to her room, like Tseng not letting anyone stop him, and sat in the chair the wutain had recently vacated, lifting up the blond's hand and kissing it.

"I'll be in the workroom. Anything happens, you call me." Ruluf calls over his shoulder.

* * *

When Cloud finally came to, he wasn't yet seen by and medical staff and was alone, completely and utterly alone. He vaguely remembered how he got there and the rush of memories that came after of the battle had him in tears. He didn't care about the pain from his wounds anymore, his heart was broken. Reno would never trust him ever again. He wouldn't be surprised if Ruluf and Shona never spoke to him again either. He was alone, he was the enemy. He had failed at being a hero.

There would be a note by Cloud's bed with three simple words. "I forgive you."

* * *

The Elena stirred again, sheets slipping down some though bandaged wrapped around under her arms and down. Her breathing shuttered softly, though after a moment she seemed try again to fully wake up properly, something definitely happy in her dull eyed to see him there as she suddenly tried to get out of bed.

"Laney, I gotta get back to Rufus, though I called Cissnei to come guard him, but I just. . .I had to come see for myself that you an' Rude were gonna be ok."

"Come back?" She murmured softly. Her voice was calm, as she had recognized his own. In that time maybe she could actually get up.

"You know I will. You'll be right as rain again soon, babe." and he leaned down, kissing her, before turning to Rude and making sure he was all the way tucked in before heading out. Her gaze fixed on his before the vision really blurred out again, making her dizzy with sleep again. Maybe later she could try ingesting some clear liquids...when he came back was best to her.

* * *

It was weird to be on the Turks' floor again. In the all too familiar work room, with its computers on sleep mode, papers and pens strewn all over the place.

Oh. Crap. He would need a keycard. He padded to Veld's office and searched for his personal folder.

Shona sulked, then thought, _'I'm alone. I'm finally alone.'_ She looks down both sides of the hall, and takes off down the right side. Towards the exit of the building.

A weird feeling nagged at him. He didn't know what, or why, but he felt afraid. For Shona. He picked the phone on the desk, fumbled a bit with the new numeric menu and finally dialed Reno's number.

Reno was starting to walk back out toward the chopper. "I gotta get back to Icicle to watch over Rufus, but if ya need me I'm here, yeah?"

Damn. Reno's PHS must have been crushed by that damned materia spell. Upset, he hung up and looked in the small directory stored in the phone's memory. Ah. There. Shotgun's. He dialed it and put the phone to his ear.

Ah, damn... Pulling the PHS out, she knits her brows when she's sees Veld's number, "Hello, sir?"

 _"Shona? Where are you?"_

"F- Um, almost to Tseng's office, why?" she asks, hiding the lie.

 _"I do not see you on the Turk's floor."_

"How would you see me on the Turk's floor?" She quickly back tracks. Fuckitall, he was in Veld's office!

 _"Why are you lying to me..."_ His voice was barely audible on the line, clearly hurt.

"Why are you lying to ME?! About the missions?" She was not hurt. She was pissed.

 _"I had no other choice. Veld's order. I did not lie to you because I wanted to."_

"And you promised me freedom earlier. Was that a lie as well?" Shona snaps, drawing the eyes of a few other Turks as she stormed into the ex-Director's office, snapping the cell shut and slamming the door behind her.

He hadn't expected her to be this close to the office, and as such he jumped when the door was slammed behind a fulminating Shona. He hung up the now useless phone and turned to look at her.

"I want out. I want to be with _you_ , why do you not get that?" she demanded, gesticulating wildly.

He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really think that I do not want to be with you?! You know as well as me that there is only one way to leave the Turks!"

Shona sighed, defeated. "You seemed all for the idea not too long ago." She glanced at her hand, where his ring still was. On the wrong hand to not raise questions. Then, she yanked it off, dropping it to the floor. "Fuck this," and stormed out. In the correct direction this time.

"Shona!" He started after her, reaching for her wrist.

She snatched her hand away, glaring at the taller man. "I'm going to go tell Cloud I didn't mean to hit him, but the thing infesting his body, and then go see Tseng." She spits the name, knowing it would wound her lover.

[10:38:01 PM] Ruluf - ZzzzzZzzZZZzing: "Why would you do that!?" He nearly shouted, barely refraining from reaching for her wrist again.

"Ruluf... I don't want to die at your hand..." she murmured, half tempted to use Tseng's 'indoor voice' comment. Turning, she started down the hall again, towards the cells.

* * *

"Cloud?" Reno peeked his head into the door.

Cloud was under the blankets of the bed he was in. His body was curled in against itself, making an almost perfect circle outline. It was quiet in the room, the only sound being his quick intake of break, giving away the fact he was crying.

He sat down on the bed next to Cloud, and quietly said "None of it was your fault. I don't blame you."

The words didn't help or stop the tears. He was upset, so very upset. His body was shaking, both from pain and from the uncontrollable tears. He hadn't even been patched up yet. "I almost killed you...I killed Shotgun...I...I..."

"You didn't do anything. Sephiroth did it. Not that that makes it any better, considering."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness...I...I deserve nothing...I'm a monster...the things she whispered to me...the things she did to me..."

"You were a fucking victim okay? I know what that's like."

"I've been a puppet before...this time..." He couldn't even say it. He felt sick at himself. He didn't want to see Reno. He didn't deserve to ever see him again after this. Bloodied pale hands reached out of his blanket shield and pulled the pillow inside, holding it tightly.

"Let me tell you the story of how I know what it's like. I was sexually involved with Sephiroth, but you know that from his memories. Well, there were some he probably didn't share." He took a deep breath. "This was before I had started actually trasitioning. I didn't yet have access to the hormones and well. . .I got pregnant." he murmurs. "Tseng ordered an abortion, I wanted to keep it but I couldn't because orders are orders. Hojo was pissed when he found out. . .and Seph. . . he never talked to me again. "He went to Nibelheim two weeks later."

* * *

"Shona! Stop!" He started after her again. "Are you so sad here that you would rather die!?"

"Uh... Just a bit, yeah!"

"If you go... I will go too." He said softly just after stopping dead in his tracks.

She turned slowly, having had her back to him. "I thought you said there was only one way out of the Turks?" she asked slowly.

"There is only one."

"Then what in the FUCK, are you thinking?"

"What the FUCK are YOU thinking!?"

"That if I can't live with you, there's no point."

"And since you do not want to be a Turk anymore..."

"Are you suggesting a double suicide or some shit?"

"I don't want to lose you again! If you go, I'll go with you! If you die, I'll die with you!"

She sighed yet again, and looks to her feet. "Let's... Just go say goodbye to Cloudy boy, okay?"

He nodded but remained immobile for a while.

 _"Mon amour.._. Let's get going."

* * *

That made him worse. He had taunted Reno with his own body, had suggested such horrible things. Reno had lost so much because of Sephiroth. He lost a family, something cloud cherished and always wanted. "I'm sterile...because of his cells..." he blurted out. He wished he could erase the last few hours. He never wanted to hurt Reno or any of them like he did. He liked Reno and now they'd never be friends again. Cloud wouldn't allow it. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Reno...I'm sorry I exist...I should be killed like the other clones...I'm nothing but a ticking time bomb."

"You listen to me" he said to Cloud. "You are nothing of the sort. You are a fucking hero, you resisted him at every fucking turn and what happened today was no fault of yours. Try to shove me outta yer life. Just try. You know how stubborn my cousin is? Multiply that by fucking a hundred."

There was silence before he finally spoke. Only a few simple words. "I'm sorry." He said nothing after that. What could he? How could he ever think to forgive himself?

"There is nothing really to forgive, but I forgive you for whatever you think you need it for, You didn't do anything, and you bet your ass when it's my time to go me an' a certain fucking SOLDIER are gonna have a talk."

* * *

Wake up.

They are here.

Wake up. Wake up.

She is here.

Open your eyes.

The room was in complete silence when Vincent first jolted upright, the air brimming with his own salty sweat and a taste of pumped adrenaline that was sending a loud badum, badum, badum raging against his ribcage. Up and down, inflated and exhaled - He can already feel the burning flesh began to cool down, leaving only the memories in thin sheen of perspiration that left both disarrayed raven locks and leather attire clinging to his skin.

He took a glance at the clock. Somewhere in the room to his right, Veld's still sleeping. The hours he spent seemed longer than Vincent remembered once, and there was a slight hitch to each exhalation he have never noticed of being there before. Vincent kicked his feet to the side. Sabaton heels met with wooden floor with as much grace as that of a feline family despite the material from which those were made, and the weight carried. Cerberus was the first to be fetched and strapped back to its holster; heavy crimson drape was the next. Combing back his hair, he made one last look around the room before he left.

 _I don't like this._

 _I really don't like this._

There's a sensation in the air that he couldn't quite explain, the deep unsettling quietude before a storm broke. Moving along the corridor, he strained his ear to listen. Chaos hushed murmuring danced off his skull, making more difficult the attempt to concentrate at investigating the underlying current in the air. Vincent tightened the grip on Cerberus, tongue darting out to swipe lightly across his parched lips.

That's when he first heard the sound. & it's not only his own imagination.

 **Here. Here.**

 **Here. Here.**

We have came. Where are you?

Mother. Son.

Lovers

We are one as we are many.

There

Twisting on his heels, he made a rush toward Rufus' room...

but...

I was already too late .

The rest of the night ebbed on like one lucid dream. The chase moved from Icicle frigid landscape to the place we once battled him. Blood was shredded and life was nearly lost.

A mere dream doesn't leave any visible scars; memories do.

 _( What greets you in your waking, Cloud? )_

He cannot help but wonder as our gaze met across the room once he had came to.

* * *

 _ **And they're finally back in Edge! Forgetting something very important behind, oops. As always, I own nothing, and my partners own the plot!**_


	11. Part Eleven

Cloud lay there silently, too upset to sleep or do anything worthwhile. When Vincent walked in his face went to one of sadness. He wanted unload everything on him, all his problems.

Vincent..."

"Strife."

If sound was instead a motion, how would this then portray?

It began with a name. Gravel tone receded into the humming backdrop of the array of machines the others have left running. Soft rustle portrayed then my own hesitation, and the subsequent decision when my heavily enshrouded form had crossed the room. The screech of a chair being fetched and turned a 180 degreed around was soon swallowed, leaving only him and the haunted look in his eyes. I took my seat then, both arms folded across the seating's back when the echo of my name died on his lips.

"Quite a night, I dare say."

"Vincent."

Again the name was repeated but shakily. He wanted to get out of the bed and hold him. He wanted to pull Vincent close and cry on his chest until he passed out and there were no more tears. Instead he looked over at him and the tears started again. Already red swollen eyes from before bear watery again as tears rushed down his flushed cheeks.

"I did something bad...so bad..."

( Are there... tears? )

It wasn't something I had expected of him. Admittedly, a display of emotions have always made me felt uncomfortable. Despite being born a man, never before have I truly felt as one among them.

Brows minutely drawn together, I lifted myself from my seat. Just a step more saw me retrieved a box of tissue from his bedside; another saw it handed to the blond.

Some once told me it was that apathy that made me so effective as a Turks.

"Did you kill someone?"

When Vincent came close with the tissues he didn't take one. In stead he grabbed at Vincent's cloak and pulled him onto the bed, on top of him. The stayed like that silent as cloud cried. It was a pained moment. "I killed Shotgun..."

* * *

While Reno was away, she had been transferred elsewhere in the hospital. With her awake, she was able to actually verify her actual identity and get anything she needed to settle before she passed out again from the heavy medications. They prompted her with some crushed ice water and chicken broth, though she had merely pushed this aside. She wasn't interested. Now that she was partly coherent, the thought of the night previous made her stomach, or what was there really, twist up inside. How could Sepheroth say such things? As far as she knew, he only stopped his actions.

She had only figured out it was Sephiroth after relistening in her head the scene. Different body, maybe. But if there was body hopping...that wasn't good...desipite how she was, maybe, if not stopped first, she could do some intel on it. Reno likely was going to try and stop her, but Tseng may have allowed it as long as she was coherent enough. In either way, for now, it didn't concern her too much- she just wished to see Reno again...she would have to tell him what Sephiroth said, whether she enjoyed it or not...

* * *

When Vincent came close with the tissues he didn't take one. In stead he grabbed at Vincent's cloak and pulled him onto the bed, on top of him. The stayed like that silent as cloud cried. It was a pained moment. "I killed Shotgun..."

The boy ex-soldier has not remember. There was no other explanation that Vincent could have thought of as all the cogs of his mind was working furiously to possess what has just happened. Anytime then, people who have invaded his personal space without so much his permission would have suffered some forms of reprimand - some, more painful than another. Yet, to think he still was that man seems as well another misapprehension.

For Cloud has been a comrade. Hence, never breaking the silence, he shifted briefly. It was only so the box of tissue in could be released from bearing the crush of his weight. The gunner's other hand, one that wasn't currently stopping him from falling fully atop the blond, moved instead to rest hesitantly atop his comrade's golden crown. It was an awkward pat, one like that given to a child when their parents do not really know yet what to do. Softly, the crimson spectre whispered.

"No. You didn't."

It was hard, but not entirely intolerable. It was with the recognition of the same construction that had made they who call themselves human also notes themselves as social creatures that Vincent had allowed himself to be drawn in by the ex-soldier.

If Vincent closes his eyes, he might even catch the subtle hint of pine from the blond's outing from the day before, he has believed. He begins to think then of the thing he needs accomplish still. Veld would have to be informed, and Reeve would still have to be contacted, if Tseng hasn't done that already. He begins to think on what else he could have accomplished.

It only makes the day seems even longer.

But he also thinks that Cloud needs him...?

"I'll... be here but..."

Vincent turns his gaze in another direction, taking in the setting of the room they both are in. "- not like this. I still have some call to make"

"Is sitting just by your side suffice?"

Just sitting with him? No that wasn't what he wanted. Reno had done that before and it hadn't helped. He knew eventually he'd get more visitors, probably be locked away too. He wanted companionship before he lost it. Vincent was probably the worst man to ask for it. Cloud knew he hated to be touched and usually Cloud hated it to but right now he so needed it.

"If you have to...but...I rather lay in your arms. I..." he looked up at those crimson eyes for a moment before turning away. "No. It's fine. Make your phone calls."

So...maybe that wasn't enough after all, Vincent thought. Perhaps a part of him that used to live so reckless a life once did understand. From deep therein the cavern of chest sounded a low hum. Vincent let his weight fall backward, both hands moving to momentarily extract the blond's grip from tattered cape only so that a small turning of form could find him half-seated by the blond's side. Lean hips nudged up for a better seating as gauntlet limb shifted down to carefully arranged the cloak.

It was a precarious position that could have resulted with him landing on the floor if Cloud but only push him aside, but it will have to do for now. Tentatively, he wrapped one arm around the blond's shoulder, giving just a small beckoning as he looked away.

He was settled to be alone. At least he thought he would have to. When Vincent turned to join him a little, Cloud looked at him in shock for a brief moment. Quickly he responded in case Vincent changed his mind. A weak tired arm went to pull him in, laying across Vincent waist as he leaned over and rested his head on Vincent chest. The clothing he wore was not the most comfortable to lay upon but the warmth and comfort of having someone be there for him outweighed the discomfort.

There, arrives, too, the clock to wrap around Cloud's form. Vincent did not dare look back. Instead, Vincent only waits until the other has, at least, attained a comfortable enough position that he reached for a PHS inside the fold of his clock. Making a call with his gauntlet can be rather difficult. He supposed it was then that he realised, he had never been so glad Reeve did program a speed dial for him into the phone.

Cloud couldn't help the small smile on his face. This was nice, soothing even. He was finally getting the comfort he had been looking for and from such an unlikely place. Bright blue eyes looked up at Vincent as he dialed on the phs. He wanted to thank him for this. He was so very great full for it. So he leaned up and placed a kiss at the curve of Vincent jaw before laying his head back against his chest. "Thank you for this...Vincent"

It hasn't taken long for the phone to connect. But it took far longer before Vincent was forwarded to a voice mail. Darn Verdot and his old sleepy arse, Vincent thought glumly as he waited for that one signal to tell him he could leave his message now. "Verdot, Valentine here. I'm in Edge, along with others. We have a surprise visit last night. Call me later over a secure channel so I can fill you in. Just..." It was then that he felt the light touch on his jaw. Promptily, Vincent glanced. A curious pair of deep ruddy shade suggested nothing of the thought therein. The concern is only observed in a small thoughtful frown. "*Just*... call me.", he repeated quietly before he fliped the PHS close.

"Is that how you usually convey your appreciation now, I do wonder." The question is as soft as the wind of his breathe, meant for himself as my as his current companion.

The look he got in return made him worried. Stupid! he thought to himself. Of course Vincent would hate it. What had he been thinking? He looked down, face a bit red as he heard him speak. He took it as a scolding. "I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to show how much this means to me..."

* * *

Tseng strode into Elena's room, big steps, determined frown. Based on his gentle conversational tone and the concentrated look on his face, one could descern whonhe was talking to.

"Thank you, Reeve. That should hold them off."

She looked up, wearily. The blond was still tired, but is in that state of insomnia. Seeing Tseng was honestly? Nice...Though she still felt pretty horrible. Nothing of his fault, certainly, but no less. "Tseng, you came by." She smiled weakly. "It has been a pretty interesting week so far, hasn't it?" She chuckled, breaking into a light cough.

Tseng closed the flip-phone as he looked at her, and took place at the chair. His coffee was still here, but almost cold. He ignored it.

"A pretty interesting week," he agreed softly. "Everyone is still alive."

He put a hand over hers.

"Well at least there is that. Because I swore to god we were dead...let me just say, it wasn't a open battle field." And this was quite literal. God, to try and explain what happened fully all over again would just tear her open. She hated small spaces. Instances like that were why.

"You are a Turk from the shadows, and one for close-combat at that. Small places ought to be your favorite," Tseng teased softly and ran his thumb over her hand.

"Please report the most important details to me now."

She swallowed, giving a small sigh. "The attack for certain wasn't out of the blue or anonymous. It was a body hopping Sepheroth. I never got to see who the body he was using however. Which means that the disease that the President has is not simply his own issue."

Reno had already, with Tseng's approval, made the arrangements to move the President back to Edge, and it was not until he had the blond settled that he came to see Elena again. Out of all of those who either carried Jenova's cells or were infected with the stigma he was the only one Sephiroth would not be able to take over. But Tseng is debriefing her so he waits.

"Reno, I know you're there." Tseng raised his eyes to the closed door. "Come in."

He took his hand from Elena's. "Are you saying that any Geostigma-infected human could potentially host Sephiroth's entity - and that he can freely switch between them?"

Gaia, that was a scary concept. The president was not popular, but if this news became public, there would be global public panic, uncontrolled fear, with a witch hunt of thousands of innocent people.

He strides in, and gives Elena a gentle smile. "Told ya I'd be back after I got the President settled." but he waits for the debrief to finish. What had happened so long ago is forgotten now, no sense in dwelling.

"It is potential, apparently. Rude was okay when I had initially found him, but he kept crushing the aircraft as if it was a tin can. Finally once small enough and we were forced pretty much to the floor before I could drag him out, he impaled us through. Three of my seven ribs are fractured, too. Asshole decided to knock me back with blunt force and it was a distraction enough." Her attention flickered up at Reno with a weary smile. "Trust me, it was pretty close...I'll actually need to talk to Reno in a bit here, but had I not gotten out...well, I would have been dead. They are surprised I am alive now." She sighed a bit. I can't eat solid food for the time remaining, and so the don't know how long it will be before I can resume work. I guess I may have to be stuck with paperwork." She muttered softly, then smiled. "I hate paperwork."

"The President has arrived?" He quickly stood up. With Reno, Rude and Elena in the hospital, it was him who needed to watch the company's core figure. He stood up. He took up his two cups of cold coffee from the window sill, drank one after the other. "Paperwork won't kill you," Tseng said. "When you have realized the merit in that, you might actually start liking it. Reno-"

Tseng looked down at him. "-you exceed my expectations every time. Thank you."

And the Director was off.

Elena nodded, waiting for him to leave so it was just them. "No, I wasn't done with my report, but the rest wasn't exactly business." She said, looking up at him with slight concern. "Being out there...some more happened that not even he knows of. the attack wasn't random, as I told him, but it wasn't towards all of us. He was trying to get you, Reno."

A soft nod comes from Reno as Tseng took off, and he sat down next to Elena. "I wanted to see you so bad." he told her. and then sighed. "I gotta. . I gotta tell you about the things that happened when. ..when we got Cloud back. Then other stuff you don't know that has to do with it."

"I think we both have some things to tell each other then. Want to explain first, or should I?"

"Go ahead. . . .I. .. nervous about sayin' it."

"I'm nervous of mine, too." She admitted, quietly.

He leaned back. "Ya know I'd never be mad at you for anything you might say,:

"As I was telling Tseng, the attack wasn't random, but he was after only you. I guess Rude was supposed to be a trigger. I guess instead of having you, the next best thing was me. He kept crushing the metal smaller and smaller until he impaled us." She licked his lips. "He mentioned you. With Aerith in particular, actually...he said that I screamed like the way you did in that attack. Like the little bitch you were." She swallowed hard. "He didn't get far after impaling me, however."

He swallowed roughly and looked up at her. "I dunno if you knew I'd been physically involved with Sephiroth before all this started, before he went. . .nuts. He's. ..pissed or was pissed with me over shit that went down prior to you bein'' brought in to the Turks. But you have to promise. ..this doesn't go beyond us."

She nodded softly. "Of course. I've always kept out secrets."

He told her, everything he'd said to Cloud, but then further still. "I regretted it. I've regretted it every Gods damn day but I can't blame Tseng for it, ya know? The order came from the President himself, he knew. ..he knew the scandal it would cause for his 'Golden Boy' if it came out that he'd knnocked up a transgender brat from th'Slums, even if that brat happened to be a Turk. It woulda made him look bad, an' he couldn't have that."

She nodded softly. "I just hope everything will straighten out. She paused- no, hesitated. "Reno...didn't you say your mother was...deceased?"

"Yeah, yeah she is."

She nodded slightly. "Well...another came on the top of the roof of the copter. Unseen...I think an entity. It is a mere blur...but the voice had told me to be good to him...and for a moment I swore I saw a spirit. One that looked a lot like...you."

"Of course...only female and a little older."

"Momma. ..well momma was different." he said softly. "Momma was a Cetra, an' she. .well she's stubborn as all fuck, let me tell ya."

"I am not sure what exactly she did...but...after the roof was torn off, she and him were gone."

He laughed, gentle, a little. "She probably chased him off an' out of his host. Momma. . .well, she would have slapped Sephiroth in the face with no problem an' told him to back the fuck off, that was th'kinda person she was."

"She did tell him to kindly fuck off, actually. It's one thing I do recall." She sighed, leaning her head back into the pillow as she lowered the head of the bed a slight bit from sitting upright. "You should go doown and get some breakfast. It's been a long night. Maybe some sleep too." She smiled sadly. "At least we may be here awhile."

"Nah, m'fine. I did actually sleep last night before I came up." he grins. "They still don't know yet, about well. . ." and he turned and gesturred at the back of his neck. "Kinda shocked I've managed to keep it hidden this long, to tell th'truth."

She nodded. "You've been keeping it clean, right? Otherwise they will start to notice." She then shook her head. "Then at least go eat. I don't want you starving on my accound. I am just lucky they have even allowed me on a clearliquids diet."

"I. .. maya brought you a thing." and he holds out a small cup. "I got my breakfast too, so we can eat together."

She peered towards the cup. She tilted her head, looking intruiged. "And what's that? I can't eat anything solid. I can't even have milk."

"It's a juice slushie." he'd gotten the okay from the doctors to do this much, the slushie had stuff in it that would ease the pain, and he'd also slipped a potion into it. The fruitiness of the juice would help hide the raw sludge flavor of the potion.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm suprised. They gave me a bowl of soup but I haven't been very tempted to eat." She shrugged. "Hard to be hungry." Yeah, with part of your stomach gone, you think? "They said if I start eating right away again it won't end too well. So."

"It's just apple juice an' a few things that would help out soon. I asked 'em before I gave it to you." and he pulls out the mre that is in his bad. "I daresay you got the better end of th'bargan."

"This is true. I could be dead. They said I was close. I didn't mean to be so long. Nothing more than a couple hours on normal terms." She reached for the cup, wincing only slightly before sitting back and placing the drink of the table temporarily, taking the straw from her water and slipping it into the drink. "Apperently I can't even take off the bandages. And if I do, it will be kind of complicated. For baths and so on. But no casts at least. Not major ones. I have to have one that will prevent me from turning too much...but that isn't too bad."

"The issue is I didn't tell Tseng that part...oops."

"I was. . .really worried." and he finally tells her, tells her the moment that he had sensed the shade of odeath pass over her, and his head lowered. "I was so scared I'd lost you an' Rude. ..so scared, an' then I couldn't come check on you because so much shit was goin' on. an' Laney I.. .I did somethin' dumb too."

To see him to upset make her feel a little sick. Still, her attention was on him. "We've all done stupid things. It won;t change what we have though..."

He told her about everything that had happened up in the Crater, everything with Cloud, and how he'd just lost it, and then finally. .. he swallowed and told her the more intimate details. "I woulda. . .ya know? To save my comrades, to keep you safe, I woulda surrendered to him, I woulda stayed there. It was when he killed Shona, an'. .all I could see was that bein' you an' I flpped my shit an' just went off on him."

"But it wasn't Cloud in there, it wasn't him at all. It was Sephiroth. "

She nodded again silently, drinking some of her slush while he spoke, before reaching over for him. "Come here." She half demanded, he being just out of reach

He pulled closer.

Elena grasped his shirt softly, pulling him close for a kiss. "You are fine. Okay?" She asked him, after a moment. "I was close, but I was going to make it fine. You did only as required. It was the correct choice. I'm not angry."

He kissed her back. The kiss was completely different from the last one he'd had placed on his lips. He hadn't really had much chance to process it then, things had moved too fast, been too dire. . .but it had been rough, hard and brutal enough to shove lips against teeth, and it was a kiss he'd known better than he liked. "I love you so much, Elena."

"I love you too." Ehere came a big, malicious grin. "Now to wreck havoc with fun. How late do you think it will take to clear the halls enough?" Enough for what ?

Oh that got a wicked look. "I'd say by ten pm they should be completely clear, nurses between shifts."

She looked at the door a moment before leaning in a bit with a whisper. "Wheelchair. Racing."

She leaned back, sipping at her juice more. She at least had more energy now. Must have been the sugar. "Gonna try to stay the night?" She asked him, in between tiny sips. In all reality she wasn't too thirsty, but loved him enough besides craving the sugar.

"Yeah, I plan to stay if I can." His thoughts were on his best friend, too, on the woman who had been there for him during his worst time. . .who had protected him when his mother had been killed. He owed her a lot. He hoped she was all right,

She smiled. "I'm glad. I haven;t heard if Rude has waken up yet himself. I know he did during the attack, but the pain may have gotten to him." She shook her head. "Even while being impaled, he was questioning and fuming what Sepheroth said."

He looked over at his partner, still deeply unconscious, and that worried look settled on his face again.

She reached out to grab his shoulder gently, nails digging in slightly. " Re , it will be okay. I promise. Just give him time. We've got it for certain."

"Just, this happened to ou, an' to him, because I wasn't able to be there to have yer backs. I failed both of you."

"I told you to stay behind. Besides, had you been there? You may as well have died. We? We will be alright. It's never stopped us before, why should it now?"

"It is better to have two hurt than anyone die. Really."

"I could have kept you safe." he says. "I. . .coulda. I shoulda been there anyway."

She shook her head with a sigh. However, she changed the subject. "You may wish to go and get some pajamas or something for later. Uniform won't be too comfortable."

She had waited, before trying again. "Reno? Are you listening?"

He smiles over at her finally. "Yeah. though I could sleep nude." he brow waggled at her as he pulled himself out of his reverie

Elena snorted. "Good lord, I can't even do anything. And unless you turn your back to the door, I personally wouldn't. But hey, the choice is yours. I am saying that the pajameas may make it easier to hide a bit. You never did get the binder on again, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. but gettin' pelted by big fucking rocks didn't help my mood any."

"I gave it back to you, you know. But it's okay. I'll buy a new one if I have to."

He showed her that he'd gotten it back on, finally, but things had been so fucking topsy turvy. he had a lot to think about.

"Ah, so you did get it at least. Good." She smiled. "Then I guess it wouldn't matter. Just no trouble for you."

* * *

It wasn't precisely that he hates it. It was just that... he hasn't expected it? True, they are comrade but much like himself, Cloud had always seemed to him an aloof soul. A gesture of appreciation between them had always been exchanged either in words, or in a soft pat on a set of shoulder.

Never before was it with a kiss.

Vincent canted his neck, lips parting lightly as if daring words to come out. It was with a soft hum that he looks away again. He believes Cloud expects some sort of consolation, but what should he say?

"Never mind that. I was only surprised."

"Your regard is noted."

He didn't know what to expect from Vincent but the answer seemed cold to him. He didn't bring it up again. Instead he just stayed where he was silent. He felt rejected oddly enough though rejected from what he wasn't that sure.

Had he done something wrong? The deafening silence soon following seemed to suggest somehow. The gunman stole a glance back. The difference in their height along with the stance they both took had granted him with just the sight of the other's crown. He shifted the loose hold he was having around the other, just to make sure that Cloud can lay comfortably enough. Perhaps that would be a telling enough that he wasn't mad, ...right?

...Right?

He still said nothing after the shift from Vincent. He was too busy with his own thoughts. Why had he kissed him? He never had been affectionate with Vincent before but after what Jenova did to him, maybe he was just using Vincent to get rid of the thoughts of her. That made him feel worse and tears started to well up in his eyes again. He didn't want to remember what she did to him before he was rescued. What she had done to break him. Tears did fall down his face now again.

It was then that Vincent felt something on the back of his hand. Did the ex-soldier cry? If not for the solitary drop of water he noted on the back of his hand, Vincent could nearly dismiss the thought as his own imagination. He hadn't thought of his act as anything but harsh. But again, the other had also told him once that he had seemed cold then.

With his face peering down, cusp index and thumb shifted then beneath the ex-soldier's chin. Vincent beckoned the blond's face up. The space between them has not allowed much room to begin with. In turn, their faces had became so close he can nearly taste the Cloud's breathe on his lips.

Vincent's own cardinal met levelly the other's azure hues, silently inspecting. His own lips parted for there are words that need telling.

That was before someone knocked at the door. Shona knocks on the door to Cloud's holding room, looking a little uneasy. "Mind talking t'me , Cloudy boy?"

His eyes had become puffy again, looking bigger then they already were. He felt fingers under his chin and looked up, blue eyes staring into crimson. Was Vincent going to push him away? He probably deserved it. He didn't deserve even this little attention he had been given. For a moment his tears slowed, a sniffle escaping him. He went to rub at his eyes, unable to look away from Vincent gaze. The older man looked like he would say something but they were interrupted by Shotgun.

He paused and looked towards Shotgun before quickly looking away. He had killed her. He should never be allowed to be near her again. "I'm sorry Shotgun..."

He turned back. Cascade river of black fell across carmine visage when prompted by the motion. One delicate brow was raise in query as he dropped his hand back. Vincent considered briefly. "If you wish me to leave,..."

"Don't even, imbécile. I'm done with the mind games, especially from you." Shona snapped, leaning against the door frame. She was here to talk, not dance around each other, for Odin's sake. "Yeah, I died, but it wasn't YOU. And Vincent, stay there."

Cloud responded quicker then he thought he could speak at Vincent's words. "Don't leave me"

"I should apologize for slugging you," she says. "Three times."

He couldn't look at her, he knew it was rude but he couldn't. "Please don't apologize for that ever..."

( You don't get to say what I should do or should not do ) If there is one thing telling in that gaze the crimson gunman was giving the other, it was that. Nevertheless, his attention was swift averted back toward the blond by his side. With a soft shrug, the gunslinger settled back.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine," are her next words, and Shona pushes off the door to stand in front of them. "Did I knock a tooth loose?"

When she came closer Cloud moved more against Vincent,curling around him, trying to hide against him. "I'm fine..."

"No, you are not ," she says, ready to grab his chin to look herself. "Look me in the goddamn eye, Strife."

"He said, 'he is fine'." The words were stressed, accompanied by a nudge of gauntlet against Shotgun's wrist. "Are we done? Can't this be discussed later after some rest ?"

"Don't you dare, Valentine." Shona snaps. She was done with mind games, didn't she just say that? "Cloud, I'm fine, I will be great. For about an hour longer. I came to say goodbye for good, to you both."

He didn't make any motion he was going to move from where he was, though her words caught his attention. He looked up enough to see her suit but not her face. "What do you mean goodbye for good?"

Try me, kid

Try me

That's much written in the gunner's expression. He has not liked the other much from the start. With her manner now, he liked her even less.

What is required of Turks these days simply isn't what it used to be.

"Tseng?"

"No matter what the Director chooses at this point, I'm not making it out of this show alive." she states. "I know too much about what happened today, and there's already a hefty prize on my head. So, if I stay, I'm a liability. If I go, I'm in a body bag."

He didn't know what to say to that. "There.. is no way out?"

"This is the _**Turks.** _ Vincent got lucky."

Cloud lifted his head up finally but not to look at her but at Vincent. Lucky? Vincent probably wouldn't call it lucky. "I..." he wanted to agree and say he had friends but he knew how much Vincent had lost in return.

 _You call this_

 _... lucky?_

To be caught in this body, to be haunted day and night by the monsters in your head as much as the monster that is you, knowing you have failed to save the only one woman you ever love...

And you call this... lucky?

Hah fucking hah

Claret irises had never seemed so cold.

"There is Turks. And there is Veld ."

"Best study your history before

you rush into any conclusion, Turk ."

Turk, if you can still call yourself that.

"Will this be all?"

"Well, my fiance is working for Veld. Without me knowing. Trust me, I know; he stole two years of peace from me," she drawls, then pushed off the wall once more. "I have a Directory to see."

He knew Vincent long enough to see how upset he was. He had expected him to have a reaction to this. "Shotgun...I think you should apologize" he said softly. He wanted to calm Vincent down, there must be something he could do to help the hurt he knew Vincent was feeling. All he could think to do was hug him.

"I think you've known me long enough now to know I'm not the type to think about the feelings of those outside my close circle." Which both of you aren't. "So no, I will not apologize to him. Or you again, as it clearly went over your head."

Cloud got angry at those words. He had seen Vincent suffer and he didn't deserve that. "You think you have it bad? You _have_ your fiance. Vincent has lost everything!"

"No, Cloud, I don't. I have an hour left to live. Don't even pull that card with me!"

She was beyond furious, and before another word could be said, she darts to the door. "Can't be late to my own execution, now can I?"

"If you are quite finished with what you have to say,

I suggest you leave."

This is not about him, mind you, and he is not about to make it so. Trying his best to rein in his temper, he gives Cloud a small tap on his shoulder. A small shake of his head saw twin pools of cardinal moved to meet the blond then.

"You clearly expect something from him.

Else you would not have been here.

Have you say, but don't expect someone

else to carry the weight of your choice for you."

"Death comes to us sooner or later.

The least you could do is meet it with

your head held high."

Shona snorts, "Is that what they told you in the academy? Because the curriculum sure changed since you were there. I was taught to fight with everything I've got, no matter what. So I'm going to go speak with the Director and hope and pray he grants me a merciful death. You're not the one with a sister possessed by Jenova."

"Fuck, I shouldn't have said that..."

Shotgun was going to die for reasons he didn't know and now she was fighting with Vincent who he held close, as family. Cloud didn't know who to side with. He didn't want Vincent upset but Shotgun was making it hard not to yell at her. She didn't deserve to die twice.

"Wait...what?"

Jenova. Jenova was in her sister? She had a sister?

He looked up at Vincent before shifting away from him, moving off the bed and wobbling a bit. His legs hurt so much.

"Shotgun, don't go"

"You're supposed to die right? You did. I killed you...doesn't that count?"

"Sorry, Cloud. I've gotta." Shona unlatched the door, stepping into the hall. "Bye, guys..."

He paused, looking from Vincent and missing his hold, then back to shotgun.

"Let me come. I'll talk to Tseng"

Shona shakes her head, and closes the door behind herself. Leaning against it for a moment. Then, she traverses to the top floor, rapping softly on the Director's door.

Cloud paused and looked back at Vincent before running back over to him.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I'm sorry we are all you have. I wish I could give you everything you lost"

Life, kid.

Life teaches me that.

But again,

life also taught me not to engage

or try saving someone who wish not themselves be saved.

( Is that why

you hadn't said anything then? )

( Your sin of silence? )

As Cloud move away, so would my form follow. Sabaton steps carried no sound, even when a hand was to be placed upon the blond's shoulders. I think I know now her intention. Was it about the score she had wised to settle with the ex-soldier? Perhaps some of it was that.

Mainly,

however,

it's just a scardy little girl

wishing her voice to be heard

and her presence to be remembered

just

one

last

time

no matter in what form.

To that, I can only sigh.

"That's no fault or yours." Hand moved then to make an adjustment to my own maroon enshroud. "Wishes are only poor man's coin." I canted my neck, suddenly felt quite bare to the world. Nevertheless, I still feel I must said. "You are a friend, and more. That was enough."

A friend and more? What was the more? He hardly saw Vincent other then moments like these. Even if he considered him family, he didn't think Vincent thought the same. The look in those eyes pained him to see. "Vincent, are you lonely?"

It's the distance that makes the heart go fonder, so they said. Not that it was the thought particularly in my mind when I have pulled my disappearing act upon him, nor others of my peers. Rather, there had been so many things to tend to then, as there are now.

Besides, if I am going to lead a life that knows no end, wouldn't it be best to prepare myself for the loss now?

Friends...

family

lovers - all are bound to leave that one day.

( Do I get lonely? )

I snerked. Hand first moved to rub a face, before was dropped down to simply abide by. All this reminders about the past is simply... tiring but perhaps it was shown so in a pair of rubicund. "...Is there ever a choice?" I softly mused, wonder mingled with the weight I oft feel, as I met his gaze.

How could he answer that?

It was like Vincent had read his mind. He too had felt lonely all the time. It wasn't a matter of when he wasn't lonely but more a matter of finding moment when it felt less.

"Vincent, would you-"

A pause as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Would you like to be lonely with me?"

It wasn't a proposal of a relationship but rather a request for company, an odd sense of companionship.

It's not a question meant for an easy answer. Hell, I'm not even sure it's a question I had need for an answer then, having always been a man who often loses himself in the rhetoric.

Hence is why his answer had came as a surprise; and the thought he obviously has placed into that proposition, a far greater one. Claret orbs widened, making more vivid the vermilion sheen cloaking just at the edge of ruddy irises. "I.."

I began. It wasn't a proposition for a relationship. I doubt it could be. The escape consonance soon resolved into a sole release of air. It could have been a chuckle then, if only the forward tilt of cranium mildly taken then hadn't prompted to sound to be muffled by heavy maroon cowl.

"I have promised you I would stay."

"Come back to bed?

I believe you do need some rest."

That sound. Had it been what he thought it was? Was Vincent actually laughing? Did Vincent laugh? They were thoughts that Cloud never expected to be having. Vincent and laughter just didn't make sense. The words that followed were much more like the gunman he had come to admire and respect. He nodded and gave a tiny smile back, heading towards the bed. He wasn't sure if the response had been an answer to his question but he would accept it.

Cloud got back on the bed and pulled the sheets over himself but had some pulled back for Vincent. He wanted him to sleep with him. He wanted to be curled up against him again. He hoped his actions would speak for themselves.

* * *

Tseng stands in front of the window, and with two fingers that act like scissors, he parts two horizontals of the blinds so he can peer outside. The city of Edge looks calm from above, but Tseng knows that if he were to dive into it he would find it full of conflict: brawls at bars, beggars stealing from beggars, beaten prostitutes, corrupt politicians, lying children, hateful teenagers.

It partially reflects how he feels when he turns around, to greet Shona. No, he shan't use Turks names now. "Come in."

In the middle of the room lies an empty body bag rolled out.

"So... Are you doing it yourself, sparing Two Guns that last bit of grief?" she snaps, crossing her arms to heat herself in the sudden chill. "Or are you willing to hear my side of the story?" She frankly didn't care. She wanted this over, one way or another. "Sir, I have reason to believe I am being framed. For spreading intel on the President. Please pull my file and look at the second picture in it."

"Calm down. I shall listen to your side of the story." Tseng said. His voice was low. He looked at her, and his face was unmoved - as if he did not recognize her as one of his own. He leaned down and pulled out a drawer on his desk. He took out a black sharpie marker pen, and tossed it to her. "...-while you write your full, real, name and personal information on this body bag."

Shona, no, Shania as was on her birth certificate, nods, and takes the marker. Crouching, she continues. "While it is true I intended to run with Two Guns, I did not allow Elena to leave. That was Valentine. And secondly, I only discussed the President with Two Guns; in a closed room at the Inn." She glanced up, done with writing. "And the second picture would be of my sister. My twin sister, who defected to Wutai."

"Shona, I know you to be a very emotional person." Tseng walked around the desk, and stood at the front. He put one hand on the top, and slowly leaned the back of his thighs against. He crossed his stretched legs at the ankles, and put his hands in his pockets. This made the fabric wrinkle up, so both guns at his side were visible.

He'd gone through her folder, and with a nod, he directed her attention to it. It was in the bin.

"And lastly-" she continues. Glancing to the folder with distaste. Sorrel was a lying two faced snot, but Shona wasn't finished. She wasn't done fighting. "And that sister dear just so happens to have the Stigma, and I have every reason to think she's down in the Crater at this very moment, plotting when to next take the President. Sir, I swear to Minerva, I told no one but Ruluf about the President."

Tseng did not move. "Convenient, hm, that this 'sister' of yours just pops up when you need a scapegoat?"

"She's in my file, which you claimed to have read," she replies, beginning to actually fear a different outcome than the one she'd hoped for. She still wanted to die... But not yet. Not yet.

"Do you doubt that I have read your file, Shotgun? Do you doubt me, your superior?" He let that question rise up between them, and weight the air in the room down until it would be difficult for her to breathe. He watched her face get warm from sweat, and stand there, because she appeared to actually be fearing for he life. Tseng took it in with cold eyes, and didn't move much. He was like a rock in a stormy ocean, whether he was having sex or about to kill a fellow Turk, his attitude remained the same. The job went first. The job always went first.

"Trust is the foundation of this profession. Trust that we Turks won't kill the President, trust that I won't send you to a certain death, trust that your fellow Turk will protect you-" he tasted the air with his lips at pronouncing the next word. "...- _unconditionally ."_

He paused.

He looked at her. His weapon gleamed.

"Do you trust me to take the best decision for the company, Shotgun, Shona, stranger?"

Hmmm. Did she? Did she really? After all she'd put him through, all for the sake of pride and hurt. After the lies and twisting of words. After the pain of being tossed aside, and left to pick up the shattered pieces of her mind alone. Yes, the job went first, but her mind now traveled to Ruluf. She had a sudden thought. "If I may make a final request? Tell Two Guns I was going to wear blue to the ceremony." She backed away, much as she'd done for Reno. To provide a clear shot. "I trust you with my life, sir. I always have."

"I am afraid I don't believe you," Tseng said softly as he crossed his arms and simultaneously put his hands on the guns. He pulled them out in symmetry, and his thumbs clicked the safety panels away so fast that the two clicks seemed to merge into one sound. If Tseng would shoot, then both bullets would have to elbow fight over which would reach the dead center of Shona's forehead first.

The phone on the desk was on speaker, and while Tseng was silent, Rufus' tired voice drifted up.

The president said: "Tseng, I authorize you to put Shotgun away."

Tseng glanced at the phone device, then at the girl. "I believe you to be perfectly capable of framing an innocent civilian twin-sister to take the blame for you. But... your presence here within the 24 hour time limit is a testimony that you revoke your resignation. I do not know if I want to hire you again. I have lost my trust in you, and it will not easily be reestablished."

He lift his chin and the sharp lines of his face seemed even sharper, more hostile. "To the Turks, the Company and the President comes first. Always. And this means no eloping to get married. Your heart should first and foremost belong to the Turks. It means leaving no one behind until the mission is over. It means trusting me - thus no talking shit about me behind my back. It means no running off in the snow to die."

The next moment was the most difficult part. They were on opposite sides of the office, and he imagined how the flower of Shotgun's blood would look on the wall.

"Shotgun, as the Director of the Shin-Ra Department of Administrative Research, I deny your resignation from the Turks. I chose this in favour of a week-long test period to show your attitude to the Company and the President."

He put the guns back. Or maybe, if this was a mistake, there would be a flower of his own blood on the wall soon. "You can die on a mission: not in your own free time."

Shona was about to nod, when her PHS rang a cheery tune, very much unlike the message on the screen. Holding it out, she muttered, "It's for you, sir."

From an unknown number came an ever so familiar voice, "So cold and callous, Tseng-san! Do give my sis a proper Mideel burial? It would make our parents proud!"

* * *

 _ **Woooo, next part! Please leave a review, and as always, plot belongs to my partners. I own Sorrel.**_


	12. Part Twelve

Despite all that has happened, or what he would have believed of himself, Vincent Valentine is still, first and foremost, a man. And as any man, he are bound still to a myraid of emotions. Simply that he had not chosen to exhibit one so often need not neccessarily means he is incapable of one.

Anger, love, joy, lust, pain mingled with pleasure - all but from an essence to a man.

Form then straightened. The motion was just in time for twin claret pools to take in the small smile so graciously playing upon the other's lips. Inky locks fell forward to a small inclination of cranium that was made in acknowledgement of his response. There, I took a step aside. The decision to return to my earliest seating was then dismissed, prompted by the ex-solider's gesture.

It seemed the our visitor then had not changed his mind.

Hence, forward, sabaton heels did move. Meanwhile, both hands sought to loosen the belts and buckles of crimson cape. Four long strides saw me reaching his recline and the maroon shroud draping across a chair nearby. It had not taken long before I soon discovered myself once more where I was, my hand placing briefly atop my mouth as I fought against a tiny yawn.

Regardless of his invitation, Cloud didn't think Vincent would take him up on it. He thought he'd lay on top of the blankets like earlier. When the maroon cloak came off was it then that Cloud realized he was going to take his offer up.

The blonde couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Vincent with so little equipment on. Now that he thought of it, he didn't think he'd ever seen Vincent so laid back in attire. It was a welcomed sight. The ink black hair and matching attire made Vincent's pale skin seem to almost glow. Vincent was really attractive, he just hadn't really paid much mind to it. He hadn't thought it appropriate. He still doubted it was.

When Vincent laid beside him he pulled the blanket over the both of them and rested his head on his chest again, this time it was much more comfortable. This feeling was nicer, more comforting to him. He closed his eyes and he too was soon asleep.

* * *

The pink enchantress floated in, a slender hand stroking his cheek, as if to wipe away any stress and pain away. "Hush Cloud. I see you with Vincent and he helping, and now might I help too." A finger lined his nose momentarily as the brunette sighed softly. "I miss you. All of you. And I wish we could meet face to face too." She tilted her head softly. "Cloud, please try to stay out of trouble, for me?"

He usually didn't sleep much but something was making it easy for him. Cloud couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at peace, so calm.

Wait.

He had felt this way before.

The last time had been not that long ago. He could remember it now. He could see it now. There he was in a wide open field. The scent of wildflowers was around him. The scent of Aerith was near.

Aerith.

How he missed her and yet right now he felt no pain. He sat up in the field, looking around. He knew this place, it was the fake lifestream Aerith had once showed him along with Zack. Was he dreaming? This had to be one, unless he had just died in his sleep.

'Aerith? Aerith are you here?'

She smiled brightly, tears in her eyes. "For now, and only now yes. But I am always with you in heart, dearest friend of mine. Behind you, love." She called, as she laughed softly.

Cloud turned where he sat, having to look up at the girl in pink. A smile came across his face. He knew this wasn't real and there was a bittersweet feel to it yet he didn't feel any of that pain.

No.

Instead of the pain he felt happiness, warmth, love. It was all of the emotions he always associated with Aerith.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to her, taking her small hands in his. He could feel the warmth from her and his smile only grew.

"Aerith, I'm glad you're here. I miss you, I really do."

"And I you." She murmured, tilting her head before she pulled her hands away, laughing as she clung to his neck instead. "Cloud, you don't have to be so formal for me. We are best friends, and that will never ever change. I promise that!" She clung tight, not wishing to let go. "You have grown so much since I last saw you. And I am so proud of you."

The way she touched him brought back memories he had missed, happy memories. She had always been the one who had touched him like this, so informal. He had always been to nervous to push anything with here, even now in his dreams.

Once she instigated the touch though he did respond, his own arms easily finding their spots around her small waist. "Aerith...I wish you were here with me for good. I know it was you, you saved me earlier"

He tilted his head down a little, his forehead pressed up against hers. "It was all so easier when you were here. I was never this confused with you. I don't know what to do with myself anymore Aerith..."

"Live and let live." She cheered, happily. "We always did before. Why stop now? Just because I'm not always with you?" The Cetra princess giggled with delight. "You were always funny like that, Cloud. You never seem to just sit down anymore. I still look over you, you know."

"Well, yeah. It's not the same without you. It's not the same without Zack either" He sighed and closed his eyes, keeping his face close to hers. He liked how close they were right now.

"You still watch me? Even right now? You...saw me and..." His face grew a bit dark.

"What you did was not of your control. Stop beating yourself up. Zack is supposed to be doing that, silly. I watch you as you sleep and I always will. I've always said I will be here when you need me, Cloud."

His smile faded at that and he looked at her, a hand moving up to leave feather light touches against her cheek. "But I don't want you here Aerith. I want to hold you for real. I want to kiss you. I loved you Aerith."

Tears poured down her cheeks as a hand grasped the back of his shirt. "And I you. I can talk to Zack everyday, in everyway, it doesn't matter enough. I wish I could alter the past. I would love to be able to actually visit Reno, and hang around you all-" Her voice broken as she took a shaken breath as the princess started to cry. For so long she tried not to do so, trying to stay happy, but thise tears were not only of joy, and now they were spilling over. Inside, she was. And though she was trying to lift Cloud, she had fallen herself as she remembered being with him like that. "I love you too. And I still do...I just can't-"

With the change in her mood, the false scenery around them began to change as well. The beautiful wild flowers that were there slowly began to die around them, the warm light turning cold. "It was my fault. If I had done something...you would of...you still could have been here" He gently tilted her chin up before wiping away her tears. "No one else can take your place. I've tried with Tifa and...well you've seen. No one makes me as happy as you did. I don't think I'll ever move on from it."

"I keep telling you that it wasn't all your bad...I wasn't careful. I was foolish. No, I am foolish. Though I was so happy with you, I feel that I may have also been the reason you would eventually take the fall. Not among Satin and roses as I, but on the cold ground, watching all around you spiral out of control...and I still can't have that...I still could not handle it, Cloud, I love you too much."

"Aerith..." She had been so happy until he mentioned his affections. He didn't realize how that had affected her till now. She was going, telling his feelings now were pointless. He should have said them when she was alive, maybe then things would have been different. "Please don't blame yourself. I'll try to take better care of myself but I don't know if I can move on"

The brunette looked up, tears streaming, shaking her head. "I never got over you, Cloud. And now as eternal, I don't think I am able. I love you and all. I blame myself for all I see. Rufus and everyone. And I do miss you all. I wasn;t only planning to stop and see you, either...I...I should have visited you sooner."

* * *

Rufus' breathing was laborious as he relayed his permissions to Tseng. There was no room for mistakes, no room for any weakness - and Shotgun had ...

He let a small cough, muffled by his oxygen mask, and Cissnei took the phone away from him, clipping it closed.

"Sir, will I get the nurse?" she asked - professional through and through despite Rufus' orders, despite what Tseng had to do.

"...N.. o." he rasped, and by now, he was mostly covered in bandages, the Geostigma seeping through regardless. Most of his face was also covered.

He had overhead that he had days left - when they thought he was asleep, but no one had said anything.

Veld sat at Rufus' bedside, and was gently snoozing away. He had his hands folded over his tummy, and seemed to notice nothing but the inside of his eyelids. He then lift his head to do an elaborate yawn, and stretched. It was dark outside.

"Rufus," he said. "Tseng will stop by later. We're going to try and get you fixed, soon. Hold on a little longer."

Rufus lifted his head slightly, if only because he had to use the other eye to see, and Veld was on his blind side. He was ... so tired.

So, so very tired of fighting all of this.

Just when he thought things were picking up, when Edge was on its way to at least give the people some kind of stability, when HE was recovering -

This.

For once, Rufus wondered if he wanted to hold on.

Instead, he closed his eye again, "... throw on the television. Might as well see what chaos the world is in this time."

"Better not. You might get a headache." Veld grunted. But he reached out, and switched on the television above the bed. He put the volume on low, and watched Rufus instead of the news. He reached out and softly stroke Rufus' blond hair.

"How is your crush on Tseng nowadays - still persistent?"

Rufus' eyebrows (or the visible one anyway) shot up in surprise, and he gave Veld a long, hard look. Then he inhaled slowly, and moved his head slightly, not answering the man.

Why would he? At this stage, Rufus barely felt like himself anymore - what really would be the point in admitting any sort of feelings to Tseng?

But... Veld wasn't a fool.

Veld grunted. "Still head over heels, then. When you are quiet, I know I'm right."

He glanced at the television. "He will stop by in a few hours. He tries not to think of you, but he's sick with worry for your well-being. He cares."

"... I know." was all Rufus could mumble, but wouldn't admit aloud that Veld's comforting hand was doing him the world of good. The man, after all, had been his substitute parent over the useless biological one.

"One day though he should have someone of his own. I'm not exactly..."

His lips quirked in slightly bitter amusement, "... whole enough to be a decent partner. If I survive, I'll probably need constant care for a long time, while we try to rebuild the world."

It wasn't the basis of any decent... normal relationship.

Veld inhaled through his nose, a condescending sound of disagreement. With his free hand, he traced the line of his scar on his cheek.

He glanced down, saw a mass-text from Tseng to all the Turks: _Building's been infiltrated by Shotgun's twin sister. We're sweeping the halls top-down. Clear the floor you're on in teams and text back._

"So that's what you're thinking, hm. Ever considered Tseng's perspective?"

"... we tend to be a little too wrapped up in keeping chaos at bay to really... talk ." was Rufus' reply, "Besides... I don't think it'd be met with much approval. We're supposed to be professional."

After all, feelings meant mistakes could be made, favorites chosen, the entire company structure shaken.

"Don't you think it's time to ask him?" Veld said.

Tseng was a Turk, he could keep a relationship secret, if need be.

"You've chosen a very difficult person to fall in love with, but at least he can be trusted."

"I never said anything about…!" Rufus started, only for his skin to tighten with pain, and he grimaced slightly. It took more then that to get a sound out of him - and deep down, he was still the same stubborn 18 year old trying to overthrow his father, and thinking the world was _his_ …

There was no way he would voice his pain.

"… Love is for normal people, Veld. Not someone like me."

"Funny. That's what could be said of him, too." Veld grunted.

The black-haired boy had never really let go of Aerith, despite avoiding her memory as much as he could.

His kindness to Cloud stemmed from that cold guilt.

"Do what you think is best, Rufus. But don't die before you've at least went after what you want."

Rufus just let a small chuckle, "… last time I tried to do something I wanted, I nearly got you all killed by a psychopath who believed the planet was better off with no humans left."

Hew knew that Veld had long since let that go - it had been youthful fallacy and one of Rufus' biggest mistakes.

But he'd learned from it, big time, and strengthened his bond with all of the Turks.

"… Besides, if I'm not going to make it, why cause him more grief?"

Rufus' eye went from the newsreader, narrowing it as Edge was mentioned, before glancing at Veld.

Of course he loved the Cetran…

The previous President had been also obsessed with her.

"He still has a long life to go. I have the barest of chances, Veld."

They would all find out later - but in the offchance Rufus wouldn't make it, and this was even before Geostigma had made its grave return, he had written a will.

Tseng would be President of ShinRa, and inheriter to the entire Company fortune. The Turks trusted him, Reeve trusted him.

It made perfect sense, even if Rufus knew Tseng wouldn't want it.

But, he would be able to handle it.

"I remember a time when a certain retired Director told me that business must be brutal, it should also be realistic."

He exhaled slightly, "The last President never listened to you, after all."

Veld turned down the volume of the television. "Because he greatly regrets not having had the chance to love Aerith. He might greatly regret the chance he never got from you?"

Veld said nothing, he turned up the TV to half-volume, and pressed his lips together. Last president didn't listen well, this one didn't listen too good, either. Ah, there was nothing to be done about it.

He grabbed his phone, and texted Vincent and Reno asking who was next on the schedule to guard Rufus, that his own guard duty around Rufus had almost finished. Just an hour left.

"Hope that certain ex-director produces more useful stuff that you'll take into consideration," he growled.

* * *

"Believe me now?" Shona breathes.

Tseng closed his eyes as if the voice on the other end of the line was an annoying fly that kept buzzing around his head, and then he turned around and plugged a wire into the phone as if to charge it.

"Good evening," he said softly into the phone. "Sorrel is your name, right? My condolences."

He glanced back to Shotgun and put a finger on his lips. _Shush now. If you pretend you're dead, we can lure her in._

"Yes, and _such_ a shame-" _Not._ "Tell me, do you think her dashing fiance would notice the difference if I were to, say..." On the other side of the line, Sorrel twirled in a chair and hummed to herself. "Be in the building at this point in time? Not that I am, but we are identical. And his home is lovely. So much better than that cave." She shudders at the memory, and goes back to spinning. This was too fun! And Mother was all too happy with the outcome. One less Turk, and it was the one who had hurt her poor son.

"Maybe you'd like to stay. May I offer you a job?" Tseng replied, ever so smoothly. "I happen to have a position open in the Turks."

He took the guns from the desk. He gave one to Shotgun. This was bad, _really_ bad.

"Hm..." Sorrel murmurs, leaning back in her new favorite chair. It was hers now. The home was hers, and soon, so would Rufus ShinRa be. She paused, just long enough to give the impression that she was considering it.

"I think not. After all, the Wutains are paying better than your company, and they need one particular annoyance out of the way. I have the skills they require. Sayonara, Tseng-san." **-click-**

"Sir. What did she say?" Shona asks, hesitant.

He tugged the chord out of the phone, stopping the GPS tracking system. "She's somewhere in the building. She is paid by the wutaiians. Any idea what 'Sayonara' means? My wutaiian is not the best."

She sighs, cocking the gun. "Goodbye. A final one."

Tseng heaved a sigh, and shook his head. "I had hoped to visit the President tonight, but instead I'll be rewiring the security system until lunch. Shotgun, prepare your gun. Let's clear the building of vermin."

"Yes sir, gladly," Shona says, already stalking out the door. This ended tonight. "Sir, I have a reason to believe she's going after Two Guns, as a grudge against me." Hurt the man who she loved, and kill her slowly from the inside. Logic, cold and simple.

"Let's go," Tseng says, and moves forward. "You're my backup. Should I get hit, you shoot back. To Ruluf."

They sweep the top floor, and moved down to Ruluf's office.

Shona nods, finally going into the mode of cold detachment she had not had, not a day ago. The old Shotgun was back, and she was going in for the kill.

"That's my girl," Tseng whispered with a glance at her. He meant it in a proud way, not degrading, and not possessive. They swept through the halls, and finally heard loud words spoken in the correct hallway. Tseng makes a gesture that she's in there.

Shona nods again, a sick and twisted grin marring her features. She had a bullet or two with Sorrel's name on them. And they _would_ find their marks that day, at long last.

* * *

And after hanging up, Sorrel sought out the one person she wanted to see most; her darling sister's fiance. To test a theory, and to please Mother. Mother came above all else. And she wanted the woman who had injured her newest puppet to suffer. She danced around the office for a moment, reveling in what she assumed to be a victory.

Sorrel giggles, then assumes the mask of her sister. This should be fun. She tugged on the tie around her neck, getting it back firmly in place. Plastering an icy scowl, clearly stating, ' _I am better than you_ ' to the world. Stepping out of the office, the poor secretary who had occupied it dead on the floor behind the desk, Sorrel hums a certain tune to herself. _Je T'Aime_ . She'd find him.

* * *

Ruluf groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground and sat up straight. His memories were fuzzy, his head heavy. The muscles in his neck were sore, just like if...

"Tsk."

Just like Shona had hit his pressure points.

On their way back from Mister Strife's cell. They had stopped in the cafeteria for a coffee. And then she had kissed him. And then nothing.

Wobbly legs supported him when he decided to stand on his feet . His heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

Tseng. She'd gone to Tseng.

After a few moments, his legs stopped shaking so much and he was able to advance at a quick pace. He needed to go to Tseng's. She was there. This gut feeling of his... It was strong.

He broke into a sprint and stopped near the closest elevator, smashing the call button.

"Ruluf?" a voice asks from the end of the hall, and "Shona" stepped closer to him. "Where are you going, _mon amour ?"_

A bit of anger pooled in his stomach when he recognized the voice. She had knocked him out, hadn't she ?

"Let me ask you the same question." He slowly turned around and looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"Why did you knock me out?"

"Because we're in a public space, and I'm supposed to be staying away from you." _Yes shatter him!_ murmurs Mother, and 'Shona' again steps closer, slowly. "Why didn't you take the ring back?"

The ring... He had totally forgot about it.

He averted his eyes and slumped a bit. "Because you are more important to me than a ring." He lifted his face and stared at her, his gunmetal grey eyes locking on her face. "So you went to see him, did you not ?"

"Not yet, _cheri ._ I went to see if Rude and Elena were okay..." Her voice breaks. "They're not doing well..." she murmurs, tears pooling hot and stinging in her blue eyes, giving them an almost... Other worldly look.

"Shona..." He was still pissed she'd knocked him out but... Something in him broke when he saw her so... Weak? No, that was not it.

Tired. Overwhelmed.

He walked to her and pulled her in his arms. "What happened to them?"

* * *

After Reno got the text the first thing he did was get his ass back to Elena and Rude, he had the wheelchair for the later race in his hands, but his expression was all serious now. He had his emr in hand, his eyes utterly eagle sharp.

Elena was a little confused as Reno had just left...but, she supposed all she could do was rest- and wait for his return.

Reno returned fast, and when he got there he told her "I'm gonna stay right here with you, I don't trust anyone right now."

Reno texted back that he was, but requested that someone guard Elena and Rude because they could not protect themselves and he was taking no risks.

* * *

"They were on their way to the OR, last minute check up... It didn-didn't go well..." 'Shona' breathes into his neck after she was pulled close. "They say blondie's not going to make it." _More more more, more pain!_

He stiffened when she announced him that it was possible that Elena wouldn't survive. True, she wasn't his best friend but... She didn't deserve to die.

He took a step back and detached himself from her.

"She will survive. And you did not explain why you knocked me out."

She stiffens, and turns away. She's angry, but not at herself. At her sister. **_How dare she harm such a wonderful man !_ ** She shakes her head negatively, also in an effort to clear it. She sighs loudly, dramatically, as she had seen Shona do a million times before. "I... had intended to go to the Director. To ask his help in... Well."

Anger was back full force and he grabbed both of her arms, shaking her twice. "You went to him!? For what!? You told me that you would not!"

Sorrel shivers at his touch, but glares up at him nonetheless. She wanted payback for her sister taking this man, using him, and she was going to get it. "Yes, I did," she states, cold, icy. "What of it?"

"You told me you wanted away! You told me we would go after we checked on Cloud!" He shook her again, his hands furiously holding her, his fingers digging in her biceps. "Why. Did you. Knock me out."

Sorrel glances up through her lashes as she sister often did, then backs away two steps. "I lied. Who would want to spend their days with _you_?!"

* * *

Veld groaned. "We're understaffed." He texted Tseng this.

Tseng's mobile phone beeped twice, and very loudly at that.

Rufus could only smile, but began to concentrate on the TV, "More then you think, Veld."

'… Skirmishes between gangs are on the rise despite the WRO's support, and people have started to already threaten abandoning Edge City to attempt living somewhere else - "

Rufus narrowed his eyes. Reeve was drowning.

Veld reached out, and continued to rub his hand over Rufus' blonde hair. Sometimes, sometimes it was nice to have something like a son, even though he was tall and broken and ill.

Veld's comforting strokes were easing him into sleep - despite that Rufus felt he'd slept enough. He hadn't much time left, and he really didn't want to sleep it all away.

He'd things still left to do, to say …

"… wake me in an hour, please. I'd like to see Tseng when he gets here." he murmured, "And you shouldn't have to be here, you should be with Felicia… but I'm… glad you are here."

* * *

"Apparently I thought you would..."

The words hurt. More than what he would allow her to see. It pierced his heart. Shattered it. Destroyed it. Cold rage burned in the wake of his broken heart. Against her. Against himself.

"It is him, hm?"

Sorrel's head whips around at the sound of a PHS. Fuck. Fuckity **_fuck_** it all! It couldn't be him, he should be cleaning up after her sister, like he always did! Growling, she pulls a gun from her hip, then grabbed Ruluf by the throat, flipping him around as a shield. She wasn't going down without a blaze of glory.

The loud beep made him twist his neck, looking in the direction of the sound. A footfall in the direction of Shona made him turn his gaze back to her, only to realize that she was closing in on him. The surprise dulled his reflexes. A hand was on his throat and he was manhandled. "What the fuck, Shona!?"

[3:23:06 PM] The ShinRa Heir: Veld's comforting strokes were easing him into sleep - despite that Rufus felt he'd slept enough. He hadn't much time left, and he really didn't want to sleep it all away.

He'd things still left to do, to say …

"… wake me in an hour, please. I'd like to see Tseng when he gets here." he murmured, "And you shouldn't have to be here, you should be with Felicia… but I'm… glad you are here."

With that, his eyes fluttered closed.

 _"Don't call me that!"_ Sorrel hisses, pressing the gun into his temple. "She can't take you from me anymore!"

Tseng glanced back at Shona. "Any ideas?"

"He's gonna hate me, but... If I can get a clear shot, I can go through his gut and to her heart. The height difference is enough."

What?! What the hell was she saying ?

The gun pressed to his temple made him shudder. It was cold, and strangely scary. It was the first time since his childhood that he had a gun pointed at him at such a short distance.

His brain ran full steam. She had whirled him and pointed her gun at him when she heard the PHS ring. She had clearly not expected that. And for her to react so harshly... She was running out of time. Or out of options.

"Sorrel, mh?"

"Two-Guns, duck," Tseng said.

And she shot.

Tseng's voice echoed over his own. He barely had the time to register what Tseng had said that already he was reacting to the order. He threw himself to the side, felt the bullet enter his flesh right under his lung and exit through his back.

Sorrel groans for a second, as the bullet had gone through her aorta, instead of the heart itself. Bastards had probably done it on purpose, too. She chuckles darkly as she slides down the wall to the floor, her knees giving out. As she falls, a dark shadow hanging over the building passes with a hiss. "I'm not the only one, you know... And might I add, your bride would have looked lovely in blue."

"Ruluf!" Shona screams, knowing instantly the fear and pain that he had when she was impaled by Cloud/ Sephiroth. It came from someone she trusted. He'd had time to duck, why hadn't he?!

Tseng strode into the room as if he owned it, stepped over Ruluf, and took the gun from Sorrel's hand. He then kicked Sorrel in the kneecap twice, severing it at the second kick. He grabbed her by the hair, flipped her over, and tied her hands with his tie. It functioned as improvised handcuffs.

"We need a medical team. Seventh floor," he said into the phone clenched between his own ear and shoulder.

Sorrel was glad that things had turned this way in a way; even if Jenova was gone, she still had backup on the way. "I'd say 'fuck you' if Sho dearie hadn't already!"

Tseng didn't reply to it. He wanted to put a bullet in the back of her head, and had the authority to do so. But the thought of one person was keeping him from doing so...

"Shona, it's your sister. Would you like to shoot her yourself?"

"Sir... I've been dying to ask you that very thing this whole day," Shona says; the cold and determined look was back, and she leveled her borrowed pistol at her mirror's chest. _"Tu sais, ma soeur... Je t'aimais vraiment."_

And the trigger is pulled back, no more hesitation, only cold calculation.

"Good work." Tseng says after the echo of the blast dies down from his ears. He pats Shotgun on the shoulder. If anything, one could think he was a little bit relieved and proud.

He turns to Ruluf. "Hang on. The medical staff are on their way."

Hours and hours later, after disposing the body of Sorrel and re-wiring the entire security system, Tseng falls asleep at the sofa in Rufus' presidential hospital room, Tseng's head sagged on a couple of folders: not very befitting of the king of powernaps.


End file.
